


La sola strada

by AkaneMikael



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Fate, M/M, Magic's Price, after season 2, of death and life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Allanon è morto e Wil si è perso, ma mentre cerca un modo per ricongiungersi agli altri, si imbatte inavvertitamente in un metodo per resuscitare i propri cari. Tale sistema però è particolare perchè si fa trovare solo se tu ne hai davvero bisogno, se la persona da resuscitare non doveva morire e se tu la ami profondamente. Quando l'Albero della Vita si apre a Wil e gli mostra la sua Sorgente nascosta, inizierà un nuovo viaggio che non sarà per niente facile come pensa perchè non si tratta solo di riportare Allanon in vita, ma bensì di ciò che ne consegue.





	1. La sorgente dell'Albero della Vita

**Author's Note:**

> La serie è Le cronache di Shannara, la versione telefilm. I protagonisti sono Allanon (luce dei miei occhi) e Wil. Ho visto la prima ed ho pensato ‘mm... bel potenziale quei due!’ Poi ho visto la seconda ed ero ‘OH MIO DIO MA COMEEEEE!!!’ E così quando una coppia è bella ed ha potenziale inespresso, ma soprattutto finisce in un modo che non mi aggrada per niente, io arrivo e scrivo. Quando la coppia è già perfetta, approfondita e resa al meglio del meglio non sono stimolata a scrivere per ‘correggere le imperfezioni’. Allanon e Wil mi hanno parlato e così io ho risposto. La fic è completa e si compone di 13 capitoli più l’epilogo, pubblicherò uno a settimana circa, rimanete aggiornati con la mia pagina FB (https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/) dove avverto quando pubblico. Ovviamente io sono di quelle che ad ogni capitolo sceglie foto, canzone e versi per rendere meglio l’atmosfera! Ho curato molto i particolari di questa fic, spero che alla fine il lavoro sia piacevole. Alla fine trovate delle immagini che mi hanno ispirato per la descrizione del posto, sono un incrocio di una con l'altra in realtà perchè quello che avevo nella testa non l'ho trovato. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

LA SOLA STRADA

  
1\. LA SORGENTE DELL’ALBERO DELLA VITA

  
"Nel profondo dell'oscurità Ci siamo tutti persi Catturati nella tempesta   
Proiettili che cadono velocemente   
Gridando all'aldilà Puoi sentirci quando piangiamo?   
Gridando all'aldilà Puoi mostrarci come volare?  
Tutto è andato storto, Il paradiso ci trattiene, Abbiamo perso il sole  
Il cielo ce l'aveva detto che Il mondo era forte e Il paradiso ci trattiene  
Dove andremo Quando sarà tutto finito?  
Torna dal futuro Prima che non cadevamo  
Può il cielo infranto scatenare Un'ultima alba per l'aurora?"  
[/When i'ts all over - Ragin/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQjXNyC0liA)

  
Era il rumore dell’acqua, l’unica cosa che si sentiva lì sotto. Il ruscello correva partendo dalla cascata che si stagliava dal centro del groviglio delle radici.  
Trovare quel posto era stato quasi impossibile, ma più ancora lo era stato trovare quel metodo. Finalmente era lì e sarebbe andato fino in fondo.   
Wil si prese un istante per guardare bene, scendervi era stato quasi impossibile, solo quando aveva capito il significato della profezia aveva potuto farlo.   
L’Albero della Vita era un posto mitologico, non aveva nemmeno mai saputo dell’esistenza di quella storia fino a che non l’aveva sentita narrare per caso mentre cercava di tornare indietro, verso i suoi compagni che lo credevano morto.   
Non ci aveva fatto caso subito, ma qualcosa gli era risuonato nel sentire quella favola, poi dormendo aveva fatto uno dei soliti sogni. Ogni notte sognava Allanon, qualche insegnamento, qualcosa che sperava di poter fare con lui o magari lo interrogava e sentiva la sua voce profonda che gli rispondeva.  
La notte stessa, dormendo, gli aveva ripetuto che in ogni storia c’era sempre un fondo di verità, anche se non era completa.   
Così aveva capito cosa doveva fare.   
Doveva trovare quel posto.  
La Sorgente dell’Albero della Vita nasceva dai rami rigogliosi, percorreva tutto l’enorme tronco interno e poi si librava come una sottile cascata che dava vita ad un ruscello ed infine ad una pozza argentea.   
Le radici circondavano quel posto interrato, immense e maestose si diramavano creando una sorta di prigione di legno sotto terra, intricata ed affascinante, sicura per chiunque riuscisse ad arrivarvi.   
Trovare l’Albero, comunque, non era stato facile, ma era stato peggio trovare il modo di arrivare alla Sorgente, per giorni era rimasto lì a riflettere sul significato delle incisioni in quell’antico libro, fino a che aveva capito che   
‘Solo l’animo che per Amore la Vita cerca, l’accesso troverà’ significava che doveva permettere all’Albero di leggere il suo animo e sperare che l’amore di cui parlava dimorasse in sé e che fosse di gradimento dello Spirito che dava la Vita.   
Si era buttato in quell’impresa a capofitto e senza riflettere, come la maggior parte delle cose che aveva fatto in tutta la sua vita, però nel momento in cui aveva deciso di farlo, non c’era stato verso di fermarsi a ragionare. Non sapeva perché farlo, il perché per lui era inutile dato che era ovvio.   
Come non cercare di resuscitare Allanon?   
Serviva una motivazione?   
Wil si era seduto sulle radici carico di speranza ed aveva aperto la propria mente ed il proprio cuore all’Albero della Vita, sperando di trovare la motivazione giusta.   
All’inizio non era successo nulla, era rimasto lì a meditare a lungo preda del nervoso e del fastidio crescente, fino a che poi alla somma della propria disperazione si era messo a gridare e piangere abbracciando le radici su cui sedeva, dicendo infine l’unica cosa che evidentemente all’Albero interessava.   
“Vuoi sapere se lo amo? Vuoi davvero che lo dica? Non lo sai da solo che lo amo e che non posso permettere che di lui rimanga solo la sua spada ed il suo ricordo?”  
L’aveva detto più a sé stesso che ad un’Entità che per quanto ne sapeva poteva appartenere ad un’antica razza estinta.   
Ma dirlo l’aveva fatto sentire libero e appena quelle parole erano scivolate fuori da lui insieme alle proprie lacrime trattenute dal primo istante in cui Allanon era morto davanti ai suoi occhi, aveva sentito le radici muoversi e cingerlo in un dolcissimo caldo abbraccio che piano piano l’aveva inglobato fino ad adagiarlo sotto terra, in mezzo a quella fortezza sicura ed invalicabile.   
Il rumore dell’acqua era stata la prima e sola cosa sentita una volta ripresa coscienza di sé.   
Le guance ancora bagnate di lacrime mai versate prima.   
Non aveva mai voluto dire più di ‘Allanon significa molto per me’ perché era anche sempre stato molto arrabbiato con lui ed inoltre perché ammettere una cosa del genere quando sapevi benissimo di non essere ricambiato?  
Aveva capito di sbagliare la notte in cui si erano salutati, prima che lui poi spirasse per sempre.  
Nella mente di Wil non sarebbe mai andato via quel loro momento, quel dialogo. Wil aveva immediatamente capito che era diverso dagli altri, Allanon gli aveva dato un prezioso consiglio e fatto dei complimenti, l’aveva rassicurato ed abbracciato in modo dolce e caloroso, quel modo che sa di conclusione.   
Non aveva voluto vederlo, ma l’aveva sentito. Era stato non solo il primo vero avvicinamento, ma anche l’ultimo.   
Ci aveva messo tanto a scendere perché prima si era detto ‘il mondo ha bisogno di Allanon’, poi ‘sua figlia ha bisogno di lui e per me lei è importante’, poi ancora ‘ho un debito da saldare’, anche se non era convinto che al lato pratico avesse dei veri debiti con lui, magari non l’aveva ascoltato tre quarti di volte rendendosi la vita più difficile rispetto a se l’avesse ascoltato sempre, ma quello non era essere in debito, così come non era vero che lo faceva per Mareth o per il mondo che non riusciva a sentire come il centro del proprio universo.   
Cosa c’era ora al centro del proprio universo?   
Ora che Allanon non c’era e che lui si era salvato per miracolo o forse per qualche sorta di magia che l’aveva voluto ringraziare per la salvezza, da cosa ricominciare?   
Wil non aveva più né le pietre magiche né la spada di Shannara, era solo uno come gli altri alla ricerca di qualcosa che gli dicesse cosa fare.   
Quel qualcosa l’aveva portato lì.   
\- Non ho niente di suo, ma la profezia non diceva niente a proposito di oggetti appartenenti alla vita da riavere. - Disse ad alta voce Wil chinandosi sulle sponde dell’enorme pozza d’acqua che non sembrava molto profonda, infilò le dita e ripensò al resto dei versi studiati a memoria.   
‘Quando la richiesta accettata sarà, la Sorgente la vita darà.’  
\- Non so proprio cosa dovrei fare or... - Ma la voce gli morì in gola quando sentì che l’acqua cambiava leggermente rumore, levato lo sguardo con ancora la mano immersa, sentì che la piccola cascata non ricadeva sul ruscello e poi sulla pozza, ma bensì su qualcos’altro.   
Quel qualcosa non era una cosa, ma una persona e gli stava davanti ad un paio di metri, proprio sotto il getto dell’acqua che si liberava dal groviglio incantato delle radici.   
Le scie argentee deviavano il loro percorso illuminando del colore lunare un corpo nudo di un uomo massiccio, gli dava le spalle, la testa era china, come se non fosse sveglio.   
Wil si sollevò in piedi ed entrò nell’acqua senza accorgersene nemmeno.   
La pelle liscia non presentava alcun solco runico o cicatrice, nessun segno addosso, non era nemmeno la pelle di uno spettro. Il colore era roseo sebbene l’acqua d’argento gli desse una luce diversa.   
Mosse dei passi come se non fosse nemmeno lì, l’acqua salì fino alle ginocchia, tiepida e dolce.   
Wil si fermò per poi sollevare un braccio, la mano rivolta verso di lui, la sua schiena ampia, le spalle e le braccia muscolose, i glutei sodi, i fianchi stretti e le cosce come levigate nel marmo.   
L’acqua lo faceva sembrare una statua, mentre lo bagnava.   
\- Girati... - Mormorò Wil senza la forza di dire il suo nome.   
Quello che provò in quel momento non era definibile, non c’era un sentimento preciso che prevaleva, non riusciva a ragionare e a smistare quel groviglio potente che sentiva.  
Sospensione.   
Sollevando la mano fu come se mettesse tutto sotto ghiaccio in attesa di lui, del suo volto, dei suoi occhi.   
L’uomo si girò lentamente raddrizzando il capo nel sentirlo, poi finalmente lo ebbe di fronte.   
Il resto del suo corpo nudo e bagnato scolpito in quel modo perfetto esattamente come lo ricordava.   
Il suo viso tenebroso non era più segnato come lo era sempre stato, i lineamenti decisi ed affilati di una bellezza oscura erano corrugati, ma non un segno di sciupatezza addosso. Non era stato mai così bene, fisicamente parlando.   
Wil mosse un altro passo ritrovandosi davanti a lui, la mano proseguì il percorso e gli carezzò il viso coperto di un filo di barba, i capelli neri e corti scivolavano sulla fronte bagnati dall’acqua.   
Le dita tremanti di Wil toccarono le sue guance morbide e calde, i rivoli presero una deviazione dal suo viso, unendosi alle sue dita che risalirono sugli occhi. Al suo arrivo li aprì, erano neri e profondi nella loro forma sottile ed un po’ allungata, mentre un tormento vibrava chiaro e limpido.   
Wil lo capì subito mentre qualcosa di magico accompagnava il loro incontro.   
Gli bastò solo un istante.   
\- Non sai chi sei. - Allanon si aggrottò ulteriormente provando a rispondere, ma riuscì solo a fare un breve cenno con il capo, poi gli prese la mano dal proprio viso e la voltò guardandogli il palmo, come se ricordasse un vecchio flash che riguardava quel gesto, come se il palmo della mano di Wil dovesse ricordargli qualcosa che però rimase bloccato sulla soglia senza rivelarsi.   
\- Qual è il mio nome? - Chiese piano e basso in un mormorio che fece rabbrividire Wil.   
\- Il tuo nome è Allanon e sei appena tornato in vita. - Poi i suoi occhi chiari di mezzo elfo scesero sui suoi pettorali pronunciati e sugli addominali perfetti e scolpiti, risalì sul collo e si turbarono. - E non penso tu abbia i tuoi poteri. - Disse tornando lentamente pragmatico e cosciente della realtà.   
Allanon si meravigliò.   
\- Poteri? -   
\- Sei un druido. - e appena lo disse, fu come se un fulmine attraversasse l’uomo che immediatamente si accasciò in avanti fra le sue braccia, Wil lo prese al volo reggendo il suo corpo massiccio e possente che si scontrava completamente col proprio, lo accompagnò fuori dal getto della cascata e lo stese nel ruscello ai loro piedi, l’acqua l’avvolse come una dolce coperta.   
La sensazione fisica del suo corpo addosso, le sue braccia abbandonate sulle sue, le mani sulla sua schiena nuda e possente, la consistenza concreta e forte di Allanon lo sconvolse e lo fece rabbrividire da capo a piedi, gli ci volle un po’ per riprendersi, quando lo fece lo stava carezzando sulla fronte. Wil si riscosse e ritrasse la mano.   
Dire che lo amava in preda alla disperazione era una cosa, vivere con quel concetto era ben altro, ma per un momento era stato quasi naturale.   
Non aveva la minima idea di che cosa dovesse fare, obiettivamente era arrivato lì senza sapere nemmeno cosa stesse andando a fare.   
Si diceva che l’Albero della Vita aveva un Sorgente che riportava la vita a chi lo desiderava, ma la profezia parlava chiaramente che non i desideri di tutti potevano avverarsi e visto che sempre meno persone venivano accontentate, quel posto era presto diventato mitologico e perduto.   
“Amore...” Si ripeté fra sé e sé mentre aspettava che Allanon si riprendesse. “Ce ne sono di molti tipi, che ne so io dell’amore? Pensavo di amare Amberle e poi ho iniziato a provare qualcosa per Mareth e poi quando Allanon è morto ho capito che non l’avevo mai odiato ma... quanto complicato è sempre stato il nostro rapporto e questo sentimento? Ed ora lo traduco in ‘amore’ e tutto si apre e funziona. Ma che amore sarebbe? Come ‘amore’?”  
Le domande si moltiplicavano mano a mano che i secondi proseguivano e visto che Allanon non si risvegliava, decise di trascinarlo fuori dall’acqua e trovare un modo per uscire da lì.   
Per essere vivo, lo era. Probabilmente tornare in vita non era tanto facile, il fatto che non ricordasse nulla non era indicativo ma piuttosto normale.   
“Ritroverò Mareth e gli altri e sapranno come aiutarlo, intanto usciremo di qua!”  
Poi alzò la testa ed osservò le radici che si radunavano partendo dell’albero che da sotto non si vedeva.   
\- Più facile a dirsi che a farsi. Non è stato facile entrare, come può esserlo uscirne? - Così sospirò insofferente tornando a guardare Allanon addormentato, la sua nudità lo turbava ogni volta così decise di togliersi la maglia e posargliela sull’inguine.   
Si sentì una ragazzina in quel gesto, ma preferì ovviamente non pensarci.   
\- Una cosa per volta! -   
Wil mani ai fianchi si sollevò in piedi ed iniziò a percorrere lo spazio a disposizione, erano un paio di metri quadri, non molto ampio ma nemmeno così minuscolo. Piacevole alla vista e sicuramente rilassante, ma non sembrava proprio esserci una via d’uscita.   
Wil si aggrottò chiudendo gli occhi, cercò di ricordare qualcosa sulla profezia imparata, ma non gli sembrava ci fosse niente a proposito, così stufo ed esasperato allargò le braccia e alzando il capo semplicemente parlò all’Albero: - Ehi, possiamo uscire da qui? -   
La voce echeggiò come in un pozzo, poco dopo le radici cominciarono a muoversi striscianti come serpenti, istintivamente Wil si gettò su Allanon e si aggrappò a lui cercando di proteggerlo, strinse forte gli occhi ed attese senza farsi una sola domanda. Le radici si chiusero su entrambi stringendoli insieme come le spire di un Pitone, Wil si sentì soffocare e per un momento pensò che sarebbero morti, poi il buio lo colse.   
  
Quando si svegliò dormiva steso su Allanon come se fosse un comodo e caldo materasso, intorno a lui la radura, l’Albero accanto e la notte a nascondere una tenera posizione.   
\- Da quanto siamo qua fuori?- Si chiese ad alta voce tirandosi su a malincuore, erano asciutti e sembravano entrambi stare bene e chinatosi su Allanon, gli toccò la guancia chiamandolo sperando che quella volta avesse successo.   
\- Allanon? - Lo chiamò speranzoso. Le sue palpebre si strinsero mentre le pupille si mossero, un paio di secondi dopo il nero delle sue iridi lo cercavano confusi e turbati. Faceva quasi male quello sguardo, Wil si sforzò di rimanere in sé e finse di sapere cosa fare, anche se in realtà non ne aveva proprio la minima idea.   
Non aveva di certo immaginato di riuscire a resuscitarlo... ora era lì, ma non ricordava nulla e probabilmente non aveva i poteri.   
Ma almeno era lì.   
Wil sorrise sentendosi sollevato nel vederlo sveglio e vivo, sapeva di essere incosciente e che era solo all’inizio di una bella impresa, però non stava andando male fino ad ora.   
\- Come va? - Chiese poi mettendosi a sedere, tendendogli la mano per farlo alzare a sua volta. Allanon gli prese la mano titubante e si lasciò tirare su, il suo viso felice brillava di una bella luce, guardandolo l’uomo cominciò a sentirsi meglio nonostante il caos che imperversava nella sua mente.   
Un unico istinto dentro, quello di fidarsi di lui. Il resto era buio completo.   
\- Buio. - Disse piano, Wil rabbrividì ancora al suono della sua voce. Ora era reale, non solo un ricordo od un sogno. Si trovò gli occhi che gli bruciavano, ma ricacciò le lacrime indietro.   
\- Andrà meglio, probabilmente ci vuole tempo. Recupererai tutto. Sicuramente ti aiuterà andare nella tua fortezza dove ti rigeneri, sicuramente Mareth ha portato lì le tue cose. Ci aspetta un bel viaggio, sono sicuro che se andrai là la nebbia si diraderà! Dopotutto sei tornato in vita, non è facile! - Wil trovò conforto nel parlare tanto ed iniziò a farlo a macchinetta mentre si tirava su in piedi e cercava fra le proprie cose qualcosa da dargli per vestirsi.   
\- Buio.- Ripeté lui cupo solamente. Wil riemerse dalla propria borsa tracolla presa al primo villaggio incontrato, aveva radunato poche cose per il suo viaggio, non certo molti vestiti. Un cambio che non gli sarebbe mai andato bene.   
\- Come? - Chiese senza capire.   
\- Buio, non nebbia. - Wil fece un sorrisino divertito, rimaneva comunque lui.   
\- Andrà meglio, non agitarti. -   
\- Non lo sono. - Puntualizzò calmo. Wil alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Ok, perfetto! Perché finché non troviamo un villaggio dovrai andare in giro solo con quella maglia intorno alla vita! - Allanon si guardò sempre calmo e composto, come se essere tornati in vita non fosse una cosa per cui andare nel panico e fare i matti.   
Wil lo invidiava, non faceva una piega nemmeno all’idea di stare nudo chissà per quanto.   
“Fin dove arriverà la sua mancanza di memoria?” Si chiese senza capire quanto dovesse spiegargli del modo di vivere. “Saprà che non bisogna andare in giro nudi?”  
  


[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5e/4e/93/5e4e93c8cacfeb1e1dbbeb218bdbf06e.jpg) [ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/77/ad/ae/77adae1dd5fff5f087a84a66090f1475.jpg) [](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5b/73/0d/5b730d68d2f5ef4cfac5293b42402c4b.jpg)


	2. Il lento richiamo di sé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il passaggio da quel che erano prima a quel che devono essere non è facile, Wil ha capito che amava Allanon in qualche modo o non avrebbe mai potuto resuscitarlo, ma convivere con quella consapevolezza non è facile, anche perchè deve tradurla meglio a sé stesso e deve capire come è meglio agire nell'eventualità in cui Allanon recuperi memoria e magia, cosa che spera succeda. Il viaggio per ritrovarsi è appena iniziato ed è un viaggio sia concreto che metaforico per entrambi.

2\. IL LENTO RICHIAMO DI SÉ 

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/shannara/allawil10.jpeg)  
"e lo sento scorrere nelle mie vene   
e ho bisogno di questo fuoco solo per sapere che sono sveglio   
cancellato, mi manca fino al sorgere del sole   
e ho bisogno di questo fuoco solo per sapere che sono sveglio   
finché non andremo in basso"   
[/Until we go down - Ruelle/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzjcKS5X4WQ)

  
Decisero di partire subito per trovare un villaggio dove vestirsi e trovare almeno un cavallo su cui viaggiare.   
Incamminati verso terre abitate, la notte inoltrata faceva da silenziosa spettatrice aiutando Wil a non vedere troppo bene il suo corpo sempre ovviamente nudo.   
\- Non mi fai domande? - Chiese sorpreso che non facesse nemmeno mezza domanda, non sembrava curioso. - Io morirei di curiosità! - Allanon lo guardò sorpreso, la sua maglia intorno alla vita copriva a stento il necessario, ma non faceva un gran lavoro.   
Il resto del corpo nudo se la cavava egregiamente a metterlo in subbuglio, non aveva mai avuto di certi problemi, come poteva averne ora?   
“Forse prima ero troppo occupato a detestarlo e biasimarlo e prima ancora c’era Amberlie e...ma che ne so cos’è!?”  
Wil non gli piacevano le risposte, perciò tendeva ad evitarle.   
\- Hai detto che devo avere pazienza e che probabilmente ricorderò. - Rispose lui logico facendo seccare Wil.   
\- Io sarei morto dal panico. - Sbottò infastidito. Allanon non capiva dove fosse il problema e continuò fissandolo.   
\- Non capisco perché. Hai detto di avermi riportato in vita, penso sia una cosa positiva. Dici che andando in un certo posto le cose dovrebbero tornare al loro posto, per cui è una questione di tempo. - Cercò di usare più parole vedendo che Wil si sentiva a suo agio parlando, ma non trovò giovamento nel mettere in fila così tanti concetti. Però notò che Wil invece si sentiva meglio nel sentirlo parlare. Forse gli piaceva la sua voce.   
\- Ti ho riportato in vita perché per me sei una persona molto importante. Spero che recupererai tutto. Se così non fosse io... io non so cosa dovremmo fare... suppongo che la cosa che contava di più era riaverti fra noi, ma... - Wil tornò ad impossessarsi della parola ed Allanon, camminando dritto davanti a sé col suo tipico passo sicuro, l’ascoltava trovando buffo il suo preoccuparsi tanto per qualcosa che non sapevano sa si sarebbe verificato o meno e soprattutto perché si agitava tanto per una cosa che al massimo avrebbe afflitto lui.   
\- Tu ricordi tutto, no? - Wil lo guardò di nuovo pentendosene, il suo sguardo era sempre così complicato da sostenere, lo metteva in totale subbuglio.   
\- Sì, ma... -   
\- Siamo legati e tu ricordi tutto, siamo a buon punto. Specie perché, come dici, mi hai riportato in vita. - Wil  non era sicuro che fosse tanto facile e forse l’Allanon di una volta non l’avrebbe vista tanto leggera, ma l’Allanon di una volta era rovinato dall’immenso sapere che portava con sé. Sicuramente il non sapere più niente lo rendeva puro e genuino.   
“Dunque senza il fardello dei druidi e del suo sapere sarebbe così Allanon? Così facile e piacevole?” Dopotutto non era male, pensò.   
Anche se non avesse recuperato la memoria gli sarebbe rimasta una persona forse più piacevole dell’altra petulante, pesante e saccente.   
“Eppure non è lui il mio Allanon? Quello petulante, pesante e saccente che sa troppe cose e quindi non può prendere tutto alla leggera e farla semplice?” Solo dopo si rese conto d’aver pensato ‘il mio Allanon’ ma preferì far finta di nulla. Come al solito.   
  
“Era più facile correre dietro alle donne, ecco perché sono riuscito a non vedere quello che avevo sotto il naso, quello che avevo dentro. Quello che provavo per lui.”  
Wil  consegnò ad Allanon i vestiti trovati in quel vecchio rifugio ancora ben agibile, doveva essere stato abbandonato da poco, c’erano ancora provviste a lunga scadenza, della legna ben coperta nel portico e vestiario di vario genere.  
Trovare quel posto poco fuori la foresta, non era stata una gran brutta cosa.   
Era andato a chiedere aiuto, ma vedendo il rifugio disabitato aveva deciso di soffermarsi e cercare cibo e vestiti.   
\- Pensavo di ripartire all’alba. Forse sarai stanco, io un po’ lo sono. Ed ho anche fame. - Disse Wil con un sorriso che cercava di mascherare il disagio per i propri pensieri.  
Ora che era alla fase successiva del suo piano non pensato, poteva riflettere su tutto quello che non aveva mai voluto considerare.  
Prima c’era stata Amberlie da aiutare e salvare, innamorarsi di lei era stato facile e la missione l’aveva tenuto molto occupato, poi si era arrabbiato con Allanon, detestarlo era stato ancora più facile che innamorarsi di Amberlie, o per lo meno convincersi di esserlo.   
La ricerca di Eretria l’aveva spinto a credere di poter spostare i propri istinti su di lei, ma nel non trovarla non era stato complicato buttarsi su Mareth. Forse la vera spinta nel provare qualcosa per lei era stato il sapere che era figlia di Allanon.  
Ce l’aveva con lui e non poteva provare niente di positivo, ma la figlia era un altro discorso.   
Ora era tutto scivolato via, come lavato dall’acqua di una cascata.   
Allanon era morto, lui per poco non l’aveva raggiunto, aveva compiuto un’impresa a dir poco epica ed ora era come libero dai propri preconcetti precedenti.   
Cosa contava la mancata fiducia di Allanon per cui lui si era arrabbiato?  
Dopotutto non era mancata fiducia ma solo senso del dovere troppo spiccato. Allanon non si era comportato bene nel nascondergli tutte quelle cose importanti, ma quanto bene aveva fatto oltre a quello?   
Quando si era riappacificato con lui perché aveva capito il peso dei propri ruoli e poteri, poi era morto e a quel punto... a quel punto Allanon era morto cercando di salvare tutti.   
“È morto perché invece di rigenerarsi nel sonno druidico, è andato avanti a cercare Bandon. Avrà sbagliato con lui, ma anche lì cercava di raddrizzare un destino infame che lui già sapeva, come sa sempre tutto. Me la prendevo con lui per questo suo sapere che non condivideva e pensavo che non si fidasse di me, ma poi ho capito cosa significa avere un ruolo fondamentale, sapere cose, avere capacità e dover fare delle scelte. Io stesso ho sacrificato la mia vita per il bene del mondo che mi ha sempre discriminato. Ho fatto esattamente quello che Allanon ha fatto per secoli, per cui è stato criticato.”  
Ora che aveva capito ogni cosa di Allanon e che era lì dopo averlo perso, Wil riusciva a vedere le cose con chiarezza per quello che erano.   
\- A cosa pensi? - Chiese Allanon dopo essersi vestito con gli abiti trovati, Wil era rimasto soprappensiero a guardare dispiaciuto il corpo possente che veniva coperto. Ridacchiò nel sentirsi fare quella domanda.   
\- Non mi leggi nel pensiero, eh? - Allanon si chiese perché gli facesse quella domanda e lui si affrettò a spiegare mentre rovistava nelle dispense:   
\- È una delle capacità dei druidi, lo facevi sempre ed io mi arrabbiavo. - Allanon non fece una piega e rimase in piedi in attesa di poter fare qualcosa per rendersi utile. Wil gli indicò il caminetto. - Accenderesti il fuoco? - Allanon annuì avviandosi nell’incavo del muro ricamato con dei mattoni anneriti che creavano l’anfratto per il camino. La cenere vecchia sul fondo, un ferro nero accanto ed un po’ di legna pronta per essere utilizzata.   
Allanon sentì l’istinto di accenderlo con un gesto della mano, ma si fermò guardandosela turbato. Perché avrebbe dovuto farlo in quel modo?   
Aggrottato cercò della carta e dei fiammiferi che trovò a portata di mano in una specie di cesta accanto, prese poi la legna sottile e mettendo tutto insieme iniziò a far fuoco.   
Le fiammelle piccole ed arancioni iniziarono a bruciare la carta e i legnetti piccoli poco dopo presero anche su quelli più grandi.  
Allanon rimase incantato dal fuoco che prendeva sempre più forma e si ingigantiva davanti ai suoi occhi, scaldandolo con le lingue sensuali danzanti. Poco dopo scoppiettava ed i suoi occhi non si staccavano più.   
\- Come so fare le cose se non ricordo nulla? - Chiese dopo un po’ che si fu ipnotizzato col fuoco. Wil trasalì mettendo i piatti pronti sul tavolo, non aveva cucinato nulla, semplicemente aveva versato qualcosa che sembrava ben conservato.   
\- Immagino che sia lo stesso per il parlare e camminare. Sono cose che sai fare perché sì. - Allanon si guardò i palmi delle mani turbato, come se ci fosse una specie di richiamo in essi.   
\- Perché sento di poter fare altro che non mi viene? - Wil si voltò ad osservarlo con dispiacere, capendo di cosa parlava. Lo vide accucciato davanti al fuoco con dei semplici vestiti comodi così lontani dal suo solito stile, anche i capelli gli si erano asciugati giù e non era pettinato alla sua solita maniera. Nessun segno inciso sulla pelle, niente del vecchio Allanon.   
\- È la magia. - Spiegò come se si scusasse di non averlo riportato in vita con essa.   
Allanon lo guardò e si alzò raggiungendolo al tavolo di legno, sembrava un tavolo da quattro, si sedettero uno davanti all’altro mentre il fuoco poco distante li riscaldava.   
\- Senti il richiamo della magia o il tuo corpo oltre alle memorie di queste cose semplici, come camminare, parlare ed accendere il fuoco, ha anche la memoria della magia. - Allanon annuì trovandola una spiegazione sensata.   
Si mise a mangiare trovando subito conforto nel riempire lo stomaco che gli diede finalmente pace. Così quei crampi non derivavano dalla sua rinascita ma dal semplice fatto che aveva fame!   
Wil non notò minimamente le sue scoperte basilari, ma tornò alle proprie riflessioni. Era strano fare cose così normali con lui, non le avevano mai fatte, era sempre stato tutto complicato e difficile tanto da impedirgli di vedere le cose come erano e viverle nel modo corretto.   
\- Cosa ci legava? - Chiese improvviso Allanon dopo che non aveva mai voluto sapere nulla.   
A Wil venne un colpo alla sua domanda ed in particolare a quella e iniziò a sudare freddo.   
Iniziò a giocare col cibo nel piatto mentre la fame si chiudeva e grattandosi la nuca fra i capelli biondi corti tutti spettinati, mormorò:   
\- Beh ecco... è complicato... è sempre stato un rapporto difficile ma... dicevi che volevi aspettare di recuperare la memoria, no? - Allanon alzò le spalle.   
\- Quanto sarà lungo questo viaggio? - Wil scosse il capo.   
\- Non so nemmeno dove siamo di preciso, appena lo capisco possiamo raggiungere la tua base. - Allanon inarcò così le sopracciglia in segno di ovvietà, così Wil si irritò nel sentirsi obbligato a qualcosa con un solo piccolo gesto delle sopracciglia.   
“Resta comunque lui!”  
Pensò stizzito, suo malgrado parlò:   
\- Tu sei un druido, sai cosa sono i druidi? -   
\- Persone con poteri magici? - Wil annuì continuando a mangiare.   
\- È riduttivo dire che hanno poteri. Loro... - Wil cercò un termine adatto per definire un druido, poi scosse il capo ed alzò le spalle: - Loro sono le creature più potenti della Terra. - Concluse soddisfatto. Poi vedendo che per Allanon non era abbastanza continuò: - Sanno un sacco di cose, sentono un sacco di cose, vedono in certi casi, ora non so nemmeno io tutte le capacità dei druidi, ma principalmente usano la magia, possono essere molto forti. -   
\- Dove vive la mia razza? -   
\- Penso che ce ne sia solo una attualmente. Tua figlia. Vi siete estinti, ma se cerchi una lezione di storia sei con la persona sbagliata! - Disse Wil sdrammatizzando. Allanon lo guardò con disappunto e Wil si alzò seccato nel sentirsi uno scolaro che aveva studiato poco, mise il piatto nel lavello e lo guardò con le mani ai fianchi, Allanon lo guardò in attesa del resto senza capire perché fosse tanto seccato, così sospirando decise di lasciar perdere.   
\- Io sono uno Shannara, provengo da una stirpe nel cui sangue scorre la magia. Posso utilizzare oggetti magici come delle pietre ed una spada potenti e chissà quante altre cose che non mi hai mai insegnato, ho scoperto che il mio sangue è purificatore e... - Wil si strinse nelle spalle. - Penso ne sapresti più tu. Credo che la capacità principale sia l’utilizzo degli oggetti più forti che esistano. - Semplificò Wil. A quel punto Allanon si alzò e mise il proprio piatto insieme a quello di Wil, sfiorandolo con suo corpo, questi sussultò sentendosi elettrizzare dietro la nuca, si leccò le labbra e lo guardò senza spostarsi, come a vedere cosa avrebbe fatto Allanon lo guardò sfilando via verso il fuoco. Chissà se era vero che non aveva poteri e non leggeva in lui?   
“È una cosa da usare a mio vantaggio, devo imparare a gestire quello che provo prima che lui torni a leggere e mi umili. Non potrei mai fargli sapere che cosa provo per lui.” Poi si corresse tossicchiando mentre andava a sedersi nel divano davanti al fuoco, Allanon si chinò e mise un altro legno nel camino.   
“Beh, prima di nasconderlo devo capire di cosa si tratta. Che provo del sentimento per lui è ovvio, come lo è che l’avevo soffocato per tutti gli altri problemi vari... ma ora che di problemi non ce ne sono più e che ho ridimensionato le cose, viene tutto a galla. Devo solo capire cos’è e accettarlo e poi nasconderlo per bene.”  
Wil si prese le ginocchia tirando su i piedi con sé nel divano, Allanon rimase lì vicino al fuoco e lo guardò. Trovava confortevole la vicinanza di quell’elemento caldo, ma sorrise nel guardare quella posa infantile e tenera di Wil.   
\- Quindi siamo compagni di viaggio ed avventure? - Wil sorrise divertito.   
Compagni, si ripeté. Che bella parola associata a lui. Quanto l’aveva stupidamente rifiutata?   
\- Direi di sì. Tu lo eri con mio padre che è morto e poi lo sei diventato con me. - Allanon si accigliò piegando la testa di lato, così si sedette vicino a lui nel divano.   
\- Wil, ma quanti anni ho? - Wil scoppiò a ridere alleggerendo sempre più la tensione, calava la guardia così facilmente, mano a mano che stava con lui così, senza drammi, doveri e pericoli. Solo loro, nessuno a sapere che erano vivi.   
Non era male, dopotutto.   
\- Non ne ho la minima idea, ma sono un bel po’! Più di 300 di sicuro! Sei morto perché non ti sei rigenerato nel sonno druidico che impiega decenni a fare il suo dovere. Rigenera completamente il corpo e la magia, perciò credo che potresti essere anche millenario! -   
Allanon si aggrappò all’informazione di come era morto.   
\- Sono morto perché non mi sono rigenerato? - Wil annuì. Per essere uno che non voleva sapere anzitempo, faceva tante domande. Non gli dava fastidio essere quello che sapeva, solo che era molto strano. Inebriante. Quasi ubriacante.   
I due erano seduti vicini in quel sofà imbottito di paglia e ricoperto con una calda coperta di pelo, si guardavano alla luce del fuoco arancione, uno curioso e l’altro divertito e con la voglia matta di non far finire mai quella notte.  
“Quasi non voglio che ricordi. Quando ricorderà quante cose cambieranno? Anzi, torneranno come prima, quando erano complicate e maledettamente impossibili?”   
Non era sicuro di cosa voleva, ma dipendeva dal fatto che non sapeva come affrontare quello che provava, che finalmente si costringeva a vedere.   
\- Sei morto perché eri troppo indebolito per via della mancata rigenerazione ed in quelle condizioni hai affrontato un druido oscuro fortissimo, il Signore degli Inganni. Se fossi stato al pieno delle tue forze sono sicuro che ce l’avresti fatta, ma... - Wil non sapeva perché ci teneva a giustificarlo, ma Allanon era interessato alla storia come se sentisse dentro di sé che era essenziale l’esito.   
\- Come l’avete sconfitto? - Perché era evidente che poi era morto.   
\- La spada potente, ricordi? Mi hai detto che era la sola cosa in grado di sconfiggerlo ed io sono l’unico in grado di usarla. - Allanon annuì istintivamente orgoglioso, provò l’insana voglia di mettergli una mano sulla spalla e fargli un complimento, ma si trattenne chiedendosi quanto avrebbe potuto ancora trattenere quelle ondate istintive che gli salivano da dentro, quelle nei confronti di quel ragazzo erano fortissime. Presto non avrebbe più potuto stare fermo.   



	3. Il prezzo della magia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allanon è resuscitato ma non ricorda niente e non ha la magia, però ne sente il richiamo. Riuscirà lentamente il vecchio e vero Allanon a tornare a galla? E questo cosa comporterà? Quali sono gli istinti profondi che aveva sempre nascosto e represso e che ora verranno fuori senza freni inibitori? Wil lo sta per scoprire a sue spese, ma nel suo caso fare ciò che è giusto potrebbe essere la cosa più difficile di tutte!

3\. IL PREZZO DELLA MAGIA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/shannara/allawil16.jpg)   
" Ogni sera, guarda la stessa vecchia stella, ma la strada sottostante sta cambiando   
Dopo un po' perdi chi sei   
e non sarai mai più lo stesso   
Soffrire nel mondo selvaggio   
Sono sparito dalla vista, sperando che la morte non sia vicina   
Forse sono stanco di perdere tempo o forse sono morto da anni"   
[/Wild world - Scott Ruth/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKKebsaZblQ)

  
“Immagino che si maturi, no? Ora vedo le cose diversamente da prima, riesco a capire cosa è davvero importante e su cosa posso passare sopra perché ho fatto esperienze che mi hanno fatto maturare di più. E poi è anche vero che lo capisco meglio, prima non potevo.”  
Al momento giusto Allanon aveva dato la vita per Wil e Mareth, perciò non poteva recriminare come un tempo.   
\- Ce l’avevo con te, ma era il destino il colpevole. Cercavi di dirmelo, ma io non ti credevo e volevo avercela con qualcuno, perciò ti accusavo di non dirmi le cose che sapevi e sentivi... - Disse a testa bassa Wil fissandosi le ginocchia che si abbracciava. Allanon guardava lui e lo ascoltava senza interromperlo, così sollevò il capo e lo guardò ansioso di vedere come la prendeva. Era serio e attento, non sembrava arrabbiato o ferito.   
\- Come mi hai perdonato? - Chiese piano e penetrante. Wil incantato dal suo sguardo scuro e profondo, rispose incapace di staccare gli occhi dai suoi:  
\- Mi sono trovato in condizioni simili alle tue. Ad avere un ruolo e sapere cose che sapevo di non poter condividere con gli altri per non influenzare gli eventi. Ed ho capito che ce l’avevo con te perché pensavo non ti fidassi di me, ma non era vero. Tu non potevi, così come io. Mi sono incolpato per dei fallimenti e tu mi hai consolato dicendo che non dovevo vedere solo quelli ma anche i successi. Così ho realizzato che ci tenevi a me e che era una questione di destino, di ruoli, di giusto e sbagliato, ma non di scelte e sentimenti. - Allanon trovò confortevole la consapevolezza che Wil aveva capito una cosa simile e che nella morte non si erano separati con sentimenti negativi di mezzo.   
\- Eravamo compagni di missioni, dicevi?  - Wil sorrise ancora a quel termine.   
\- Ti sei sempre isolato di proposito perché pensavi che i legami indebolissero e poi sei morto quando hai iniziato ad averne. Hai provato un senso di colpa verso Bandon e provando a salvarlo o fermarlo hai saltato il sonno druidico e ti sei indebolito, sei morto per proteggere me e tua figlia. I legami ti hanno ucciso. Eppure l’avevi detto, come hai sempre detto tutto. È il destino, non siamo noi. I legami indeboliscono, bisogna essere forti. Ma eccoci qua. Tu sei morto, si può dire per me, ed io ho abbandonato completamente la vita di prima per trovare un modo per riportarti in qua. - Wil trovò catartica quella confessione, prima di farla non aveva capito quanto bisogno ne avesse avuto.   
Allanon quella volta seguì il suo istinto e gli mise una mano sulla spalla girandosi meglio verso di lui, poi scivolò dietro al collo e strinse la presa come sentiva di dover fare. Wil rabbrividì e chiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi a quella sensazione terribilmente bella e nostalgica.   
\- L’ultima volta che ci siamo visti prima della tua morte, mi hai stretto così. - Era un ricordo doloroso eppure il più bello.   
\- La prima volta che siamo stati davvero compagni di viaggio... - Allanon così l’attirò a sé e appoggiò la testa alla sua chiudendo gli occhi a sua volta, si abbandonò a quella sensazione splendida, così calda e confortevole, così giusta.   
Aveva voluto farlo per tutto il tempo, come se fosse la memoria del corpo a spingerlo.   
\- Se non eravamo compagni di viaggio da sempre, come posso sentire questo? Perché mi hai riportato in vita? - Wil ricordò la profezia.   
Solo per amore si poteva riportare in vita qualcuno. Era evidente che Wil lo amava, non molto il modo ed il tipo di amore.   
O forse lo era anche quello?   
\- Te l’ho detto, avevamo un rapporto complicato ed io non so nemmeno come spiegartelo, però alla fine ho capito che sbagliavo e... ed è stato troppo tardi... - Allanon si staccò e gli prese il viso fra le mani guardandolo negli occhi così da vicino, Wil era intorpidito mentre il corpo fremeva con quello sguardo penetrante su di sé.   
Si sentiva pieno di brividi che partivano dall’inguine.  
Un momento, da dove?   
Wil aprì la bocca nella propria spontanea sorpresa e Allanon parlò:   
\- Non so cosa ci legava e cosa io posso averti detto, ma so cosa provo ora stando davanti a te. È un istinto al pari della magia. Tu sei... è come se fossi la cosa più importante, come se non potessi lasciarti andare. Non capisco quello che provo, per questo ti faccio tutte queste domande, ma la verità è che sono felice di essere qua con te. È questo che sento. - Wil voleva chiedergli come poteva stare bene nell’essere senza memoria e magia, si fidava solo del suo istinto che ogni tanto gli parlava e lo confondeva e poi si fidava di tutto quello che lui gli raccontava, eppure era lì e stava bene, non si stava distruggendo nel non sapere, non si stava schiacciando in ciò che aveva perduto.   
Probabilmente fu ancora il suo istinto a spingerlo verso le sue labbra, realizzando che lo stava per baciare Wil lo spinse con una mano sul petto saltando sorpreso. Un pensiero veloce gli balenò nella mente.   
“Quando ricorderà tutto mi ammazzerà! Io non c’entro nulla, ma è evidente che ora Allanon non è in sé! Non posso permettergli di fare qualcosa che non farebbe. Non so perché non lo farebbe se in realtà lui invece è chiaro che vuole farlo, ma ora non sa tutto quello che sapeva prima, ora è lui per metà.”  
\- Che succede? - Chiese Allanon senza capire come mai ora lo interrompesse. - Credevo che il mio istinto fosse l’unica cosa che mi rimanesse, di dovermi fidare. - Wil riluttante si alzò sfilandosi dalle sue braccia ed andò a vedere del fuoco, lì vi rimase accucciato e tremante, guardò le mani ballare davanti a sé e si morse il labbro chiudendo gli occhi. Era in totale subbuglio.  
“Lo volevo. Solo ora lo vedo bene. Lo volevo come un matto. È questa la natura del nostro legame, dell’amore che mi ha permesso di riportarlo in vita, quello che ho sempre negato perché era più facile così! Ma lui ora non è completamente sé stesso.”  
\- Wil. - Chiamò ancora Allanon deciso.   
\- Tu ora non sei in te. -   
\- Forse lo sono più di prima. Io seguo puramente il mio istinto, non ho altri preconcetti in testa che mi impediscono le cose. -   
Wil era sempre più nel panico e sentiva di non potersi girare a guardarlo, era anche molto eccitato.   
\- Non so perché non hai mai voluto spingerti su quel livello con me anche se lo volevi... - O per le meno così sembrava.   
\- E lo voglio tutt’ora, la sola cosa che so è che il mio corpo si muove verso di te. - Wil si girò di scatto alla sua voce più vicina e sentendosi un gatto braccato lo fissò mentre si accucciava davanti al fuoco, Wil una mano a terra e l’altra aperta davanti a sé a fermarlo, il cuore in gola, il terrore nello sguardo. Allanon si fermò ed alzò le sue mani per calmarlo.   
\- Non so perché non ti sei mai spinto oltre pur volendolo, però bisogna rispettare il volere di quell’Allanon che presto tornerai ad essere. Quando i ricordi torneranno non ti giustificherai per ciò che hai fatto, credimi che almeno in questo ti conosco! - Wil aveva ragione, ma non capiva che ora quell’Allanon era diverso eppure autentico in qualche modo.   
\- Ma ora non ho i ricordi e non ho magia. Senza tutto questo non ho i ruoli ed i doveri di prima e sono più libero di essere il vero me stesso. - Wil annuì capendo perfettamente il punto, era lo stesso motivo per cui invece che cercare Mareth, Eretria, le pietre e la spada, si era messo a cercare un modo per riportare in vita Allanon.   
\- Però lo sei lo stesso. Lo siamo. Siamo entrambi... il Druido e lo Shannara! Che ci piaccia o no abbiamo quei ruoli ed un destino tracciati a cui abbiamo imparato non possiamo sottrarci. Ed anche se ora c’è un altro druido ed io ho perso le pietre e la spada magica e le minacce sembrano essersi calmate, noi rimaniamo questo! - Dirlo lo rendeva reale e dava le risposte a sé stesso oltre che ad Allanon, il quale rimaneva chiaramente fermo nella propria posizione per qualche strana ragione.   
Testardo, sicuro di sé, deciso.   
Allanon gli prese la mano aperta che tentava di fermarlo e l’abbassò stringendola.   
\- Non lo senti? - Chiese riferendosi al calore che provava nel toccarlo. A Wil vennero le lacrime agli occhi, ogni volta che l’aveva toccato da quando si conoscevano aveva sempre provato dei brividi sconvolgenti dentro, aveva sempre pensato fosse perché i loro destini erano fortemente intrecciati, ma ora vedeva oltre. Il destino c’entrava, ma non solo quello.   
\- Lo sento troppo bene. Ma c’è anche quello che so e non solo quello che sento. -   
\- Tu per primo non sai perché io non volevo, ma so che lo voglio. -   
\- Non mi importa saperlo, mi basta che lui non lo voleva. Mi fido di quel che faceva lui. Non mi sono mai fidato, ma sbagliavo, ho sempre avuto delle pessime conseguenze nel non fidarmi di Allanon. Ora ho capito la lezione. Credimi che quando tornerai in te mi ringrazierai e mi dirai col tuo vocione grosso di rimprovero ‘ehi ragazzo, hai fatto la sola cosa giusta in tutta la tua vita!’ Ed io allora ti dirò scherzando ‘e che ne dici del riportarti in vita?’ E tu mi rimprovererai dicendo qualcosa a proposito che il destino non si cambia e che la magia ha un prezzo e... - E qua si fermò illuminandosi mentre tutto aveva un senso, un enorme senso sconvolgente. Quelle consapevolezze che arrivano come un uragano cambiando ogni cosa in modo definitivo e quando vanno via niente è come prima e tornerà ad esserlo.   
\- Cosa? - Chiese Allanon vedendo che Wil aveva capito qualcosa, gli occhi ancora pieni di lacrime cristallizzate che non sarebbero mai scese, la paura tutto d’un tratto regnava nel suo viso etereo.   
\- La magia ha un prezzo. È questo il prezzo! - Allanon si aggrottò lasciandogli la mano.   
\- Questo cosa? Il non poter vivere il nostro legame per quello che è? - Wil scosse il capo sentendosi strano ad essere quello saggio dei due. Si alzò in piedi con l’agitazione pressante, la testa iniziava a fargli male ed il cuore in gola. La consapevolezza d’aver perso tutto dopo averlo appena ritrovato.   
\- La tua memoria, la tua magia. Non torneranno più. - In quel momento ne era sicuro come non lo era mai stato di niente.   
Allanon si alzò piano mentre i sensi si annebbiavano davanti a quelle parole di sentenza. Una parte di sé non gli importava davvero di chi era prima, vedeva chi era ora e voleva vivere per quel che sentiva nel presente, un’altra sapeva che era importante ricordare e sapere ed essere di nuovo sé stesso.   
Si sentì come spaccato in due e mentre le prime luci dell’alba iniziavano a brillare fuori nel cielo  stellato, Wil si piantò in mezzo alla stanza, le mani ai fianchi, gli occhi lucidi e terrorizzati.   
\- Ti ho riportato in vita, ma a quale prezzo? - Allanon era totalmente diviso in due, si sentiva impazzire. Una parte di sé voleva inveire contro quella notizia, l’altra invece non riusciva a disperarsene.   
\- La magia e la memoria? Le stesse cose che ci impedivano di vivere per ciò che volevamo, come volevamo? - La seconda parte prevalse mentre rimase in piedi a debita distanza, Wil chiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo.   
\- Questo non sei tu! Allanon sarebbe furioso per questo! -   
\- Quell’Allanon forse non tornerà più! -   
\- Non è vero, senti i suoi istinti profondi dentro di te. Quell’Allanon è ancora lì che ti piaccia o no e credimi che è sempre pesato più a me che a te non poter fare ciò che volevamo! - Ma si morse la lingua. Che ne poteva sapere? Il fatto che Allanon non si lamentasse mai e che facesse sempre tutto ciò che andava fatto, non significava che non ci stesse male, che non stesse morendo dentro.   
“E forse non si è ‘dimenticato’ del sonno druidico, ma si è lasciato morire consapevole che Bandon avrebbe resuscitato il Signore degli Inganni e che l’avrebbe ucciso. Perché lui sapeva sempre tutto. No?”   
Stizzito e shoccato da questa verità che l’attraversò come l’ennesimo fulmine, scosse il capo sospirando stanco e pesante, poi si voltò verso la finestra e il cielo rosato e alzò la mano.   
\- Devo dormire almeno un’ora. Ed anche tu. Poi arriveremo nella tua fortezza, ti ricongiungerai con la tua spada ed il tuo terribile letto da druido e vedremo cosa succederà. Poi troverò Mareth ed il Codice e un modo per restituirti al vero te stesso. - La voce gli tremò nel finale, Allanon non ribatté, lo lasciò andare a dormire in una delle camere di quel grazioso rifugio, si sedette nel divano davanti al fuoco e respirò a fondo un paio di volte.   
\- E se fosse questo il mio nuovo destino? Dopo aver sacrificato tutto ed anche la mia vita, vivere libero da quel ruolo terribile e poter fare semplicemente ciò che desidero? Magari sarò anche mortale ed invecchierò in modo normale. Che male ci sarebbe in questo? -   
Lo mormorò ad alta voce, le sue parole raggiunsero Wil nella camera accanto e strinse gli occhi forte, girato verso il muro e sotto le coperte.   
Forse era vero, ma sapeva che se lì dentro c’era ancora il vero Allanon, quello che gli aveva fatto perdere la testa nel modo più seccante ed innaturale possibile, non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato. E l’idea di non essere perdonato da quell’essere odioso che amava in modo insensato, non lo faceva stare in pace con sé stesso.   
“Se esiste un modo per riavere il vero Allanon lo devo trovare. Questa è una bellissima favola, ma non è reale. So che non ha senso essermi innamorato di lui visto che ho passato un sacco di tempo a far di tutto per evitarlo e non vederlo, ma è così, punto. Ed è di lui che mi sono innamorato, quello che ‘il destino non si cambia’ e che ‘non potevo dirtelo, cercavo di proteggervi’. Odio tre quarti delle cose che fa, eppure lo amo. E non è che deve tornare lui perché io lo amo. Deve tornare lui perché lo merita. È questo che il vero Allanon vorrebbe. Essere di nuovo sé stesso al cento percento.”  
Ma c’era comunque una piccola parte dentro di sé che credeva che l’Allanon di là avesse ragione.  
Dopo tutto quello che la vita aveva rubato e preteso da lui, un po’ di pace e semplicità non era giusta? Non avrebbe voluto questo, in fondo al suo cuore un uomo così tormentato e prosciugato come lui?  
“Come diavolo può un druido evitare il sonno druidico sapendo che finirebbe per morire? Come può se non per sua precisa volontà? Bandon o meno non riesco a non pensare che lui in realtà lo volesse. Volesse morire. Perché non ce la faceva semplicemente più.”   
Wil si girò per l’ennesima volta nel letto esasperato e disperato, mentre il sonno era ben lontano da lui anni luce.   
“Fanculo, se solo ci fosse lui a dirmi una volta per tutte cosa vuole davvero, il vero lui, non quello di là! Dannazione!”   
Quello era il problema maggiore, ora. Che lui non aveva mai capito Allanon, mai, ed ora questo pesava come una montagna sulle sue spalle, perché se fosse quello che il vero Allanon voleva, lui l’avrebbe accontentato. Vivere in pace una vita normale come tutti.   
“Eppure se non è questo che vuole davvero devo rimediare assolutamente. Devo.”   
Ma sapeva di non avere scelta, che poteva solo cercare di riavere il vero Allanon. Che fosse giusto o meno, che lo volesse anche lui o meno, era ciò che avrebbe fatto, perché non restava sul serio altro.   
“E se non ci dovesse essere un modo, mi arrenderò perché significa che il destino era questo.”  
Solo a quel punto Wil si addormentò. 


	4. Lentamente in superficie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allanon inizia a sentire il proprio istinto che lentamente emerge in superficie specie in certi momenti, ben presto non sarà più in grado di controllarsi mentre la battaglia di Wil fra ciò che è giusto e ciò che desidera ha appena inizio.

4\. LENTAMENTE IN SUPERFICIE   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/shannara/allawil.jpg)  
"Tu sei il suono che sento   
C'è veleno e  C'è sangue   
E un grande fuoco, che brucia  In cenere  E senza ritorno   
Tu sei il suono che sento  Non siamo in piedi   
Stiamo cadendo"   
[/The wolf - Fever Ray/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q1UAjpQVeFc)

  
Quando si svegliò era mattina, ma a giudicare dalla posizione del sole non era molto tardi. Non aveva dormito tanto, ma gli sembrava di stare meglio. Sbadigliando andò nel salotto e vide Allanon addormentato, sorrise scuotendo la testa. Sembrava una persona umana come tante, un’ombra sul viso tenebroso dai lineamenti di qualche posto meridionale od esotico, ma non un druido pieno di consapevolezze e doveri che portava il peso del mondo sulle spalle.   
E nemmeno lui lo era più. Non era più niente di speciale senza le pietre e la spada. Aveva il suo sangue, ma non credeva potesse servire a molto dopotutto.   
Non sapeva quanto sbagliava.   
“Il punto è che mi piacerebbe questa vita e piacerebbe anche a questo Allanon. Potrei arrendermi a questo e sperare che il vero Allanon non torni mai in superficie. Forse è così che andrà comunque. Se ho ragione sul prezzo della magia, devo iniziare ad abituarmi!”  
Doverlo rifiutare perché sapeva era la cosa migliore nei confronti dell’Allanon che aveva scoperto di amare, era più facile che arrendersi a quel che provava, ma era anche vero che con quell’Allanon che ora dormiva affascinante e abbandonato sul divano, sarebbe di sicuro stato tutto diverso.   
“Troppo. Magari sono le cose facili che non mi piacciono...” Pensò schernendosi cercando un po’ di leggerezza.   
Sospirando andò alla zona cottura e cercò qualcosa che somigliasse a del thè o una qualche calda bevanda prima di mettersi in movimento. Magari del cibo da portarsi per il viaggio.  
Pensando a questo iniziò a radunare tutto quello che trovava, infine non avendo nulla di caldo da bere e non volendo accendere di nuovo il fuoco, andò a svegliare Allanon con della cioccolata apparentemente ben conservata, metà ne stava mangiando lui quando gli toccò delicatamente la spalla e si stupì del proprio gesto tenero. Allanon aprì gli occhi che rimasero cupi per un attimo, appena lo vide accennò ad un sorriso e prima di ogni cosa, ancora prima di tirarsi su a sedere, disse con voce bassa e roca:   
\- Come va? - Wil sorrise e lo spinse poco gentilmente sedendosi vicino, poi gli diede mezza cioccolata.   
\- Tu? - Allanon annuì.   
\- Suppongo di essere stato stanco... ora sto meglio. -   
\- Eh questi corpi mortali... come sono deboli! - Lo prese in giro bonariamente, Allanon lo guardò col broncio e Wil scoppiò a ridere. Oggi andava meglio, Allanon lo capì mentre si rasserenava al suono della sua risata. Sentiva di non essere capace di ridere così, ma era bello che Wil potesse farlo.   
\- Comunque sto meglio, quelle ore di sonno mi hanno portato consiglio. Ora sono leggero e pronto a tutto. - Allanon inarcò un sopracciglio. - Beh, diciamo che farò di tutto per riavere l’Allanon originale perché è giusto così e poi perché non so cosa avrebbe voluto lui, perciò non mi resta che cercare lui. Poi se non dovessi riuscirci accetterò le cose come stanno e vedrò quel che si può fare con quel che ci sarà nel piatto! - di primo impatto poteva sembrare una cosa troppo semplicistica, ma Allanon capì che invece era giusta, era la cosa migliore che avrebbero potuto fare, sebbene per il momento prevaleva il lato che gli diceva che voleva una vita normale. Ma forse Wil aveva ragione, che ne potevano sapere di cosa voleva davvero il vero Allanon? Quello sopito dentro di sé e che tramite ondate istintive usciva in certi momenti?   
Allanon annuì mangiando il suo pezzo di cioccolata e Wil sorrise vedendo che si era sporcato all’angolo della bocca, non sembrava per niente lui in tutte quelle cose umane e mortali. Senza riflettervi gli pulì l’angolo dando vita ad un contatto inatteso che non aveva proprio saputo evitare. Si fecero subito seri guardandosi un attimo, fu Wil il primo a cambiare discorso e ad alzarsi stiracchiandosi.   
\- Scappatina in bagno e poi via! - Disse Wil indicando il bagno ad Allanon dopo che lui invece ci era andato prima di svegliarlo.   
Allanon scoprì i piaceri del liberarsi dei propri bisogni primari, poi si lavò provando l’istinto di usare l’acqua sul proprio viso ed infine guardò quel pettine che stava sul ripiano dello specchio e guardò la propria immagine riflessa, serio, corrugato. Una parte di sé si riconosceva, un’altra gli sembrava di vedersi per la prima volta.  
Prese il pettine e lo bagnò, quando si guardava era come se qualcosa non andasse, qualcosa fuori posto nella sua immagine, non la barba, ma quei capelli così in disordine e sulla fronte.   
  
\- Ehi, ho trovato una mappa! Finalmente so dove siamo, c’è un posto che mi è venuto in mente dove possiamo provare prima della Fortezza dei Druidi, è una grotta druidica dove una volta tu sei... - La voce gli morì in gola quando finalmente alzò la testa dalla mappa che si era studiato mentre lui era in bagno.  
Wil trattenne il fiato e si perse il ‘guarito’, per un momento si trovò sospeso fra quel tempo ed un altro, un tempo in cui Allanon non era mai morto e non aveva mai perso la memoria, infatti ora era lì davanti a lui coi capelli corti pettinati all’indietro come li aveva sempre tenuti, rasati ai lati e sulla nuca.  
Questo gli ricordò che l’istinto scalpitava in lui, ma che non era ancora in sé e sorridendo fischiò sempre per alleggerire qualcosa che poteva essere più strano che mai.   
\- Wow, ti sei ricordato come ti piaceva pettinarti! - Allanon accennò ad un sorriso.   
\- Questi vestiti stonano... - Wil scoppiò ancora a ridere.   
\- Forse forse il prezzo della tua rinascita non sarà la memoria, dopotutto. Stai tornando più in fretta che mai! - Non sapeva se esserne felice o meno, una parte sapeva che se fosse tornato il vero Allanon, sarebbe tornato quello strano rapporto di odio-amore di prima. O forse no. O forse la morte cambiava davvero certe cose e certe persone.   
\- Stai benissimo anche così, ho trovato una mappa e mi sono ricordato di un posto che potrebbe aiutarti, non è molto lontano da qui, ma il vero problema è il mezzo di trasporto, se non troviamo dei cavalli... - Ma non riuscì a finire la frase che appena aperta la porta di casa per uscire con le cibarie per il viaggio nella borsa e la mappa in mano, si ritrovò il muso lungo di uno splendido stallone nero dalla criniera corvina, infinitamente belli erano i suoi occhi.  
Nel ritrovarsi davanti l’esemplare, Wil si sentì istintivamente in soggezione come se non fosse un semplice cavallo. In un secondo momento lo riconobbe.   
\- Ma è... - Non finì, perché il cavallo si voltò verso Allanon che alzò istintivamente la mano verso il suo muso e come se fosse una specie di magia, l’animale appoggiò la fronte sulla sua mano aperta in attesa.   
Quello fu il primo sorriso tenero che Wil vide nel volto serio di Allanon, rabbrividì e se ne beò, quasi si commosse di quell’incontro, la voce rauca venne dopo un colpo di tosse:   
\- È il tuo cavallo... come ti ha trovato? - Allanon continuando a sorridere scosse la testa, non ne aveva idea.   
\- Immagino che il druido abbia un legame profondo col suo cavallo? - Wil piegò il capo in una risposta possibilista.   
\- E suppongo che la magia non sia davvero scomparsa da te. Forse ce la caveremo, dopotutto! - Wil si sentiva sempre più positivo e mentre assaggiava via via sempre più ‘il vero Allanon’ che arrivava ora dopo ora, capiva che al di là di ciò che volevano loro nel profondo, il destino avrebbe fatto il suo corso e comunque era giusto così.  
Era quell’Allanon dedito al suo ruolo ed al suo fato che aveva pagato dei cari prezzi ed era lui che doveva riemergere e decidere cosa fare della sua vita. Quello era giusto, punto.   
  
L’andatura del cavallo era sostenuta ma non eccessiva, Wil voleva salire dietro Allanon perché quello era il suo destriero, ma lui insistette per farlo stare davanti, dopotutto era Wil a conoscere la strada.   
Riluttante si mise lì, era strano averlo dietro visto che erano sul suo cavallo, o forse era strano essere come una fanciulla fra le braccia del principe fra le sue braccia. La sensazione durò poco perché appena il torace possente e comodo di Allanon divenne un piacevole appoggio e sostegno, non si lamentò dell’imbarazzante posizione.   
“Con il vero Allanon mi sognerò una cosa simile... me la godo ora!”  
Con le proprie mani sulle redini, quelle di Allanon erano sulla sua vita e presto scivolarono in avanti con la scusa di carezzare la criniera del cavallo, si chinò su di lui schiacciandolo, a Wil venne un bel colpo sentendolo letteralmente col fiato sul collo e fu peggio quando si rialzò, ma non del tutto. Le sue mani grosse si piazzarono sulla sua pancia e non sui suoi fianchi come prima, in un vero abbraccio. Wil fece un sorrisino malizioso mentre scuoteva la testa divertito dai suoi modi.   
“Diciamo che se vuole una cosa la ottiene, con o senza memoria.” Ciò in quel momento non gli dispiaceva.   
Le sue mani rimasero ferme sulla pancia per un po’, fino a che chiaramente in noia totale decisero di esplorare altro e testare la forza di volontà di Wil.   
Quando le sentì cadere saltò sul dorso e girò subito la testa verso di lui che sbucava sulla sua spalla, sempre appoggiato alla sua schiena.   
\- Ehi! - Le mani di Allanon tornarono sopra la cintura e non sotto, ma ci rimasero poco.   
Era proprio una posizione da principesse, si disse Wil mentre sentiva la mancanza di quella mano che nel frattempo gli aveva fatto esplodere una bella botta di calore nelle parti basse.   
Si succhiò il labbro dispiaciuto perché stava a posto, ma fece poi un sorrisino soddisfatto mentre tornò di nuovo al di sotto della cintura e questa volta Wil non lo fermò, non poteva fare un viaggio intero a dirgli di smetterla, specie perché in realtà lo voleva anche lui.  
“La cosa è più semplice di quel che penso. Quando tornerà in sé, ed ormai inizio a crederlo, non mi toccherà più anche se lo vorrà fare. Penso che potrei avere una sola occasione per tuffarmi in questo folle desiderio, questa qui.”   
Si disse mentre si appoggiava al suo petto e schiudeva le labbra beandosi della sua mano che lo toccava in mezzo alle gambe aperte, Wil sospirò ed Allanon fece un sorrisino sentendo il suo corpo fremere al suo tocco, sapeva che lo voleva e che sarebbe bastato insistere un po’.   
Wil aveva ragione a dire che quando sarebbe tornata la memoria sarebbero tornate le ragioni di Allanon, perciò finché ne era libero, perché non approfittare?   
Tanto Allanon avrebbe potuto incolpare solo sé stesso, non certo Wil.   
Allanon andava totalmente ad istinto, toccò nel centro del piacere sentendo ogni brivido partire e quando ebbe la mano lì, sentì Wil tendersi ed appoggiarsi, reagendo al tocco. Gli piaceva farlo sentire così, era evidente che era bello. Mano a mano che lo toccava sentiva la sua erezione diventare sempre più dura, fino a che Wil strattonò le redini del cavallo senza volerlo che fece una brusca virata facendolo quasi cadere per terra. Fu Allanon a tenerlo su reggendolo con le braccia forti, gli prese subito le redini di mano e tirò facendo fermare l’animale.   
Quando Wil si girò verso di lui, Allanon ridacchiava divertito.   
\- Ti ho distratto. - Disse malizioso mentre voltatosi a guardarlo incrociava lo sguardo col suo, ma non era molto severo quanto imbarazzato. Le labbra aperte in attesa di qualcosa di sensato da dire, ma rimasero fermi in sella al cavallo uno fra le braccia dell’altro a guardarsi da quella posizione sempre più romantica. I loro respiri sui visi, le bocche ormai a sfiorarsi ed infine Allanon in controllo, come sempre.   
\- Dobbiamo controllare la mappa? - Chiese come se gli proponesse di rotolarsi sull’erba. Wil in un secondo momento capì cosa gli stava dicendo e così la prese e la guardò interrompendo il contatto visivo con lui. Correvano da ore, così decise che per capire meglio che diavolo guardava, era meglio scendere e lasciar riposare e abbeverare il cavallo, un po’ d’acqua fresca avrebbe giovato anche ai suoi bollenti spiriti.  
Non andava con qualcuno da un sacco di tempo, doveva essere quella volta con Amberlie.   
Per Allanon sicuramente era anche peggio visto che sapeva si era privato dell’amore e dei piaceri umani di proposito.   
Evidentemente era ora di andare oltre le privazioni ed i doveri.   
\- Al cavallo serve una pausa e là c’è questo ruscello, di questo passo stasera arriveremo alla grotta grazie al tuo cavallo. Se tutto va bene stasera avrò l’onore di essere insultato dal vero Allanon. - Wil saltò giù da cavallo parlando a macchinetta mentre era imbarazzato, Allanon lo guardò ridacchiando e lo seguì scendendo.   
\- Sicuro di volere il vero Allanon allora? - tentò provocatorio, Wil strinse le labbra mentre tirava il cavallo verso il ruscello. Non sapeva cosa voleva, ma sapeva cosa era giusto.   
Alzò le spalle.   
\- Il destino fa il suo corso che ci piaccia o no. Ci illudiamo di poterlo controllare o combattere. Ma non è così. - Allanon lo affiancò.   
\- Ma se non mi porti in questo posto magari non recupererò mai la memoria. -   
Wil sollevò lo sguardo con un sorrisino.   
\- Ma se è giusto che la recuperi, in qualche modo tornerà da te. -   
Allanon non continuò su quella strada e rimase un po’ in silenzio mentre il cavallo dopo tutta la mattina di viaggio si nutriva e dissetava all’ombra di un gruppo di alberi in riva al fiume.   
Si accucciò immergendo le mani nell’acqua fredda e si sciacquò il viso sperando che bastasse a rinfrescarlo.   
\- Io ho un po’ fame, e tu? - Disse Wil alzandosi in piedi per andare nella borsa appesa nella groppa dell’animale.  
\- Dovresti approfittare e prendere quello che vuoi quando puoi. - Disse Allanon tornando all’attacco mentre gli si appiccicava dietro, si appoggiò col suo corpo e scivolò con le mani alla sua vita e poi sul suo inguine proprio come prima. Wil si tese e si appoggiò al fianco del cavallo per non cadere mentre lui lo spingeva da dietro vigoroso e per un momento pensò come sarebbe dovuto essere venire posseduti da lui.  
Arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie che Allanon provvide a leccare sensualmente, seguendo tutti i suoi mille istinti irrefrenabili, uno peggio dell’altro se si trattava di quel ragazzo.   
\- Non so come fa... - sussurrò poi scendendo sul suo collo mentre Wil esitava prima di sgusciare via.   
\- A fare? -   
\- A resistere a tutti questi istinti micidiali che ha verso di te. Non sai quello che prova. Che provo. - Wil aprì la bocca senza sapere cosa dire, girò il capo verso di lui sperando di trovare la forza di respingerlo, mentre gli occhi carichi di desiderio cercavano i suoi.   
Allanon smise di baciargli il collo mentre le mani erano finite ormai sotto i pantaloni a continuare il lavoro che aveva iniziato prima, lo guardò da vicino in attesa che si arrendesse a lui come l’erezione della sua mano che era di nuovo dura ed eccitata come prima.  
Wil cercava di parlare, ma gli uscì un gemito e schiuse gli occhi abbandonando la testa all’indietro, a quel punto però gli tornò in mente la domanda e raddrizzando il capo gliela sussurrò:   
\- Davvero mi desidera tanto? - Era strano parlare di Allanon come se non gli stesse saltando lui addosso, ma era una situazione un po’ particolare. Allanon fece un sorrisino divertito ed annuì, trasudava sesso, si disse Wil mentre stava per avere di nuovo un orgasmo dopo chissà quanto.   
\- Te lo posso mostrare? - Allanon aveva anche perso la memoria, ma il suo corpo evidentemente no e comunque imparava da esso molto velocemente.   
Wil impallidì al significato di quella frase e per un momento il panico gli bloccò l’orgasmo quasi raggiunto.   
Fare sesso completo con Allanon era un passo davvero troppo grande, specie in condizioni come quelle.   
Aveva da pochissimo ammesso la natura dei suoi sentimenti per lui e sempre da poco aveva liberato quel desiderio verso di lui, gli piaceva essere desiderato e toccato in quel modo e voleva anche farsi fare di tutto, ma non in una volta sola ed improvvisamente.  
Aveva bisogno di aspettare e andare più per gradi, assimilare la questione e viverla in modo meno traumatico.   
Scosse così il capo e sgusciò via precipitandosi al fiume in riva al quale si acquattò infilando la testa nell’acqua fredda. Allanon rimase con una mano sul cavallo e l’altro braccio aperto da dove Wil gli era scappato, la stessa mano che si era occupata della sua erezione di nuovo gelosamente nascosta nei pantaloni.   
Per un momento l’aveva assaggiato convinto di poterlo avere davvero e abbandonarsi a quel subbuglio terribile che lo mandava completamente fuori di testa ogni volta che lo aveva sotto le dita.   
Come poteva Allanon resistere accanto a lui provando quelle tentazioni? Per quale ragione, cos’era così importante da frenare una voglia simile?   
“Oltretutto non credo sia solo istinto e voglie fisiche, credo ci sia anche un sentimento molto forte perché quando sono con lui sono in pace e sono felice e tranquillo, ci deve essere qualcosa di profondo che lo lega a questo ragazzo. Non capisco.”  
Allanon era più confuso di prima, ma lo lasciò riemergere dall’acqua mentre ora la propria erezione, non ancora sfiorata, era dura quanto quella di Wil stuzzicata dalla sua mano. Arrivava a fargli quasi male, richiuse la bocca mentre si guardò vedendo un rigonfiamento dentro i vestiti maschili che indossava, gli stringevano proprio nella patta dei pantaloni e senza capire come gestirla prima che esplodesse, si infilò la mano, la stessa che aveva lavorato su Wil, e capì il senso di quel gesto spontaneo appena fatto.   
Poi non capì come potesse averlo respinto.   
Si accasciò sulle ginocchia abbandonandosi al piacere proprio a poca distanza da Wil che girandosi in quel momento infilò di nuovo la testa nell’acqua fino al collo, imprecando disperato.   
Sarebbero state le ore più terribili della sua vita.   
  


[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/disegni/wilanon1.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/disegni/wilanon2.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho fatto dei disegni, non sono molto brava ma siccome quando descrivevo certe scene le avevo in mente ho voluto riprodurle. Una è del primo capitolo, quando Wil fa rinascere Allanon, la seconda è di questo capitolo. Li ho messi alla fine per non rovinare nessuna sorpresa. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/


	5. La valle della nebbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allanon senza memoria e poteri e Wil alle prese con ormoni e sentimenti, sono in viaggio verso una delle grotte dei druidi di rigenerazione nella speranza di ritrovare quanto perduto, ma Wil si chiede se e quanto rivoglia il vecchio Allanon brontolone che lo ha sempre rifiutato e sicuramente continuerebbe a farlo. Nel frattempo arrivano ad una valle insidiosa che mette alla prova gli istinti del druido.

5\. LA VALLE DELLA NEBBIA

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/shannara/allawil25.png)  
  
"Seguimi, ovunque io vada Stiamo attraversando   
Tutto ha senso Il fiume del tempo   
Sono tuo ora Seguimi   
Cado nello spazio Spazio sconosciuto Attraverso la foschia  
Qui giacciono nelle linee d'ombra i cumuli cadenti "  
[/Crossing over - Lawless ft IO Echo/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91sv6W6ucG0)

  
Erano risaliti sul cavallo dopo una pausa per mangiare e nutrirsi, l’andatura del cavallo era regolare da un bel pezzo e secondo i calcoli di Wil ora stavano per arrivare in una valle, attraversata quella sarebbero dovuti arrivare alla grotta dei druidi, ce ne erano alcune sparse intorno per il mondo ed i druidi le usavano per rigenerarsi quando erano gravemente feriti.   
Non sapeva perché non gli era venuto in mente prima, ma almeno se lo era ricordato.   
Avere a che fare con quell’Allanon era peggio che l’originale. Lui andava solo ad istinto e faceva di tutto per ottenere quello che sentiva di volere, non aveva ragioni, ma così lo metteva in una strana situazione.   
A volte gli sembrava di volerlo e che fosse la cosa migliore per sé, ma poi si ricordava che quando Allanon sarebbe tornato in sé, chi ci avrebbe fatto i conti era lui.   
Non aveva paura di Allanon, ma quello era un campo a dir poco delicato, Wil era immerso in queste elucubrazioni quando si rese conto di essere arrivato sulla soglia della valle indicata nella mappa, a quel punto si fermò bruscamente tornando al presente.   
\- Che succede? - Chiese Allanon sbucando dalla sua spalla, facendo per questo saltare Wil. Ogni volta che le loro bocche si avvicinavano troppo era una specie di tortura.   
\- Siamo arrivati alla Valle della Nebbia e capisco perché la chiamano così! - Esclamò Wil indicando col capo davanti a sé. Allanon allungò lo sguardò e vide.   
Davanti a loro si estendeva un’ampia e spaziosa vallata coperta interamente di nebbia, fra essa solo punte di alberi e rocce di forme diverse qua e là, per il resto solo una nebbia fitta, come un lago bianco infinito.   
\- Sono luci? - Chiese Allanon indicando alcuni luccichii dorati in mezzo a quel fumerone bianco.   
Wil annuì.   
\- Sembrerebbe. Saranno case? - Si chiese chi potesse abitare in quella vallata desolata, perfino il sole era nascosto in quella zona.   
Tutto quel posto era decisamente inquietante, Wil rabbrividì mentre Allanon si fece improvvisamente serio e professionale.   
\- Abbiamo armi? - Wil si rese conto solo in quel momento di essere quasi del tutto disarmati. Wil alzò dalla sacca appesa al collo del cavallo la cintura dove appesa c’era quella sotto specie di spada. Si era armato con una lama di fortuna, ma era un po’ piccola e sottile e diversa dalle solite con cui erano abituati a combattere.   
Allanon tese la mano senza dire nulla e Wil sorpreso di quanto ora sembrasse l’originale, gliela diede sfoderandola.   
Il druido la impugnò con forza e decisione, con l’altra mano lasciò la vita di Wil per prendere le redini vicino alle sue mani, infine dritto e guardando avanti a sé quasi con solennità, fece il cenno di proseguire.   
Il giovane rabbrividì, in quel momento fu come essere di nuovo con il vero Allanon, ormai lo sentiva vicino ed era impressionante come il suo istinto fosse così forte ed insito in lui anche in una situazione come quella.   
Wil diede un piccolo colpo al destriero che si mosse scendendo nella stradina davanti a loro, una stradina che si abbassava fino ad immergersi nella vallata che avevano davanti.   
Il cuore in gola sobbalzava sempre più veloce, più si immergevano nella nebbia e peggio era, come se il nemico fosse tutt’intorno e non semplicemente vicino.   
Lo percepivano tutti e due, lo vivevano, gli scorreva nelle vene che ribollivano.   
Nessuno dei due parlava, Wil cercava di seguire il sentiero, ma non si vedeva praticamente più e sperò che il cavallo del druido avesse un suo istinto per superare situazioni come quelle.   
Si sentiva sguarnito senza spada e pietre, come aveva potuto separarsene? Anche se era stato convinto di essere fra le braccia della morte, come aveva potuto?   
Se ne pentiva sempre più, ma ormai non poteva che andare avanti.  
Nessuno dei due parlava o fiatava, fissavano davanti guardandosi intorno attenti, era strano camminare in mezzo a quel fumo bianco e fitto, l’aria era molto pesante e carica di un’umidità che penetrava i polmoni impedendoti di respirare bene. Ti sembrava di ammalarti appena la inspiravi.   
“Quanto è assurdo sentirsi al sicuro fra le sue braccia anche se non è il vero Allanon e non ha poteri?” Mano a mano che procedevano in quel nulla, la paura serpeggiava nel suo animo ed una volta che vedere fu inutile, chiuse gli occhi e mise la mano su quella di Allanon istintivamente. Lui non se la scrollò di dosso e non disse nulla.   
\- Guarda, c’è una di quelle luci... - sussurrò piano Wil.   
\- Non avvicinarti. - Disse istintivamente Allanon con fermezza. Di solito Wil tendeva a fare tutto l’opposto, ma in quel caso decise di dargli retta, si resero conto dopo che parlando avevano segnalato la loro posizione.  
Quasi immediato un sibilo si udì nella nebbia, impossibile dire da dove provenisse, solo la consapevolezza che qualcosa strisciasse intorno a loro.   
\- Serpente? - Disse Wil impallidendo all’idea di trovarsi davanti ad una di quelle cose.   
\- Ssst... - sussurrò Allanon attaccando senza pensarci il labbro al suo orecchio, questo ebbe il potere di rilassare Wil e riscaldarlo da quel gelo che arrivava fin nelle ossa facendolo tremare.   
Il sibilo crebbe così come il rumore strisciante che indicò di essere in mezzo a dell’acqua bassa, Allanon strinse forte la spada e l’alzò preparandosi ad usarla, proprio in quel momento qualcosa toccò le loro gambe.   
\- Merda, è qua! - Il secondo successivo una frustrata li fece volare giù dal cavallo, Allanon riuscì a tenere Wil per la vita stringendolo a sé finendo giù insieme. Si alzò subito in piedi e si mise davanti a Wil, cercava di vedere qualcosa in quel bianco fitto, percepiva il cavallo vicino che si rialzava e si girava su sé stesso spaventato, ma non scappava come se non potesse abbandonare il suo padrone, Wil prese le briglie tenendolo con sé, l’altra mano sulla schiena di Allanon che al momento era l’unico a sapere come comportarsi.   
Erano mezzi bagnati e quell’acqua aveva uno strano odore, non era tanfo ma nemmeno profumo. Era come l’odore di un altro mondo.   
Percepivano chiaramente la presenza di quella creatura intorno a loro, come se fosse ovunque, ma non la potevano vedere. Il sibilo cresceva, erano sempre più convinti fosse un serpente, ma la percezione era di un animale grande, gli girava intorno come se giocasse con loro, come si poteva fare con la cena.   
L’attacco si fece aspettare, ma Allanon non abbassò mai la guardia.  
Non aveva idea di come fare, ma sentiva dentro di sé di saperlo fare, di poterlo fare, perciò semplicemente chiuse gli occhi, si concentrò sui rumori striscianti e sul sibilo, per un momento gli sembrò di diventare parte integrante di quel rumore, gli parve di muoversi sul dorso dell’animale, di essere lui e, sempre per un momento, si vide coi suoi occhi che percepivano le figure ed il calore ma non vedevano bene in modo nitido.   
Allanon si vide in modo netto e sollevando la spada, fendette il colpo verso la sua testa continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi e ad usare quelli della mente.   
La lama toccò e ferì il lato dell’animale, egli scattò e stridette, percepirono le fauci spalancate anche se non lo vedevano.  
 - Lo hai colpito! - Disse Wil, i rumori aumentarono vertiginosamente e dopo lo stridio, vennero di nuovo colpiti. Allanon riuscì ad evitare il colpo di coda vedendo loro stessi con gli occhi del serpente, ma Wil ne fu investito in pieno. Vide le spire stringersi intorno al suo corpo e sollevarlo, gridò di dolore ordinando all’animale di lasciarlo, come se comandandoglielo l’avrebbe fatto.   
La presa si strinse intorno a lui, l’avrebbe stritolato e sembrava un serpente lunghissimo e bello grande. Allanon non aveva idea di che tipo fosse e poco importava, doveva tagliargli la testa, dove diavolo era la testa?  
Si raddrizzò e rimase saldo stringendo la spada, una mano alta con il palmo aperto come se cercasse di percepire l’essere, non perse la concentrazione e la freddezza, mentre Wil chiamava il suo nome affinché lo aiutasse.  
Le forze lo stavano abbandonando, stava soffocando, cominciava ad incrinargli delle ossa, ben presto le avrebbe spezzate tutte e l’avrebbe divorato.   
Allanon non doveva concentrarsi su Wil, ma il serpente l’aveva lasciato perdere e guardava solo il ragazzo nella sua presa, così Allanon saltando tirò un altro fendente nei paraggi di quel che poteva vedere attraverso gli occhi del serpente. Lo ferì di nuovo, la creatura stridette di nuovo forte e questa volta tornò a rivolgersi verso di lui, Allanon si vide ed in quel momento capì dove era, si abbassò sulle gambe, afferrò la spada con entrambe le mani come se fosse più grande e forte di quel che ella era realmente. Era come se sapesse come fare, era come se quella fosse un’altra spada, era come se l’avesse fatto molte volte.   
Vide arrivare l’attacco del serpente tramite i suoi stessi occhi, sentì il rumore delle fauci che si spalancavano, gli stava andando addosso per divorarlo in un solo boccone senza prima stritolarlo, ma Allanon grazie a questo poté vedere bene dove affondare e girando su sé stesso diede maggiore forza a quella lama sottile che nelle sue mani divenne una spada lunga e grossa.   
Il fendente tagliò di netto la testa del serpente, Allanon non vedeva più, il contatto mentale si era interrotto così aprendo gli occhi tornò alla nebbia bianca, sentì dei tonfi e i lamenti di Wil.   
Rimase fermo a respirare cercando di riprendersi e capire cosa era successo e cosa aveva fatto, ma era carico ed elettrizzato, non stanco e sconvolto.   
Sentiva di poter fare molto di più.   
L’adrenalina gli impediva di respirare in modo normale, ma scosse il capo e sollevò la spada davanti ai propri occhi, vide che era sporca di sangue nero.   
\- Qualunque cosa fosse quella creatura, non era un semplice serpente. - con questo scrollò freddamente la spada e richiamò Wil il quale rispose indicandogli la sua posizione.   
Quando capì dove era finito, si fermò ed imprecò anche se non sapeva il motivo di tale preoccupazione.   
\- Sei su una delle luci! - Esclamò a denti stretti.   
\- A-Allanon... Allanon... - Lo chiamò Wil con voce sempre più sottile e affaticata, come se stesse ancora soffocando. Eppure il serpente era morto, lo sapeva.   
\- Wil! - Rispose il druido precipitandosi su di lui. Lo vide bene, steso all’interno di una di quelle sfere di luce dorata, era supino, un braccio abbandonato, l’altra mano a stringersi il collo come se si strozzasse o se...   
\- Sono anime intrappolate, cercano di liberarsi possedendo chi le tocca! - Come faceva a saperlo? Allanon non se ne preoccupò molto, senza perdere un secondo di troppo lo prese per i piedi fuori dalla luce e lo trascinò, quando  fu libero Wil smise di soffocare e stringersi il collo, ma si accasciò privo di sensi.   
\- Merda. - Imprecò Allanon sollevandogli il capo col braccio, la spada nella mano, Wil steso e lui chino nell’acqua bassa di un paio di centimetri, la luce dell’anima lì accanto gli permetteva di vederlo, gli carezzò il viso sentendo se respirava. Constatato che era vivo sospirò di sollievo, si chinò ed appoggiò sollevato la fronte sulla sua, infine gli unì i polsi con una mano e se lo issò sulle spalle come se avesse un ramoscello e non una persona; fece un fischio come se sapesse che quello fosse sufficiente a richiamare il suo cavallo. Il destriero si avvicinò ora tranquillo, chinò il capo come se lo volesse aiutare e Allanon adagiò Wil sul suo dorso, dopo di questi salì anche lui sull’animale, prese le redini e con un colpetto, mentre brandiva ancora la spada pronto ad usarla di nuovo, riprese il viaggio attraversa quella che sembrava una valle infinita.   
  
L’aria era rarefatta e difficile da respirare, faceva quasi male. Sembrava quasi di essere ancora nella nebbia, ma c’era qualcosa di diverso. L’odore.   
Il rumore di acqua era simile a quello della sorgente, quando Wil aprì gli occhi di soprassalto, si ritrovò la folle paura di aver sognato tutto, ma appena vide Allanon sospirò di sollievo e si riappoggiò giù mentre la testa era ancora un po’ indolenzita.   
Lo guardò mentre si prendeva il colletto dietro la nuda e si sfilava via la maglia, Wil sbiancò e lo guardò meglio.   
Che mania era quella di spogliarsi sempre, ora?   
Rimase in silenzio a guardarlo senza dire che si era svegliato, Allanon continuò a togliersi i vestiti e lui si beò di quella vista che ormai gli piaceva senza ritegno. Il suo corpo forte e virile lo faceva sconvolgere ogni volta che lo guardava, non sapeva come faceva, ma ora che erano solo loro due lì uno per l’altro e che non c’era nulla di mezzo, soprattutto nessuno, e che le cose vissute prima gli avevano aperto gli occhi e fatto rivalutare le priorità, era diverso. Ora era come se quella patina davanti agli occhi se ne fosse andata.  
Lo vide muoversi ed entrare in una pozza d’acqua, Wil guardò meglio dove erano. Un’altra sorgente che scendeva giù come una piccola cascata creando una pozza che poi scivolava via per un altro anfratto, ma non era sotto terra e fra radici, e l’acqua non era argentata.   
Il rumore della cascatella echeggiava ed era molto scuro, l’aria umida. Spostò lo sguardo tutt’intorno, erano in una specie di caverna, vedeva non molto lontano l’entrata da cui la nebbia rimaneva fuori. La caverna dalle pareti rocciose si apriva in un antro buio e circolare, i cerchi di pietra si alzavano verso l’alto in un’apertura sopra le loro teste. Da lì scendeva la cascata d’acqua cristallina che poi diventava blu oltremare una volta che scendeva a terra creando la pozza. Sulle rocce piane che delimitavano quest’ultima, era steso lui vestito, bagnato e sporco.   
Le ossa indolenzite, la testa martellante ed un generale senso di debolezza.   
Era come essere in un enorme pozzo e si chiese come ne sarebbero usciti. Da sopra il cielo era aperto e non più carico di nubi, perciò se fossero riusciti a salire per quella sorta di via circolare che saliva tipo una spirale concentrica, ne sarebbero venuti fuori.   
L’attenzione alla grotta si concluse quando Allanon dopo aver nuotato arrivò alla cascata, risalì su certe rocce e si mise sotto il getto in piedi, le mani giunte in modo particolare ed innaturale, con le dita che si intrecciavano come se fosse in meditazione. Si immerse totalmente nella cascata piuttosto forte, ma non fece una piega.   
La cascata della sorgente della vita era tiepida perché incantata, ma dubitava che questa fosse altrettanto calda.   
Wil decise di far notare la sua presenza e si alzò a sedere, sentiva tutto girare e le forze mancare, vide il cavallo in pace in un angolo che riposava, le provviste e le cose con sé nelle borse appese, per fortuna non era andato perso nulla.   
Wil si alzò piano e barcollando andò alla pozza, ci mise la mano dentro e sentì che era gelida, a quel punto esclamò:   
\- Ma sei matto? - Allanon aprì gli occhi e senza fare una piega lo guardò attraverso l’acqua. Gli fece un cenno col capo.  
\- Vieni qua. - Wil scoppiò a ridere per poi pentirsene subito, la testa tentò di spaccarsi in due.   
\- Non ci penso nemmeno! - Allanon fece uno dei suoi ghigni e Wil pensò che fosse tornato in sé, poi gli venne in mente il suo ultimo ricordo, lui immerso nella luce dorata che veniva soffocato e si chiese come Allanon ce l’avesse fatta. - Che è successo, comunque? Hai idea di dove siamo? - Allanon tese la mano e senza dire nulla attese che lo raggiungesse. Wil sospirò insofferente, solite poche parole e con questo semplice gesto lui gli doveva far fare quello che voleva? E perché mai?   
\- Senti, l’acqua è gelida ed io sto malissimo, ho le ossa rotte per quel che ne so e la testa che... -   
\- È una fonte rigenerante, hai la magia dentro di te, no? Ti aiuterà a stare meglio. Vieni. - Disse calmo e fermo. Wil lo guardò inebetito mentre il cuore gli si fermava.   
\- Come... come lo sai? - Allanon tornò ad aprire gli occhi trovando il suo continuo bisogno di porre domande e di polemizzare, molto irritante.   
\- Quando mi sono dato una sciacquata ed ho bevuto, mi sono sentito meglio e rigenerare. Spogliati e vieni. -   
\- Ma è gelida! -   
Allanon scosse il capo seccato, ritirò la mano e tornò al suo intreccio.   
Come poteva stargli nudo, cioè completamente nudo, davanti, sotto una cascata gelida in quel modo?   
Non aveva niente da nascondere e tanto meno di cui vergognarsi. Il suo corpo possente era forte e muscoloso e se lui l’avesse avuto avrebbe fatto le stesse sfilate, però insomma... come poteva stare sotto una cascata fredda?   
Alla fine sospirò insofferente e seguì il fortissimo desiderio di unirsi a lui.   
Poteva essere l’ultimo momento con quell’Allanon senza barriere e regole personali. Poteva essere l’ultimo momento per godere di lui davvero.   
Appena lo pensò si tuffò nella pozza senudato ed ogni bollente spirito andò a quel paese, ottimo sistema per calmarsi.   
“E che dovrei fare con questo freddo? Non mi si drizzerà mai!”  
Disse seccato fra sé e sé, non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo una volta unitosi a lui senza vesti a sua volta, ma ormai aveva deciso di cogliere tutto quel che rimaneva e abbandonarsi a qualunque suo destino.   
  


[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c7/c3/b5/c7c3b544129403e4c63a3bfdbd18dd01.jpg) [ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/1c/d5/8b/1cd58b2d9710cc9b99f3254e0510bb1c.jpg) [ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/08/cf/3f/08cf3f7cb83bd1b5a1a82fce79820442.jpg) [ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5f/af/e5/5fafe56a88cd4d46ae71373201e31422.jpg) [ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ed/ad/19/edad19f299dde751db4f7a1554a753d0.jpg) [ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/31/2d/8c/312d8cf47a3a07e049d1dcaf415cc43c.jpg)   
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/foto/paesaggi/galleria5/14.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/foto/paesaggi/galleria5/18.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per questo capitolo mi sono ispirata ad alcune immagini trovate su pinterest e due fotografate da me in persona.


	6. L'ultima e l'unica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allanon e Wil sono in una delle caverne druidiche e grazie alla cascata rigenerante ritrovano il benessere fisico, ma non è la sola cosa che ritrovano. Spinti dalla consapevolezza che il vero Allanon è vicino, le difese specie dello Shannara sono sempre più basse, tanto che all'Allanon senza memoria basta poco per avere la meglio.

6\. L’ULTIMA E L’UNICA

 

 

 

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/shannara/allawil17.png)  
"Toccami, la mia pelle è fredda e sono incapace di controllarmi  
Toccami, sono d'oro, sono selvaggio come il vento impetuoso  
E cadendo non lasciarti sedurre  
Lasciamoci andare, anche se solo per questa notte   
Lascia che mi avvicini, non sono la tua ombra  
Mentre i nostri occhi si schermano,   
temendo le possibili accuse contenuti in essi  
Non è difficle per noi dire cose che non dovremmo  
Lasciamoci andare"  
[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cs157hwFJeo&list=PLvZrOUhQoxz4SUm9gf1E4WzKS08GTy8wn&index=5&t=0s)/LET'S GET LOST / Bat for Lashes & Beck/

 

  
Wil nuotò verso di lui ed una volta raggiunta la sua sponda si arrampicò su delle rocce scivolose, fece fatica a salire ed una volta su traballò verso di lui trovando complicato stare in piedi e non rompersi la testa con il getto della cascata.   
Mosse un solo passo e se non fosse stato per una presa forte, si sarebbe ucciso cadendo sul piano bagnaticcio. Riconobbe la sua mano e poi il braccio intorno alla vita.   
Allanon lo prese e lo sollevò di peso come un fuscello e se lo sistemò davanti a sé, tenendolo fra entrambe le braccia. Una volta che lo sentì stabile, gli carezzò il viso con le mani e gli sistemò i capelli all’indietro, lo sguardo di Allanon era diverso da quello concentrato e contrariato solito, era felice di vederlo lì con lui e di averlo fra le mani. Era come se gli piacesse quel che vedeva.   
\- Lo noti? - Chiese con voce un po’ più alta per farsi sentire mentre l’acqua scendeva loro addosso facendo non poco rumore.   
\- Cosa? - Allanon abbandonò il capo all’indietro lasciando che il getto gli spruzzasse sul viso, Wil fece altrettanto cercando di tenere gli occhi aperti, ma non poté così li chiuse e se ne accorse, mentre i capelli scivolavano all’indietro sistemandosi finalmente. Le mani di Allanon intorno alla sua vita sempre a tenerlo in piedi fermo e stabile, al sicuro.   
\- Non congela! - Allanon annuì, ma Wil non lo poteva vedere.   
\- Ti sta rigenerando. - Anche questo era vero e se ne accorse con meraviglia mentre sentiva del solletico sotto la pelle, come se qualcuno gli stesse massaggiando il corpo penetrando in profondità.  
Lentamente le ossa smisero di dolergli, così come la testa e quel senso di affaticamento scemò del tutto.   
In poco Wil si accorse di stare magicamente bene e fu una sorta di risonanza fra la propria magia e quella di dell’acqua, o magari era il posto, ma funzionava perfettamente.  
Non gli era mai capitato una cosa simile, non aveva mai vissuto a seconda della magia, Allanon non era mai riuscito ad insegnargli bene.   
\- Sto benissimo! - Esclamò sorpreso raddrizzando la testa. Allanon sorrise soddisfatto e se lo trascinò al di là del getto, dove c’era una comoda e sufficientemente grande rientranza, una piccola ulteriore grotta nella grotta. I due si sistemarono lì sedendosi sul muschio che dietro l’acqua si era creato ammorbidendo un po’ le pareti altrimenti dure. Lì sotto non arrivavano gli schizzi, ma era molto umido e di sicuro il sole non colpiva mai nessuno di quegli angoli bui. La luce del giorno che andava verso la conclusione gli permetteva dall’alto di vedere sufficientemente bene, ma non era luce diretta e forte e questo creava una strana atmosfera in quel posto incantato, dove il verde ed il grigio prevalevano insieme al blu profondo ed all’azzurrino della cascata.   
Wil trovò addirittura comodo quel posto, gli ricordò il proprio rifugio vicino a casa sua, dove andava a nascondersi dietro la cascata.   
\- Quando ero fuori e combattevo contro quella bestia, non vedendo niente ho provato a sentirla. Ad un certo punto sono entrato in comunione con lui ed ho visto attraverso i suoi occhi. È così che l’ho ucciso. Il mio corpo... è come se sa tutto. Sa come muoversi, come reagire, come combattere... come usare una spada... - Wil non stentava a crederci. - E quando ti ho visto nella luce dorata ho subito saputo cosa ti succedeva, le anime dei morti rimaste intrappolate in quel posto cercano di liberarsi possedendo chi le tocca, ti ho tirato via e sei svenuto, ma sapevo che stavi bene. - Allanon continuò il suo racconto nonostante di norma non fosse un gran oratore e soprattutto detestava condividere. Wil ascoltò attentamente trovando strano sentirsi a suo agio seduto nudo accanto a lui nelle medesime vesti.   
\- Chi sei, cosa sai, cosa hai dentro di te... è tutto lì, non è cancellato. - Allanon annuì.   
\- Attraversando la valle ho trovato poi questa caverna, sono entrato come se sentissi un richiamo e lo stesso richiamo è stato per l’acqua. -   
\- È magica, la magia ti chiama, come il cavallo che è venuto da te e... suppongo presto recupererai tutto! -   
Allanon annuì sentendosi meglio nel sapere che stava tornando in sé lentamente, che non aveva perduto sé stesso davvero, poi lo guardò seduto accanto a sé mentre rannicchiato si teneva le ginocchia nude. Le goccioline d’acqua scivolavano dai capelli corti e all’indietro che tornavano ciocca dopo ciocca a spettinarsi lentamente. Percorrevano il suo viso delicato e si fermavano sulla bocca carnosa e ben disegnata. Allanon provò di nuovo l’istinto di toccarlo e baciarlo, come ogni volta che erano insieme in qualche modo intimo e tranquillo.   
“Sarà forse l’ultima volta che sono libero dalle ragioni che mi hanno sempre portato a non lasciarmi andare con lui. Ormai sto tornando, lo sento sempre più vicino. Il fatto che poi  faccio quello che devo, non significa che non voglio altro. Perciò devo prendermi cura per una volta di quel che voglio, perché poi non penso che lo vorrò più fare. Quando ricorderò potrò insultarmi e dirmi come ho potuto, ma saprò che l’ho fatto perché in realtà, semplicemente, lo volevo.”  
E così, prendendo la stessa decisione che bene o male si era rassegnato e deciso a prendere anche Wil, si protese verso di lui, gli mise una mano sulla nuca e attirandolo a sé deciso, lo baciò.   
Le loro labbra si unirono intrecciandosi in quel morbido e delicato atto che per la prima volta non sembrò inappropriato a nessuno dei due.   
Wil sentì quasi sollievo ad abbandonarsi ad esso e la sua mano forte e prepotente che gli teneva la nuca era maledettamente eccitante, fu anche peggio quando poi Allanon lo spinse e lo stese giù mettendosi sopra.   
Forse non la posizione più comoda di sempre, o almeno non il posto, ma gli cinse il collo con le braccia in risposta mentre si abbandonava completamente a lui. Una violenta scarica elettrica attraversò entrambi quando le loro erezioni si schiacciarono una sull’altra ed Allanon subito iniziò a strofinarsi su di lui, giocando col suo corpo perché era maledettamente bello sentire quella sensazione sulla pelle.   
Ed era così bella la sua così liscia e calda, il suo corpo sottile e chiaro. Allanon scivolò con la bocca sul suo collo seguendo l’istinto di volerlo assaggiare tutto, irrefrenabile impulso di arrivare con la sua bocca su ogni angolo di quel ragazzo e possederlo.   
Si abbandonò ad ogni desiderio e Wil finalmente decise di non contrastarlo.   
“L’unica volta, sarà l’unica. Un giorno mi perdonerà, ma quando assaggi la perdita, non te ne frega niente delle regole!” Qualunque esse fossero.   
Mentre Allanon scendeva con la bocca sul suo corpo a bere l’acqua che era rimasta sulla sua pelle, lui fremeva e si eccitava sempre più. Wil aprì le gambe per lui invitandolo a concludere là sotto e là lui arrivò carezzandolo con le mani e, una volta sentiti i suoi sospiri farsi più forti, sostituì le dita alla bocca, mentre esse proseguivano sulle sue cosce e poi dietro, sui suoi glutei e poi nella piccola fessura che inizialmente gli pose resistenza fino a che non si arrese, rilassandosi e lasciandole entrare.  
Wil fremeva e gemeva sempre di più inarcandosi e spingendo il bacino nella sua bocca che gli dava un piacere senza precedenti, le dita dentro nello stesso momento furono presto un colpo di grazia, un aggiunta insostenibile e sebbene volesse prolungare di più il proprio orgasmo, Allanon non si fermò perché non sapeva bene in cosa consisteva l’atto del piacere estremo. Così alla fine Wil venne quasi subito, quasi vergognandosi per non aver resistito molto, ma forse dopotutto era una cosa molto da lui.  
Il vero Allanon l’avrebbe schernito un po’.   
Vedendolo venire mentre i suoi gemiti riecheggiavano nella grotta ingigantendosi, Allanon si fermò dall’avventarsi sul suo corpo e lo guardò chiedendosi se dunque era così che finiva il picco del piacere. Prima era andata così, ma l’aveva fatto da solo ed ora sembrava qualcosa di molto meglio se fatto grazie a qualcun altro.   
Si leccò le labbra e gli toccò il succo del suo piacere che gli era schizzato sul ventre piatto, lo spalmò e Wil fremette a quel gesto erotico, infatti ancora preda delle profonde scosse che attraversavano il suo corpo e dei sensi totalmente annebbiati, alzò le gambe sulle sue spalle possenti e tese le braccia verso di lui.   
\- Dai... entra... dai... - Allanon lo guardò sorpreso di quella richiesta, in un momento seppe come si concludeva e cosa c’era di meglio del masturbarsi.   
Si prese l’erezione dura in attesa di quello da chissà quanto, l’appoggiò nella sua piccola apertura stuzzicata dalle sue dita fino a quel momento e con una spinta decisa entrò, guardando come gli occhi chiari di Wil si riempivano di lacrime per il dolore lacerante.  
E lacerante fu il suo membro dentro di lui, Allanon fece per uscire vedendolo soffrire, pensando d’aver sbagliato qualcosa, ma Wil scivolò con le gambe dalle spalle alla vita, l’allacciò e spingendo il bacino verso l’alto l’accompagnò indicandogli di stendersi sopra di lui e continuare.   
\- Non uscire... non uscire... - Mormorò piano con voce spezzata e le lacrime che gli rigavano il volto.   
\- Perché se ti fa male? - Chiese Allanon turbato sebbene stare fermo dentro di lui così stretto, mentre lui era così duro ed eccitato era estremamente bello.   
\- Perché voglio essere tuo fino in fondo, voglio che mi prendi e che mi faccia tuo... mi ci devo solo abituare... - spiegò Wil mentre la voce si normalizzava ed il suo corpo si abituava alle sue dimensioni non certo trascurabili.   
Allanon aspettò ancora degli istanti leggendogli negli occhi che smisero di lacrimare, poi Wil l’attirò a sé con le braccia e gli baciò l’orecchio sussurrandogli mentre si sentiva meglio:  
\- Muoviti dentro di me... - Allanon sentiva lo stesso desiderio e lo assecondò, iniziò a muoversi avanti ed indietro dando via via sempre più spinte profonde e veloci. Lentamente per Wil andò meglio, il dolore divenne meno intenso e i sensi dell’orgasmo di prima gli permisero di sopportarlo. Tutto ben presto si mescolò, mentre i brividi lo attraversavano e si sentiva scaldare dal suo corpo forte che lo possedeva così virile.   
Virili le sue spinte e virile il suo viso abbandonato al piacere, mentre gemeva e si appoggiava con le mani sotto il suo corpo, tenendolo disperatamente a sé perché lo voleva di più, più forte ed essere più in lui.  
Per Allanon fu presto la perdita del controllo, il suo corpo non si abbandonava ad un tale piacere da secoli, probabilmente, e quello sicuramente l’aveva desiderato da matti. Lo sapeva mentre lo prendeva e lo sapeva mentre quella piccola lacerazione creata in Wil si mescolava col suo piacere che al culmine delle spinte si riversò in lui, scuotendolo fin nel profondo del suo essere.  
Quando Allanon trovò di nuovo l’orgasmo proprio in Wil, fu diverso da quel pomeriggio da solo.   
Molto diverso.  
E mentre sentiva quell’esplosione stringendo gli occhi, si premette col viso contro il collo di Wil che lo abbracciò forte avvinghiato al suo corpo ancora dentro di lui.  
All’apice non arrivò solo l’orgasmo, all’apice arrivò tutto e mentre dopo il piacere più intenso della sua vita sentiva una saetta attraversarlo inaspettata e violenta, un’onda d’urto si liberò nell’aria partendo proprio da lui.   
L’onda azzurra per un momento interruppe lo scroscio della cascatella e rimbombò nella caverna.   
Il calore esplose ovunque anche in Wil che rimase atterrito e con le braccia aperte, sciolse le gambe dalla sua vita e rimase basito a guardarlo, spaventato di cosa era appena successo.  
Proprio mentre i loro occhi si ritrovavano, Wil  capì in un istante tanto doloroso quanto felice che Allanon era appena tornato.   
Il dolore provato nel mezzo del piacere più intenso, cessò un istante dopo lasciando tutto diverso da prima, diverso per sempre, di nuovo, e mentre quella consapevolezza diventava realtà, Allanon uscì da Wil e si contorse per terra nel dolore che i segni druidici gli provocavano mentre tornavano a solcare il suo corpo come un tempo.   
Wil si tirò su sui gomiti a guardarlo shoccato, il cuore che andava velocissimo nel petto e il corpo che fremeva ancora tutto per il sesso appena consumato. Ci impiegò alcuni minuti a completare l’atto e a rimettersi, lo Shannara non si mosse di un millimetro consapevole che poteva anche ucciderlo, in realtà. Lo pensò per un secondo velocissimo e proprio mentre cercava di dirsi di non esagerare, la voce cavernosa e rabbiosa di Allanon risuonò nell’anfratto:   
\- Non tentarmi perché ci sto già pensando da solo! - Non che gli servissero conferme, ma ne ebbe una appena Allanon se ne uscì con la frase da lettura del pensiero e roteando gli occhi in alto esasperato, si alzò con quella di tornarsene dall’altra parte della pozza, vestirsi e rassegnarsi alla sfuriata, ma appena fu in piedi Allanon non gli permise di tuffarsi. La ramanzina arrivò subito.   
Gli prese il braccio forte e lo schiacciò contro la parete rocciosa, l’altra mano batté dietro di lui, proprio vicino al viso, furioso.   
\- Si può sapere cosa diavolo ti è saltato in testa?! Cos’hai, il nulla più totale? Dannazione, ragazzo! - Wil si trovò per un leggendario momento perso fra l’essere eccitato per la posizione dove per inciso erano ancora nudi uno davanti all’altro, e l’essere confuso. Ce l’aveva perché l’aveva riportato in vita o perché era andato a letto con lui?   
\- Ce l’ho per tutto, dannazione! Come hai potuto non usare il cervello proprio su questo? - Ed era comodo, per una volta, non dover parlare. Di norma lo odiava quando gli leggeva nella mente, ma gli era mancato così tanto l’autentico Allanon che anche quella parte odiosa gli stava dannatamente piacendo.   
\- E smettila di compiacerti! - Wil così alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli piazzò la mano sulla faccia esasperato, mentre il piacere di farsi leggere nella mente andava a quel paese.   
\- Ok, adesso smettila di leggermi nella mente! Te l’ho fatto fare come benvenuto, ora piantala! - Allanon comunque non si mosse di un millimetro rimanendo con la mano sulla propria faccia che cercava di spingerlo via, semplicemente gli prese il polso e se la tolse, ma rimase proprio lì dove era.   
\- Allora spiega! - Wil sospirò ed allargò il braccio libero.   
\- Così? - Allanon si guardò e guardò lui e realizzò di essere nudo, così indietreggiò e si imbarazzò. Allanon imbarazzato era quanto di meglio ci potesse essere.   
\- Non mi pare che ti dispiacesse stare nudo con me! - Commentò acido Allanon mentre si decideva a muoversi verso il bordo della roccia. Wil fece il broncio come un bambino, mentre il piacere di averlo ritrovato davvero veniva messo in secondo piano per il fastidio che gli davano i suoi saccenti toni di continuo disappunto.   
“Ecco come ho fatto ad ignorare il fatto che lo amavo ed ero attratto! Si fa odiare così bene!” Pensò scocciato tuffandosi per primo nella pozza, Allanon questo lo sentì e con la voglia di scagliare una sfera d’energia contro di lui, si morse la mano fermandosi. Al contrario si tuffò nell’acqua e nuotò furioso dietro Wil per arrivare dall’altra parte. Cominciava la parte più difficile e lo sapevano molto bene entrambi.


	7. Il momento per la verità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbiamo lasciato Allanon che recuperava la memoria e la magia durante l'amplesso con Wil, il suo risveglio però non è stato rose e fiori e si è subito arrabbiato con lo Shannara. Adesso serve un confronto fra i due che finalmente butteranno giù la maschera e diranno tutta la verità. Ma, pur ammettendola, non sarà facile capire cosa va fatto da ora in poi.

7\. IL MOMENTO PER LA VERITÀ    
  


[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/shannara/allawil12.jpg)   
"Scopriamo le nostre teste e riveliamo le nostre anime   
Avevamo fame ancor prima di essere nati"   
[/Keep the streets emty for me  - Fever Ray/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWFb5z3kUSQ)

  
Una volta dall’altra parte si vestirono asciugandosi con un telo che si passarono, Allanon aveva cura di non guardarlo, ma era chiaramente arrabbiato, Wil al contrario lo fissava perché tanto ormai non aveva senso nascondersi.   
Era un bel vedere anche se era un rompiscatole.   
\- Ricordi tutto? - Chiese poi sorpreso. Allanon annuì.   
\- E preferirei di no, in realtà! - Wil lo guardò senza capire precisamente a cosa alludesse e si affrettò a spiegare: - Non della mia vita, ma delle ultime due giornate! - Poi coi pantaloni addosso ed i capelli ancora tutti giù e spettinati, gli andò davanti spedito e col dito puntato grugnì: - Si può sapere cosa ti è saltato in mente? -   
Wil si allacciò i pantaloni e rimase a torso nudo stufo di quella situazione anche se era appena cominciata. L’aveva saputo che sarebbe finita così, alla fine aveva fatto bene a godere dell’altro Allanon. Anzi, con l’altro Allanon.   
\- Vuoi concentrarti? - tuonò seccato sentendo i suoi pensieri, Wil esplose.   
\- Oh andiamo, la smetti? Non ho cercato un modo per resuscitarti, è il modo per resuscitarti che è arrivato da me! È diverso! Ok facciamo che te lo mostro, ti mostro tutto, ti faccio leggere tutto quanto e così la facciamo finita! Le parole non sarebbero nemmeno in grado di spiegare bene! - E così dicendo Wil esasperato e frustrato, gli prese le mani e se le mise sulla testa concentrandosi proprio su quello che era accaduto da quando aveva trovato il sistema dell’Albero della Vita fino a due istanti prima del loro amplesso.   
Furono degli istanti belli lunghi che terminarono con uno stato alterato di eccitazione probabilmente inevitabile visto il finale ricordato; tolte le mani dal suo viso si chinò in avanti appoggiandosi sulle ginocchia, Wil che invece stava bene lo guardò con mille domande:   
\- Come hai fatto a ritrovare tutto così di punto in bianco? È stata quest’acqua? - Allanon era ancora turbato dalla sua lettura, quando vedeva così nella mente altrui provava in un istante tutte le loro emozioni e quelle di Wil erano forti, confuse ed eccitate.   
Ci mise un po’ per calmarsi mentre lo guardava torvo e non più tanto sicuro su come procedere, per un momento vacillò. Un momento preciso. Ma poi si ritrovò, si ricordò chi era e quali erano i suoi doveri e raddrizzatosi riprese a vestirsi come se il contegno fosse tutto.   
Wil voleva ricordargli che gli era piaciuto molto abbandonarsi sul suo corpo, ma si morse la lingua.   
\- No, non è stata l’acqua. Il tuo sangue è magico, ricordi? - Wil stava per chiedere cosa diavolo c’entrasse, quando realizzò che nel momento in cui gli era entrato dentro mentre facevano l’amore, l’aveva lacerato un po’ e probabilmente nel venirgli dentro si era mescolato tutto.   
\- È come quando ti prendi le malattie veneree solo che in questo caso ti sei preso la guarigione finale! - Esclamò semplificando Wil, Allanon voleva chiedere più serietà, ma alla fine aveva ragione ed era anche divertente il paragone. Così non rise e non fece cenni, ma nemmeno lo rimproverò.   
\- Sì, è praticamente così. - Borbottò evitando di guardarlo in viso per l’imbarazzo. Se non avessero fatto l’amore magari non sarebbe nemmeno mai tornato, o meglio sarebbe bastato che Allanon venisse in contatto col suo sangue, ma non semplicemente toccandolo e basta, ma facendolo proprio suo.   
\- Senti, prima di ogni cosa è meglio che ne parliamo. Io ho molte cose da chiederti, quello che sono riuscito a fare... non so nemmeno come ci sono riuscito davvero e non so cosa dobbiamo fare ora e... - Allanon alzò le mani fermando il fiume di domande che era tornato come un tempo e Wil lo guardò sospendendosi. Faceva male mettere via quello che aveva faticosamente tirato fuori ed accettato. Faceva molto male. Ma prima di farlo Wil era del tutto intenzionato a far parlare Allanon, perché la parte istintiva e pura di sé era stata molto chiara. Lui lo desiderava e non solo, provava qualcosa di incredibilmente profondo tanto che gli era sembrato del tutto appropriato fare l’amore e legarsi a lui in ogni modo possibile. Perciò che gli piacesse o no, dovevano parlare e quello era l’unico momento giusto.   
  
Sollevando lo sguardo videro che il cielo era color carminio, il tramonto penetrava nel buco del soffitto colorando le pareti e le acque d’arancio, divenne tutto molto suggestivo e mentre decidevano di passare la notte lì, Allanon accese un fuoco con un gesto della mano che trasformò della legna in fiamme vive. Naturalmente quel fuoco non si sarebbe mai consumato. Wil si raggomitolò vicino al calore sembrando un gattino scarmigliato e per un momento ad Allanon venne l’istinto che aveva praticamente sempre, ma lo trattenne bene.   
Si vergognava di sé e di essere stato così istintivo, così poco professionale, ma quel che lo stupiva era Wil: come aveva potuto cedere pur sapendo che la parte principale di lui non avrebbe mai voluto?   
Wil tirò fuori il resto delle cibarie, qualcosa sarebbe rimasto per il giorno dopo, ma con un altro gesto della mano Allanon raddoppiò quello che c’era permettendo ad entrambi di nutrirsi meglio. Wil ridacchiò scuotendo la testa.   
\- Dunque, cominciamo con l’Albero della Vita... non avevo mai sentito di questa storia... - Allanon si strinse nelle spalle cercando di concentrarsi su quello e non su ciò che aveva fatto, insostenibile in quel momento. Era emotivamente ancora scosso e doveva ritrovare il modo per rimettere la propria coscienza sotto una morsa di ferro inaccessibile a tutti. Non era facile dopo aver vissuto ciò che dentro di sé aveva sempre voluto. Forse era normale sentire quel trasporto verso gli Shannara, loro ed i druidi avevano un legame profondo che in parte c’entrava con la magia, in parte semplicemente il loro destino.   
\- È una questione di fede. Funziona in misura a quanto tu ci credi. -   
\- Io non l’ho cercato come mito e soluzione... - Precisò Wil, Allanon mangiando calmo seduto a debita distanza, rispondeva senza guardarlo in faccia, non ci riusciva e se ne vergognava anche.   
\- Innanzitutto come hai detto è lui che trova te se si verificano una serie di circostanze. La persona deve averne bisogno davvero, è l’Albero che decide chi ne è degno, chi ne ha davvero bisogno e quindi a chi manifestarsi. Potrebbero cercarlo in mille, ma non si farebbe mai trovare. - Wil annuì, finalmente un po’ di spiegazioni utili.   
\- Quello che ho trovato cercando è stata una profezia, analizzandola sono riuscito a trovare il posto in cui si sarebbe potuto trovare, una foresta mistica. Non è stato facile distinguerlo dagli altri. -   
\- Si manifesta lui. - Ripeté calmo Allanon finendo di mangiare, bevve dalla borraccia riempita alla sorgente pura e rimase ad osservare il fuoco perché il viso di Wil non era ancora sostenibile, ogni volta che lo guardava il ricordo di loro due avvinghiati che facevano l’amore lo investiva come un treno.   
Non cedere mai era più facile che cedere una volta e tornare poi a privarsene.   
Si sentiva come sotto l’effetto di una crisi d’astinenza, per fortuna non si notava. Wil riprese:  
\- Queste... condizioni per cui Lui accetta di resuscitare la persona... Lui ha sentito in me un degno fruitore, giusto? - Allanon annuì corrucciato. - Perché quando sono arrivato mi ha dovuto leggere ulteriormente dentro prima di farmi accedere alla Sorgente di Vita? -   
\- Sei tu che ti sei fatto leggere. - Wil annuì fissandolo sbrigativo.   
\- Sì certo, ma perché se.... - Allanon sospirò insofferente guardandolo, se ne pentì subito ma rimase a fissarlo truce facendo forza su di sé.   
\- L’Albero ti sceglie perché sei degno e giusto, si fa trovare da te. Ma sei anche tu che devi accettare l’Albero ed il suo potere. - Wil non capiva e lo guardò confuso. Allanon aprì le mani come a volerlo strozzare attraverso il fuoco, prese così la sua attenzione e continuò fissandolo. - Ti dovevi aprire a Lui ed in questo modo ti sei aperto a te stesso, dovevi essere consapevole non solo di ciò che facevi ma anche del motivo. L’Albero lo sapeva, eri tu che non lo sapevi. O meglio non volevi ammetterlo. - Wil arrossì ed abbassò lo sguardo sul fuoco ricordando cosa aveva detto ed Allanon che l’aveva visto e comunque sapeva le modalità di funzionamento dell’Albero, distolse a sua volta lo sguardo.   
\- Solo per amore. -   
\- Un amore consapevole. -   
\- Ci sono tanti tipi di amore. -   
\- Quell’amore, Wil, l’amore assoluto che prende ogni cosa. -   
\- È tutto qua? Quante persone amano in questo modo e perdono qualcuno? -   
\- Deve essere giusto. Deve essere il destino. Devono esserci delle condizioni. Il modo in cui l’Albero sceglie è misterioso, so che in molti l’hanno cercato ma in pochi l’hanno trovato. Goditi la tua vittoria, non succederà più. -   
Wil si aggrappò ad un pezzo particolare e rialzò lo sguardo avvicinandosi circumnavigando il fuoco, mentre il crepuscolo oscurava lentamente la grotta.   
\- Hai detto... - Allanon si raddrizzò vedendolo avvicinarsi e Wil si fermò prima di appiccicarsi troppo. Capì lì che stava avendo dei problemi con quanto successo fra loro e ci godette un po’. Allanon sentendolo voleva ucciderlo, ma si trattenne. - Hai detto che deve essere il destino... significa che non era giusto che tu morissi... -   
Allanon maledì l’attenzione di Wil per certi particolari, sospirò insofferente e chiuse gli occhi concentrandosi nel trovare il modo giusto per spiegargli quella parte, non era facile.   
Riaprì gli occhi fissandosi i palmi delle mani, lo sguardo perso, confuso ed addolorato. Wil che gli era vicino lo vedeva bene alla luce suggestiva del fuoco e della notte nella caverna. Voleva abbracciarlo e rassicurarlo ed era shoccante voler rassicurare Allanon, in che condizioni doveva essere per avere quel bisogno?   
L’umanità del druido, si disse Wil. In vita nessuno probabilmente avrebbe mai pensato di poterla vedere eppure era lì davanti a lui, inequivocabile.   
\- Il mio destino era di cadere nel sonno druidico, rigenerarmi in una trentina di anni e ritornare. Non dovevo morire. Il fatto che ho saltato spontaneamente il sonno, ha fatto sì che morissi prima del mio tempo. - Wil spalancò gli occhi, Allanon si rifiutava ancora di vederlo ma sentendosi quasi morire dal dolore nel sentire quelle parole, gli prese il mento fra le dita e lo girò verso di sé.   
Allanon non si oppose e trovò impossibile, a quel punto, nascondere il proprio smarrimento e dolore.   
\- Volevi morire... - Sussurrò Wil delicatamente e colpito da questo fatto che comunque gli era passato per la testa per molte volte in quei due giorni. - Dunque era questo che volevi, rimanere morto. Ma siccome non era il tuo destino ma ciò che hai scelto tu di testa tua, il destino ha rimesso le cose a posto usando me. - Allanon piegò il capo a quel punto togliendosi le dita di Wil dal mento, nel farlo gli prese la mano ma non fu in grado di lasciarla subito.   
\- Però se non avessi avuto la predisposizione giusta ed il sentimento giusto e le giuste motivazioni, non sarebbe mai successo. -   
Wil guardò turbato le loro mani ed Allanon le sciolse subito allontanandosi da lui di un po’, doveva ritrovare la propria prigione inaccessibile, come aveva potuto permettere a quel ragazzo di penetrarla? Ora non se ne andava più.  
“Diventa odioso, druido, e lui ti odierà perché è più facile odiarti che amarti. Così vivere sarà meno difficile! I legami ti stancano, ti consumano. La solitudine ti fortifica.”  
\- Il tuo tempo non era giusto, ti sei praticamente suicidato, perché? - Wil insistette su quello, non avrebbe mollato ed era anche alterato. Lui era alterato? Lui osava essere seccato sul proprio fato?   
\- Certo, perché ero maledettamente stanco, Wil, ed odio il fatto che mi hai strappato a quella pace! Io non... non potevo più continuare a vivere senza potermi legare perché poi chi amavo invecchiava ed io rimanevo me stesso coi miei ruoli ed i miei doveri! Sai la sofferenza fisica a cui sono stato sottoposto in più di trecento anni di vita? E sai cosa significa viverli sempre da solo e quel po’ di volte che mi sono concesso, ritrovarmi poi a rinunciare perché la vita ha piani diversi? Ho accettato il mio destino per trecento anni senza battere ciglio, facendo quello che dovevo. Poi... - Wil lo capì guardandolo negli occhi carichi di rabbia e dolore.   
\- Poi hai incontrato me. Ho sempre pensato che l’errore con Bandon ti avesse dato il colpo di grazia, ma poi hai detto che purtroppo quello era il suo destino che tu conoscevi e avevi cercato di sistemare, senza riuscirci. -   
Allanon si alzò in piedi trovando meno difficile dire certe cose ad una certa distanza da lui e mani dietro di sé si mosse su e giù vicino al fuoco.   
\- Bandon è un mio fallimento, ma è vero che quello era il suo destino. Non è stato lui a spingermi a saltare il sonno, lui è stata la scusa. - Wil saltò ostinato in piedi.   
\- Io! Sono stato io! In qualche modo io centro! L’altro Allanon, quello senza memoria che sentiva solo il tuo istinto profondo, ha detto che mi ricambiavi, eri fortemente legato a me! Questo deve significare qualcosa! Provavi questo per me e ti sei suicidato! Ma non era il tuo destino ed il fato ti ha riportato in vita! - Allanon era stanco di dover respingere, spiegare, rifiutare e parlare. Era estremamente stanco di parlare. Era stato bene nel silenzio per trecento anni! Perché ora doveva parlare per forza?   
Si fermò davanti a lui ostinato, non avrebbe mollato e lui era davvero stanco, così semplicemente lo disse perché lo feriva stargli ancora davanti dopo averlo posseduto in quel modo.   
\- Mi sono legato a te ed ho capito che non potevo ed ero stanco di rifiutare per l’ennesima volta qualcuno che amavo e volevo. Stanco. Non sarei mai riuscito a rifarlo, non con te. - quando lo disse, quando lo ammise, una parte di sé si sentì meglio e leggera, mentre l’altra solo peggio perché non sapeva cosa avrebbe dovuto fare ora che era vivo.   
Cosa voleva il destino da lui ancora?   
Wil era in totale subbuglio ed ancora pieno di lui e di quel che avevano fatto prima, la voglia di continuare, di non rinunciare a lui. Si era detto ‘una volta per sempre mi basterà’, ma poi era peggio, no?   
Come non riaverlo?   
Gli prese il viso fra le mani e sorprendendolo gli baciò ostinato le labbra, Allanon immediatamente lo respinse rabbioso.   
\- Pensi che per me sia stato facile arrivare a questo stato? L’ho combattuto in mille modi ed alla fine non mi erano rimaste armi, ero solo io con la mia verità e non mi è rimasto che guardarla. È questo che mi hai insegnato, ad accettare la mia maledetta verità! E l’ho fatto! Tu ora non puoi fare l’opposto! -   
\- È diverso per me! - Gridò esasperato Allanon allargando le braccia davanti a lui, poi riprese a camminare per non guardarlo e non stargli vicino. - Io sono un druido, sono immortale ed ho altri doveri rispetto alle altre persone, persino la stirpe degli Shannara ha il dovere di proseguire la propria specie e quindi gli è permesso innamorarsi e riprodursi! Io non pensavo nemmeno di essere fertile! -   
\- Ma invece lo eri, il destino ha cambiato le carte per te! Ora non sei l’unico druido rimasto, c’è Mareth! Forse ora è diverso, non puoi sapere! -   
\- Appunto, non lo posso sapere e finché non lo saprò devo fare ciò che devo. -   
\- Tu non devi, tu non devi niente a nessuno! -   
\- Se mi hanno riportato in vita, un motivo c’è e non posso sottrarmi al mio destino. Questa è la sola verità che conta. Devo capire ciò che vogliono da me. - Allanon non avrebbe mollato di un millimetro ed era incredibile come ci riuscisse dopo quello che aveva passato, aveva perfino vissuto i propri desideri reconditi ed ora lui cercava di opporsi comunque. Come faceva? Come poteva?   
Wil scosse il capo impressionato dalla sua forza di volontà e senso del dovere e decise di rispettarlo perché era semplicemente incredibile quel che stava mostrando in contemporanea alla sua sorprendente fragilità.   
Così si sedette di nuovo vicino al fuoco, poi si voltò di spalle, si mise giù e con un secco:   
\- Buonanotte, a domani! - cercò di dormire mentre il fastidio per quello che stava succedendo lo stava disturbando non poco.   
‘Facile’ con Allanon non esisteva, ma per un momento si era illuso, ci aveva sperato. Che sciocco era stato.   
  
“Lui non capisce, il destino dei druidi è servire l’umanità, anteporre il mondo ad ogni altra cosa personale. Nel momento in cui non siamo capaci di farlo cadiamo ed un druido che cade, diventa oscuro come quelli che poi sono diventati i signori del male. Tutti druidi caduti. Io devo fermarmi in tempo finché sento di poterlo ancora fare. Cosa vuole il destino da me? Non sa, non sente che sono allo stremo della mia sopportazione?”  
Allanon rimase sveglio tutta la notte a guardare Wil dormire tormentato e rabbioso, poi alle prime luci dell’alba si alzò silenzioso e cominciò a radunare le proprie cose. Gli lasciò la borsa che aveva riempito di provviste con l’uso della magia e la spada di fortuna, ma si prese il cavallo e tirandolo per le briglie, lo condusse alla strada che saliva a spirale in cerchio lungo le pareti della caverna. Laddove passava dietro la cascata le pareti facevano un infossamento per permettere ai viandanti di passare senza bagnarsi.   
Una volta in cima, accostato al fiume che poi scendeva trasformandosi in cascata, Allanon montò a cavallo e guardò giù. Wil dormiva e sul sole che si alzava alle sue spalle in una mattina che sarebbe stata calda, alzò un dito e tracciò dei segni nell’aria chiudendo gli occhi. Dopo averlo benedetto gli disse addio, infine partì.  



	8. La Sacra Luce Madre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E' ora di capire per bene Allanon. Abbiamo seguito Wil e compreso il motivo delle sue azioni, però la ragione per cui Allanon ha sempre rifiutato Wil e continua a farlo è ben precisa ed è ora di scoprirlo. Quel che gli rivela la Sacra Luce Madre va interpretato, ma il druido avrà letto bene le parole trasmessegli? Ormai il destino è alle porte e il prezzo in ogni caso non sarà facile.

8\. LA SACRA LUCE MADRE

[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9b/43/34/9b4334551081b3037d6f5f6f719b7b78.jpg)   
"Sento di star cadendo  In un mondo  Che non posso controllare,   
Lo sento chiamare  Nella mia anima.   
Stringe le mie ossa,  Non lascerà andare.   
Svegliami.  Non vuoi svegliarmi.   
Sono intrappolato in un brutto sogno,  Intrappolato in un brutto sogno.   
Svegliami  Voglio sentire il sole.   
Mi sento come se fossi congelato,  Nessun posto dove fuggire da qui.   
Questi muri si stanno chiudendo  Chiudendomi dentro.  Coprendomi con la paura."   
[/Bad Dream - Ruelle/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4NmX5vcNK6E)

  
Wil aprì gli occhi di soprassalto venendo investito da un vento caldo, la sensazione di essere stato appena coperto da una nube che improvvisa se ne era andata, lo spinse a cercare verso il cielo.   
L’ombra di Allanon come un fulmine saettò via davanti ai suoi occhi, solo la sua schiena a cavallo.   
\- Merda, Allanon! - Esclamò rabbioso Wil alzandosi di scatto, mentre dentro di sé si sentiva morire in quell’abbandono.   
Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo, ma era arrabbiato con lui la sera prima ed aveva avuto bisogno di staccarsi.   
Raccolse in fretta e furia le cose che gli aveva lasciato e vide che gli aveva riempito la borsa col cibo, lo insultò per questo suo prendersi cura di lui, poi si mise a correre su per la strada rocciosa che saliva per le pareti.   
“Come può abbandonarmi dopo che sono stato io a riportarlo in vita? Io mi sono esposto ed abbiamo appurato dei nostri sentimenti, ma evidentemente non li abbiamo sviscerati bene! Non voglio niente, non posso pretendere nulla, lo sapevo che avrebbe fatto così, ha rifiutato tutto per un sacco di tempo e c’era un motivo. Non sarebbe cambiato nemmeno dopo la morte! Però mi ero illuso di poter comunque rimanere un compagno di viaggio! Non è l’essere rifiutato, è l’essere calpestato così come se non contassi nulla anche se in realtà so che conto! Ed è sconvolgente pensare che Allanon sia legato a qualcuno, ma prima di morire me lo ha dimostrato, a me e a Mareth, perciò di che diavolo parliamo? Perché non può? È un druido ed hanno altre regole? Ebbene, perché  lassù hanno permesso che resuscitasse?”  
Wil riuscì a salire la parete in meno di un’ora andando molto veloce, ma ugualmente una volta arrivato in cima di Allanon non c’era traccia!   
La rabbia per lui aumentò a dismisura, la rabbia verso sé stesso e questo suo scappare dai propri sentimenti. Non dovevano sceglierlo insieme?  
Come poteva lasciarlo indietro così? Come? Non glielo avrebbe mai permesso, ora lo sapeva. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per ritrovarlo, di tutto.  
Dopo essersi arreso a quel che provava, come pretendeva ignorasse tutto così?  
“Avevo ragione a rifiutarlo! Ora che l’ho accettato che cosa ho ottenuto? Un abbandono che fa male!”  
E Wil sapeva che se non era destino non ci poteva fare nulla, ma il destino avrebbe dovuto dirglielo in faccia che loro due non dovevano stare insieme!  
“Uno Shannara ed un Druido saranno sempre destinati uno all’altro! MI SENTI ALLANON? SO CHE MI SENTI!”  
  
Il pensiero furioso di Wil volò fin da Allanon a qualche miglia di distanza che correva sul suo nero destriero verso la fortezza dei druidi, dove a suo tempo aveva ritrovato il codice di Paranor.   
Sicuramente era stata riposta là la sua spada, una volta ricongiunto ad essa si sarebbe preso del tempo nella fortezza per capire quale fosse il suo destino e cosa mai volessero da lui ancora, poi probabilmente sarebbe andato alla ricerca di Cogline e Mareth, sicuramente insieme per l’addestramento da druidi.   
Aveva le idee chiare per quanto confuse, ma sentire il pensiero potente e disperato di Wil lo fece rallentare e stringere gli occhi sentendo un dolore interiore infinito.   
“Quanto può essere giusto qualcosa che mi impedisce di adempiere al mio dovere di druido?” Ma poi continuò con le domande che turbinavano nel suo animo in subbuglio: “E la rinuncia a Wil non è troppo rischiosa comunque? In entrambi i casi sono troppo vicino alla mia caduta, è per questo che ho intenzionalmente permesso alla mia morte di sopraggiungere. Per proteggere il mondo da me.” L’ultima della serie fu non meno importante, la fece sollevando il viso verso il cielo mentre riapriva gli occhi, lasciando che l’aria che lo schiaffeggiava gli asciugasse le lacrime sulla soglia delle ciglia nere.  
“La magia ha un prezzo, cosa mi chiederanno per questa rinascita?”  
  
Allanon volò come un lampo alla fortezza di Paranor in sella al suo cavallo che non correva così dai tempi immemori.   
Per quando Wil sarebbe arrivato, lui se ne sarebbe già andato.   
Scese da cavallo e appena messo piede sul suolo di terriccio, un senso di grandezza e potenza lo invase.   
Era incredibile, non sapeva descriverlo e ricordava bene le volte che era stato lì nei suoi lunghissimi anni di vita, ma quello era diverso. Quello era come tornare a casa dopo averla abbandonata per sempre e quella casa era così cara.  
Ad Allanon salì un nodo agli occhi e si asciugò le lacrime che scendevano mentre chinava il capo e chiedeva il permesso alla sacralità del luogo più forte di tutti i tempi, di permettergli di entrare.   
Entrato in comunione con la fortezza di pietra, sentì poi come se qualcosa si sbloccasse ed aperti gli occhi, Allanon si poté avvicinare alle pareti esterne. Vide piantata la propria spada che lo chiamava, si avvicinò e con le dita indolenzite la toccò, una scarica elettrica lo attraversò diventando violenta una volta che l’ebbe stretta nel palmo. Quando la potenza in lui fu tale da sentirsi esplodere, la estrasse e solo fra le sue mani essa vibrò e brillò come se si rigenerasse. Le incisioni nella lama divennero infuocate rinnovandosi, Allanon l’appoggiò alla propria fronte inginocchiandosi, chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò avvolgere dal suo potere che completò la sua rinascita.  
Fu come essere trasportati in un altro universo, per un momento si sentì strappare e solo quando sentì una delle incisioni roventi bruciargli la fronte, si staccò tornando alla realtà profondamente scosso.  
Gli era mancata la sua spada, la magia, la propria essenza.   
Non poteva negare che gli piacesse, avere la magia nel sangue come l’aveva lui gli impediva di stare male in essa, però appena la sensazione sconvolgente si quietò, il pensiero di Wil tornò a turbarlo e con la tempesta nel cuore si rialzò entrando nella fortezza dove la porta di pietra si schiuse a lui, come se l’avesse aspettato trepidante, come se lì tutto fosse vivo e traboccante di magia.   
L’interno della fortezza era in rovina ed abbandonato, l’ultima volta ci era entrato con Wil e Mareth per affrontare Bandon e fermare il suo folle piano di resuscita del Signore degli Inganni. Lì aveva trovato la morte Flick, il suo caro amico.   
La vita scorreva inesorabile intorno a lui e nelle persone che aveva amato. Ripensò a Pyria, l’aveva amata, aveva dato vita a Mareth a sua insaputa e poi lei era invecchiata ed infine morta in quel modo atroce davanti ai suoi occhi.   
Non avrebbe mai più permesso una cosa simile. Per ogni dolore del genere che sopportava, una parte di sé moriva e lasciava spazio alla propria caduta.  
Non avrebbe dato consapevolmente vita ad un nuovo Signore Oscuro, non avrebbe permesso alle tenebre di avvolgerlo. Non avrebbe affidato a Wil e Mareth l’ingrato compito di ucciderlo. Quello era troppo.  
Allanon era certo che il suo destino era di concludere il suo cammino, come poteva essere diversamente?  
Eppure ora era lì, vivo. E per giunta in quel modo, tramite un mezzo che resuscitava solo se era giusto davvero.   
Allanon camminò piano con la spada chiusa e messa via, ad ogni passo sentiva la magia scorrergli dentro e rigenerare tutto ciò che portava addosso. Ben presto gli abiti da druido lunghi e neri tornarono come se non l’avessero mai abbandonato e quando fu davanti all’altare circolare, a suo tempo trasformato in prigione per lui e Bandon, il luogo più sacro e forte della fortezza, Allanon si sedette al centro con le gambe piegate sotto di sé, la mani sulle ginocchia, gli occhi chiusi. La luce mistica dall’altro lo colpiva abbracciandolo dolcemente come se fosse una madre, Allanon chiuse gli occhi, si rilassò e si lasciò cullare dalla sacra luce madre dei druidi.  
Era ora di interrogarla per capire cosa chiedeva ora il proprio destino. Era ora di assicurarsi che la propria vita non fosse un pericolo per l’umanità.   
  
Wil aveva recuperato un cavallo e si era precipitato a Paranor dove vi era stato la prima volta con Allanon ed anche la seconda, per tentare di sconfiggere Bandon e salvare Flick. Era stata una missione fallita sotto tutti i punti di vista e grazie alla propria inefficacia, aveva permesso al Signore degli Inganni di rinascere e successivamente di uccidere Allanon.  
Per tutto il viaggio aveva pensato a lui, ai propri sentimenti e a quello che l’altro Allanon gli aveva detto.   
Non poteva essere che una persona rinunciava a sé stesso per sempre, ci doveva essere un compromesso. Ora che aveva affrontato la propria verità che cosa avrebbe dovuto farsene?  
Ok, voleva chiuderlo fuori per sempre? Doveva dirglielo e dirgli anche il motivo ed ammettere ad alta voce che lo amava e non poteva stare con lui e fargli capire perché.   
Wil non aveva voluto arrivare a parlare di quelle cose, ma il famoso destino in qualche modo aveva insistito ed ora ne avrebbero retto tutti le conseguenze.   
Cosa se ne faceva del loro ammettere ciò che provavano uno per l’altro senza viverlo?   
Sul serio la rinuncia era la risposta? E perché allora resuscitarlo ammettendolo a forza?  
Fermò il cavallo stupito di trovare ancora quello di Allanon, convinto che non sarebbe mai arrivato in tempo, che una volta recuperata la propria spada se ne sarebbe subito andato. Eppure era lì.   
“Che sia successo qualcosa?”  
Wil scese in fretta e furia dal proprio destriero correndo verso l’ingresso della fortezza, teatro di combattimenti e rivelazioni dolorose ed anche gravi perdite.   
L’ingresso si schiuse a lui come se l’aspettasse, Wil entrò di corsa, agitato, convinto di vedere uno scenario accattivante ed invece con sua somma sorpresa il silenzio e la tranquillità lo accolsero.   
Niente di diverso rispetto all’ultima volta che era stato lì.   
Si fermò alla ricerca di Allanon e lo vide seduto sulle ginocchia in una posa meditativa al centro del cerchio di luce, sull’altare in mezzo all’enorme stanza in disordine ed in rovina.   
Wil lo stava per chiamare, ma capì che era caduto in uno stato meditativo molto profondo e che non avrebbe risposto.   
“In ogni caso è meglio che non lo svegli, potrei fare danni. Quanto rimarrà così? Beh, mi troverà qua!”   
Wil contento di averlo beccato, si guardò intorno più tranquillo dando un’occhiata a quel posto che non aveva mai avuto modo di curiosare a dovere.   
C’era tutto il sapere del mondo, in quel posto. Ricordava le parole orgogliose con cui Allanon glielo aveva presentato a suo tempo.   
Wil sorrise prendendo uno dei libri buttati all’aria con iscrizioni druidiche. Nessuna in lingua umana o a lui leggibile?   
Wil ne cercò altri e si perse in quell’attività fino a che un rumore alle sue spalle destò la propria attenzione, quando si girò per vedere era troppo tardi. Improvvisa e violenta un’ondata lo afferrò e lo sollevò in aria, infine lo conficcò contro una delle pareti laterali della fortezza. Il dolore alla schiena e alla nuca fu lancinante, provò a muoversi ma fu impossibile, era come congelato. Respirava a fatica, provò a chiamare Allanon ma la bocca era bloccata, così cercò di concentrarsi deviando la propria mente dal dolore che sentiva e dalla mancanza di aria. A momenti sarebbe svenuto, quanto per morire?   
“Calma Wil, devi chiamare Allanon, chiamalo! Lui ti sente!”   
Con le ultime forze, Wil riuscì a concentrarsi sul druido e a chiamarlo per nome, infine il buio lo investì.   
  
“Non so come procedere.  
‘L’hai sempre saputo.’  
C’era sempre una minaccia a richiamarmi. Ora è diverso. Ero morto e sono resuscitato per vostra volontà, cosa devo fare? Perchè sono rinato?  
‘Perché hai voluto morire, Allanon?’  
Perché ero stanco e non ce la facevo più a rinunciare a quel che desideravo per il bene supremo. Ci sono riuscito per trecento anni, ma ogni rinuncia è sempre stata troppo dolorosa. Ed ora sentivo di essere vicino al mio crollo. So cosa succede quando un druido crolla. Non potevo permettere di dare vita ad un altro signore oscuro.  
‘La tua motivazione è nobile, ma non per questo ti era concesso il permesso di unirti alla pace eterna.’  
Perché no? Se rischio la caduta, non devo proteggere l’umanità?  
‘Non spetta a te decidere come l’umanità va protetta. Tu sei al servizio del bene, ricordi?’  
Lo so, per questo io...  
‘Allanon, perché hai voluto morire?’  
Ve l’ho detto. Perché ero stufo di rinunciare...  
‘A chi?’  
...  
‘A chi, Allanon?’  
A Wil. Il mio cuore si è legato a quel ragazzo non come si era legato agli altri Shannara o alle altre persone che ho amato e che sono riuscito a lasciare indietro. Con Wil sentivo che era diverso, non riuscivo a lasciarmelo indietro anche se era giusto. Sapevo cosa comportava.   
‘Il compito dei druidi è proteggere l’umanità dal male, ma ora quel compito è passato al nuovo druido, gli hai affidato tu il compito, ricordi?’  
Sì, Mareth. Ma perché dunque sono rinato?  
‘Allanon, hai dato tanto al mondo, sei stato un bravo druido. Ogni sacrificio ti è costato caro ed è sempre servito all’umanità.’  
Era il mio dovere.   
‘E saresti disposto a continuare col tuo dovere?’  
Lo farei con la paura nel cuore di diventare il nemico supremo di questo mondo.  
‘Eppure nonostante ogni ragione che ti ha spinto a scappare, lo faresti se te lo chiedessi.’  
Sì, lo farei se me lo chiedessi perché sono nelle tue mani.  
‘La magia ha un prezzo, Allanon, lo sai.”  
Lo so, quale prezzo mi chiedi?   
‘Lo scoprirai presto.’  
Cosa devo fare, dunque?  
‘Devi fare ciò in cui credi.’  
Non è una vera risposta!  
‘È la sola risposta che avrai. Ma voglio che ricordi questo, Allanon. Ogni scelta ha un prezzo, per poter fare ciò in cui credi, dovrai pagare il giusto prezzo.’  
Sono pronto.”   
Ma Allanon non lo era e lo sapeva lui come la Sacra Luce Madre dei druidi.  
Eppure che lo fosse o meno, in quel momento la voce di Wil lo chiamò penetrandolo come una lancia spianata.  
Quando lentamente riemerse dalla meditazione, era più pieno di domande che mai e aveva la strana sensazione che qualcosa stesse succedendo, turbato dalla chiamata di Wil. Pensava di aver interpretato bene le risposte strane della luce, anche se rimaneva una sorta di sospeso che lo inquietava. Non sarebbe dovuta finire così.  
Gli sembrò di riemergere da un’apnea sottomarina, aprì gli occhi allungando il collo ed il capo all’indietro, prese lunghe boccate d’aria, ma appena mise a fuoco l’ambiente circostante, realizzò il senso della voce di Wil nella propria mente, egli infatti era conficcato nella parete da una forza ultraterrena invisibile che lo imprigionava. Scattò subito in piedi correndo da lui cercando di capire cosa succedesse, Wil era svenuto, lo toccò per vedere se era vivo, il cuore batteva, ma respirava troppo poco. Stava per morire.   
\- Wil! - Lo chiamò, poi la voce della Sacra Luce Madre risuonò nella mente.   
‘Abbraccia il tuo destino, Allanon!’  
Allanon si tese indietreggiando mentre non voleva capire cosa gli chiedeva.   
\- Cosa dovrei fare, ucciderlo? -   
Chiese inorridito, incapace di concepire una cosa simile non solo perché era Wil, ma perché non si era mai sentito di un druido buono che uccideva uno Shannara.   
‘Lui è il centro del tuo presente, la roccia in mezzo al tuo cammino. Tu solo sai cosa devi fare ora e solo se lo farai sarai libero.’  
\- Libero... - Allanon non poteva credere che non gli chiedesse semplicemente di abbandonarlo come era successo con Pyria, ma addirittura di ucciderlo.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto.   
Allanon non brandì nemmeno la spada che rimase nella cintura, scosse il capo fissando torvo e arrabbiato il viso svenuto di Wil.   
Stava morendo, se non avesse fatto qualcosa sarebbe morto e sarebbe stato come se l’avesse ucciso lui.   
Non poteva concepire la sua morte, poteva concepire la propria, ma non la sua.  
Forse il destino riteneva più importante Allanon di Wil, ma non ci poteva comunque credere e non poteva credere che se l’avesse ucciso avrebbe risolto ogni problema.  
“È una prova. Se lo uccido mi libero? Oppure divento schiavo delle tenebre? Non posso vivere con la consapevolezza di essermi liberato uccidendolo, non sarei libero davvero. Sarebbe l’inizio della mia caduta. Anche la sua vita può dar vita alla mia caduta, ma di certo la sua morte accelererà i tempi. Non so quale sia la risposta e la mossa giusta, ma una cosa è certa.”  
Allanon senza più esitare alzò la mano su Wil, aprì le dita e chiudendo gli occhi si concentrò su di lui, poi ruggì ‘liberalo’ in druidico. Un vento potente scaturì da lui come un’onda d’urto che tutto investì.   
Quando si quietò, Wil cadde giù dal buco nella parete. Allanon lo prese al volo fra le proprie braccia e mentre lo sentiva tornare a respirare, strinse gli occhi.  
“Che il destino mi perdoni, penso d’aver fallito la prova e deluso tutti. Ma non potevo, che mi perdoni. Non potevo lasciarlo morire. E se questo è l’inizio della mia caduta, troverò Mareth e la istruirò affinché sia in grado di affrontarmi ed uccidermi. Non posso credere che il destino abbia voluto questo per me, che fosse meglio riportarmi in vita così a questo prezzo. Non ci posso credere.”  
Per Allanon, profondamente sconvolto dalla prova appena subita, non era chiaro l’esito e convinto d’aver fallito cercava subito una soluzione a quello che era sicuro sarebbe avvenuto.   
“E Wil l’aiuterà ad uccidermi quando cadrò. Perciò lo addestrerò bene. Parla del prezzo da pagare per il mio destino, ebbene evidentemente il mio destino era questo. La caduta. Ma sono l’unico in grado di salvare il mondo, li renderò più forti che mai e quando mi rivolterò contro di loro, riusciranno ad uccidermi. Non so perché questo debba essere il mio destino, ma abbraccio la mia verità come ho sempre fatto.”  
Per Allanon da lì iniziava la fine, quella vera, peggiore di tutte e più amara. Ma prima della sua apoteosi, tutti gli attori in causa sarebbero stati pronti, più pronti che mai. Ognuno il proprio ruolo, era ora di accettarlo invece di scappare.   
  
[](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3a/1b/e7/3a1be75109f724621888f7e03d420d66.jpg)


	9. Strada senza uscita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le cose si complicano, dalla Sacra Luce Madre (inventata da me perchè non sono la più ferrata sulla cultura di Shannara e dei druidi) Allanon ha scoperto una dolorosa verità. E' convinto che il suo destino è l'oscurità e sebbene non capisca come mai abbiano permesso la sua resuscitazione, decide di accettare il proprio destino e agire di conseguenza usando bene il tempo che gli resta prima di perdere sé stesso. Ovviamente lui e Will hanno idee diverse sia di come va usato quel tempo sia sull'interpretazione della rivelazione della Luce. La strada che devono percorrere sembra senza uscita.

9\. STRADA SENZA USCITA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/shannara/allawil19.png)   
"Come stiamo finendo il tempo a disposizione   
Dovremmo guardare alla luce  Perché questo sia il giorno in cui moriamo   
Questo potrebbe essere il combattimento finale "   
[/Never take me alive - I was a lion/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JiEt2qZtO7k)

  
Wil si riprese poco dopo come se riemergesse da una lunga nuotata, aprì gli occhi di scatto portando in avanti il busto, in un attimo si ritrovò seduto.   
Quando lo vide il cuore si quietò quasi immediatamente.   
Allanon stava bene.   
\- Cosa è successo? - Chiese Wil rivolto al druido che cercava nei libri qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo o che gli dicesse dell’avvenuta dei signori oscuri.   
\- Ho fallito una prova, ora ne pagheremo tutti le conseguenze. - Disse brusco e secco senza guardarlo. Wil si mise in piedi un po’ barcollante.   
\- Io che morivo ero la tua prova? - Chiese raggiungendolo. Allanon intento in un libro lo ignorava, così Wil esasperato lo prese e lo scagliò. - E smettila! - gridò arrabbiato. Allanon lo fissò gelido.   
\- No, smettila tu di andare sempre contro le mie decisioni! Dovevi lasciarmi dove ero, ora pagherai anche tu un prezzo, non solo io! -   
A Wil mancava un pezzo importante perciò non capiva tutto il suo allarme e la sua ira funesta. Allanon tornò ai suoi libri, ma Wil li calciò stizzito, ora voleva sapere, era ora che condividesse tutto.   
\- È il destino che ha scelto, me lo hai detto tu! Cosa ti ha detto... chiunque ti stava parlando? - Allanon cercò un altro libro, ma era così agitato ed arrabbiato che non capiva nemmeno la propria lingua, era inutile, tutto inutile.   
Può essere il destino di un druido diventare oscuro? Per Bandon era stato così, ma era stato così praticamente da subito, non aveva passato trecento anni al servizio del bene. Poteva davvero essere così?  
Evidentemente poteva.   
\- È meglio se non lo sai. Ma ora abbiamo del lavoro da fare. Tu e Mareth. Non so quanto tempo ho per addestrarvi. -   
\- Ma cosa abbiamo risvegliato? Devi dirmi qualcosa o non farò niente! - Allanon alzò gli occhi al cielo e scagliò lui stesso il libro a terra fra le rovine e lo fissò rovente.   
\- E allora perché mi hai inseguito? Perché non sei tornato alla tua vita? Perché non vuoi mai fare quello che ti dico ma mi insegui? Avevi una grande occasione, due anzi! E prima mi hai resuscitato, poi mi hai seguito fin qua! Cosa vuoi, Wil? - Wil spalancò le braccia furioso, non ci stava ad essere rimproverato da lui dopo tutto quello che era successo e ricordava troppo bene l’altro Allanon che gli diceva che lo desiderava ed era legato a lui.   
Non avrebbe mollato, mai.   
\- Voglio te! Tutti quanti me l’hanno fatto dire! Il fottuto destino, un maledetto Albero, l’altro Allanon ed ora tu! E voglio che vi prendiate la responsabilità delle vostre maledette azioni! L’avete voluto voi! Questa è la mia verità! Amo te e voglio te, ma non sono un cagnolino che esegue, sono una persona senziente! Cosa diavolo sta succedendo, io lo devo sapere! Qual è il prezzo, che prova hai fallito, a cosa dobbiamo prepararci? - Wil non avrebbe mollato perché lui non mollava mai ed Allanon era stanco e sicuro di non avere tempo e di aver sbagliato  tutto ed essere il prossimo nemico, sarebbe diventato ciò che aveva sempre odiato e combattuto e quello sembrava essere il suo maledetto destino, come poteva essere?   
\- Vi dovete preparare per il prossimo signore oscuro. - Wil capì subito cosa stonava e si rabbuiò calando la voce.   
\- Perché ‘vi’? Anche tu... -   
Allanon sospirò pesantemente raddrizzandosi come se emettesse una sentenza di morte. La propria. Ed in effetti era così.   
Abbandonò le braccia lungo i fianchi e ad occhi chiusi disse penetrante:   
\- Io vi preparerò finché posso. - Wil si aggrottò ed Allanon aprì gli occhi deciso. - Il prossimo signore oscuro sarò io. - Fu come se una montagna gli franasse addosso tutta in una volta.   
Il silenzio rimbombò fra di loro in quella che ora sembrava una cripta e non una gloriosa fortezza druidica.   
“Tieni su la testa, ragazzo. Ognuno abbraccia il proprio destino e scappare da esso non può portare a niente di buono. Sii saggio, Allanon. Almeno finché riuscirai ad esserlo. Sii saggio e fa quello che devi fare.”   
\- Come.. come può questo essere il tuo destino? Tu sei buono! Se eri destinato a questo ti avrebbero lasciato morto! Non ha senso, hai capito male, di sicuro loro non... - Wil si riprese dallo shock ribellandosi come aveva sempre fatto a tutto quello che non gli era andato bene, ma questa volta non c’era niente a cui ribellarsi.   
\- Non so perché, è così e basta. Ognuno abbraccia il proprio destino. Pensavo che non vi fosse il senso nel male, evidentemente c’è. Io non ne ho idea, ma è questa la risposta. Non si scappa dal proprio destino, io ci avevo provato. Sentivo che avrei caduto rimanendo in vita, ma non posso fermarmi, posso solo essere fermato. Da te e Mareth. Andiamo, ora, dobbiamo trovarla. -   
Allanon, pugni stretti lungo i fianchi, fece per superarlo ed uscire da lì dove si sentiva soffocare, dove non poteva credere d’aver appreso la cosa più terribile.   
Ma Wil lo afferrò per le braccia, lo strattonò, lo girò verso di sé e lo obbligò a guardarlo con le lacrime agli occhi.   
\- Io ti conosco, sei buono, hai sacrificato te stesso per l’umanità e nessuno ha mai capito come hai potuto, ma l’hai fatto. Non potresti mai cadere e distruggerla, mai! È una prova anche questa, ma non diventerai chi dici! È impossibile! - Allanon venne colpito dal suo sentimento di disperazione, scosse il capo mentre perdeva la rabbia che l’aveva tenuto in piedi fino a quel momento ed anche il panico.   
Rimaneva il vuoto e la disperazione, tanto simile a quella di Wil e forse peggiore.   
\- È perché ti amo e non riesco a rinunciare a te per il bene superiore come ho sempre fatto. - Wil così capì ogni cosa e si sentì le gambe piegare, ma rimase appeso alle braccia possenti di Allanon, aggrappato al suo corpo.   
\- Dovevi uccidermi. Ti saresti liberato dal tuo futuro male uccidendomi. È colpa mia! - Allanon chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa cercando di rimanere calmo, ma non era facile.   
\- No, non sei tu. È impossibile che la Sacra Luce Madre mi chieda di uccidere uno Shannara, specie se è buono e non rappresenta una minaccia. Era un modo per far capire a me quale era il mio destino, perché era questa la mia domanda. Me l’hanno mostrato. Non ho potuto ucciderti, ma se ci fossi riuscito sarei diventato subito malvagio. Ora... così... è solo un lento decadimento, ma inevitabile. Ora che lo so e che non posso sottrarmi perché, evidentemente, ognuno ha il proprio destino da compiere, voi compirete il vostro. Il tempo che mi resta lo userò per aiutarvi come posso. Andiamo. - Allanon tentò ancora di uscire e liberarsi da lui, ma Wil si appese al suo collo mentre le lacrime rigavano copiose le sue guance in un pianto pieno di singhiozzi e dolore, incapace di accettare l’inaccettabile.   
Solo allora Allanon lo cinse e si arrese al proprio stesso pianto ingoiato in modo sovrumano.   
Wil lo sentì mentre se lo stringeva forte con disperazione e sentì nascondere il suo viso contro il proprio collo, sentì il calore delle sue lacrime bagnargli la pelle.   
\- La cosa di cui ho sempre avuto più paura è esattamente quella che mi accadrà. Forse lo sentivo da sempre. Ed ora non mi resta che accettarla, ma come si può accettare una cosa simile, consapevole che nemmeno la morte me lo può impedire? - Quando si abbandonò al proprio pianto e liberò la propria disperazione, fu come se qualcosa vibrasse dentro di lui. Anche Wil lo sentì e lo strinse più forte che poteva.   
\- Non ci crederò mai, mai. Possono dire quello che vogliono, capito? Ma io so che non succederà mai e non chiedermi come lo so, ma sono uno Shannara e così come ho accettato il mio destino, so che tu non sarai il prossimo signore oscuro. Credete tutti in quello che volete, lo farò anche io. -   
Abbandonarsi a quel pianto, alla sua fede ed alle sue braccia, fu così dolce che si sentì puro come non lo era mai stato.   
  
Wil montava il cavallo che aveva rubato e che non avrebbe mai restituito, Allanon era sul proprio e cavalcavano silenziosi, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri torvi e tempestosi. Accettare il proprio destino a volte era solo una parola, riuscirci era tutt’altro.   
Mano a mano che proseguivano nella direzione in cui avevano individuato Mareth tramite un incantesimo sulla mappa, o meglio avevano fatto l’incantesimo per ricongiungere lo Shannara alle sue pietre magiche e di conseguenza a Mareth, entrambi avevano i loro problemi nel gestire quanto stava accadendo.   
Allanon non sapeva come vivere serenamente i suoi ultimi attimi di vita, mentre Wil ripensava alle parole che gli aveva riferito dalla Luce Madre. Era sicuro che avesse interpretato male.   
“Liberati e abbraccia il tuo destino non significa un bel niente! Si sveglia ed io sto morendo e lui deve decidere se salvarmi o meno, consapevole che se mi lascia morire è un atto oscuro che lo condanna, mentre è convinto che comunque rimanendo con me si trasformerebbe lo stesso nel male. Sembra una strada senza uscita, come dice lui. Il suo destino era solo uno, sembra così, ok. Ma perché ‘liberati’? Come possono permettere che un druido diventi oscuro se questi è riuscito a fermarsi in tempo?”  
Wil si crogiolò in quelle considerazioni fino a che decisero di fermarsi nel villaggio che incontrarono per strada, essendo da ore in viaggio avevano bisogno di riposare sia loro che i cavalli.   
Avrebbero approfittato per mangiare e riposare, poi avrebbero controllato nella mappa la posizione di Mareth con le pietre, sperando in un suo non allontanamento.   
Giunsero nel villaggio al trotto, si fermarono e poi proseguirono a piedi fra le case di umani, era molto simile a Valle d’Ombra dove Wil era cresciuto con la sua famiglia, di villaggi umani così ce ne erano molti.   
\- Non ti ucciderò mai! Tu mi vuoi addestrare per questo, ma è follia! - Allanon ignorò le sue parole.   
\- Dopo aver recuperato Mareth e le pietre magiche, recupereremo la spada di Shannara. - Disse deciso Allanon fingendo di aver fatto pace col proprio destino. Wil non si sarebbe mai fatto ingannare.   
\- E nemmeno Mareth ucciderà mai suo padre! Ma insieme a Cogline troveremo una soluzione! - Allanon scosse il capo stanco.   
\- Sì, uccidermi subito! Però non è una buona scelta perché sarebbe un atto giusto solo uccidere una persona malvagia, io non lo sono ancora. Per questo quando mi sono lasciato morire sono stato riportato in vita. - Wil ascoltava ma rimaneva della sua idea.  
Giunsero così ad una locanda dove decisero di soggiornare un paio di ore, affidarono i cavalli allo stalliere che si occupò di loro ed entrarono sedendosi ad un tavolo, chiesero del cibo e si nutrirono e per tutto il tempo Wil insistette sulle sue elucubrazioni come se Allanon non gli stesse insegnando come uccidere i druidi.   
\- Non pensi a quel ‘liberati’? Liberati da cosa? Come può essere prepararsi a diventare cattivo ed essere ucciso una liberazione? Io sono sicuro che hai capito male! -  
\- Ha anche detto abbraccia il tuo destino e mi ritrovo te davanti che muori! Se ti lascio morire divento subito oscuro, se ti lascio vivere lo divento col tempo. Cosa c’è di difficile da interpretare in questo? - Wil fece il broncio e scosse il capo battendo la mano sul tavolo infervorato.   
 - Spiegami quel ‘liberati’! -   
\- Era un tranello per la mia prova, ma era una prova che non potevo superare in nessuno modo, dovevo solo capirlo da solo. -   
Wil continuò a negare convintissimo di essere nella ragione e alzandosi con Allanon si diressero dall’oste a chiedere una camera.   
\- La sera giunge in fretta, è meglio dormire qua, ripartiremo domani mattina presto. -   
\- Quel liberati invece ha senso! Devi capire in che senso! Ora come ora accettare il tuo destino significa metterti in catene perché devi accettare di diventare qualcosa che non vuoi e non hai scelta, che liberazione è? -   
Wil continuò con la tiritera fino alla camera dove Allanon, esasperato, gli indicò di zittirsi con uno stizzito gesto della mano.   
\- Ti prego, se hai ragione il tempo ce lo dirà, per il momento non cambia che dobbiamo trovare Mareth, Cogline, le pietre e la spada. - Concluse secco.   
Wil ricacciò fuori il broncio, voleva ribattere ma decise di dargli qualche minuto di tregua. Vedendo che finalmente stava zitto, Allanon iniziò a togliersi un po’ di strati di vestiti per prepararsi per la notte.   
Si tolse il soprabito lungo fino ai piedi, la maglia e si tolse la cintura, infine decise di rimanere coi pantaloni e la maglia senza maniche aderenti, poi si stese sul letto matrimoniale.   
Fato volle che disponibile ci fosse solo una camera doppia matrimoniale, Wil lo realizzò solo quando lo vide stendersi nell’unico letto della camera e la voglia di ribattere e bisticciare passò in secondo piano quando lo vide in quelle condizioni: pochi vestiti addosso ed aderenti, steso con le mani dietro la nuca e totalmente alla sua mercede.   
Wil piegò il capo di lato e fece un’aria d’apprezzamento iniziando a spogliarsi rimanendo in boxer.   
\- Piantala di compiacerti. - Brontolò Allanon ad occhi chiusi.   
\- E tu di scappare. Non riesci nemmeno a guardarmi. - Allanon sospirò stufo delle sue polemiche, Wil si stese accanto a lui e si mise sul fianco, la testa appoggiata alla mano mentre se lo mangiava con gli occhi. Il suo profilo deciso, il torace pronunciato, gli addominali scolpiti e non che poi dalla cintura in giù fosse meno bello. Dopo aver tolto il famoso coperchio non riusciva più a rimetterlo sopra e non poteva che vederlo con gli occhi liberi dalla patina avuta prima.   
\- Wil... - Lo ammonì ancora Allanon.   
\- Che c’è? - Chiese divertito.   
\- Non riesco a dormire se non la smetti. - Continuò Allanon senza muoversi e nemmeno aprire gli occhi.   
\- Ma di fare cosa? - Insistette sempre divertito Wil. Allanon sospirò, ma si ostinò a non aprire gli occhi.   
\- Divorarmi con gli occhi! Calma gli ormoni! - Wil alzò le spalle per nulla intenzionato a smettere,  felice che il druido lo sentisse e lo leggesse così bene. Peggio per lui.   
\- Non posso, ho troppo in testa la nostra notte insieme. - Allanon sollevò gli occhi al cielo aprendoli erroneamente. - Ed anche tu, altrimenti mi guarderesti. -   
\- Non è così! - Ma non lo guardava, fissava il soffitto arrabbiato; Wil si avvicinò a lui.   
\- Allora guardami. - Silenzio, fermo. - Allanon, se non hai problemi con quello che è successo, guardami! - Ma Allanon sentiva di non poterlo fare, non con la sera calata su di loro come una coperta intima a ridestare ogni istinto difficile da domare.   
Wil non si sarebbe dato per vinto e decise di spingere un po’. Si mise così a cavalcioni su di lui e si chinò in avanti obbligandolo a guardarlo. Gli occhi di Allanon dovettero incrociarsi coi suoi, scese a guardare il suo corpo sottile e candido, senza vestiti se non per i pantaloncini che separavano i loro bacini. Questi ed i pantaloni aderenti di Allanon il quale istintivamente spostò le mani da sotto la nuca per prenderlo per i fianchi. L’idea era di spingerlo via, ma rimase con le mani lì a tenerlo a sé.   
Il contatto fu peggio dello sguardo, si morse il labbro cercando di contenere quell’ondata di eccitazione, ma non fu possibile e Wil si chinò su di lui appoggiandosi al suo petto, poi malizioso disse con le labbra vicino alle sue.   
\- Ma senti un po’ chi mi dà ragione... -   
\- Io non ti sto dando ragione. -   
\- Non parlo della tua bocca. - Alludeva alla sua erezione che iniziava a reagire e Wil si strofinò su di lui, sul suo corpo ed in particolare sull’inguine. Entrambi si eccitarono sempre più, le bocche schiuse ansimanti, ben presto fu impossibile trattenersi anche per il druido che chiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi.   
\- Se questa è la tua strada e cadi per colpa mia, almeno prendiamoci qualche piccola soddisfazione. Tanto questo non cambierà il tuo destino, no? - Mormorò Wil malizioso sul suo orecchio che finì per leccare e succhiare.   
Allanon risalì con le mani e lo carezzò sulla schiena liscia attirandolo di più a sé, gli prese la nuca e fece per girare la testa e baciarlo, ma in un ultimo istante afferrò i capelli e se lo tirò via spingendolo giù di lato con un controllo che sinceramente non sapeva nemmeno lui come aveva trovato.   
\- Non sappiamo esattamente cosa succederebbe se ci mettessimo davvero insieme cedendo a questo sentimento. -   
Wil era eccitato per il gesto brusco e a modo suo caldo e ancor peggio per le erezioni stuzzicate in quel modo. Aveva ancora la sensazione del suo corpo addosso e sotto le mani, voleva riprendere ma decise di torturarlo ancora fino a che non avrebbe ceduto.   
\- Quando sei stato con Pyria non è successo nulla. -   
\- È nata Mareth! - Rimbeccò Allanon girandosi dall’altra parte e dandogli la schiena. Wil rimase a fissarlo mentre la mano scese a toccarsi il membro ormai duro. Farlo con lui vicino era eccitante comunque.   
Allanon capì cosa faceva e chiuse il collegamento emotivo e mentale con lui, nonostante questo fu difficile contenere la propria eccitazione sapendo cosa faceva Wil accanto a sé.   
\- Voglio dire, non ti sei trasformato in un druido oscuro. -   
\- Perché sono riuscito ad allontanarla. I druidi devono anteporre il bene del mondo al proprio o a quello di qualcun altro che amano. -   
Wil capì il sottinteso e colpito dal bellissimo messaggio romantico, sempre con una mano sotto i pantaloncini, si protese verso di lui ed appoggiò la fronte sulla sua schiena ambia piena di segni druidici.   
\- Con me non riusciresti mai a farlo. Se cedessi come hai ceduto con Pyria, poi non potresti più smettere e metteresti me e l’amore per me davanti a qualunque altra cosa. È lì la caduta del druido. - Allanon non ribatté, era vero.   
Ma non parlò perché al contatto della sua fronte con la propria schiena con la consapevolezza di cosa faceva la sua mano, la propria scese a fare altrettanto.   
I due si zittirono e sospirando vennero quasi insieme.   
Entrambi sapevano che Allanon avrebbe ceduto, la differenza era che Wil era convinto che quel ‘liberati e abbraccia il tuo destino’ non era quello che pensava Allanon.   
Ma presto avrebbero scoperto chi aveva ragione. 


	10. Attraverso la tempesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil non intende arrendersi a quello che Allanon è convinto sia il suo destino, ovvero diventare il Signore Oscuro, ma resta da capire chi dei due ha ragione. Sta di fatto che Wil farà di tutto per convincere Allanon a stare con lui e con tutto si intende tutto. Nel frattempo il loro cammino li porta in un vecchio castello abbandonato destinato ad essere più protagonista di quello che sembra.

10\. ATTRAVERSO LA TEMPESTA   
  


[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/shannara/allawil26.png)

"Corri, ragazzo, corri! Il sole ti guiderà   
Corri, ragazzo, corri! Muoiono dalla voglia di fermarti   
Corri, ragazzo, corri! Questa corsa è una profezia   
Corri, ragazzo, corri! Scappa dalla società"   
[/Run boy run - Woodkid/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmc21V-zBq0)

  
Il risveglio fu dolce, così dolce che per un momento la sua memoria gli giocò uno strano scherzo.   
Sembrava non essere in nessuna situazione complicata, sembrava che andasse tutto bene e che non ci fossero problemi da risolvere e che ciò che lo stava eccitando potesse liberamente continuare.  
Allanon nel dormiveglia realizzò che quello che lo stava eccitando era una mano, scivolò a toccarsi le parti intime, ma non era la propria mano bensì quella di qualcun altro e si muoveva molto bene, deciso e sensuale.   
Il piacere srotolò dal suo basso ventre espandendosi lento e letale in tutto il suo corpo e ormai sveglio raggiunse completamente l’orgasmo nella mano di... di chi?   
Troppo tardi realizzò e girandosi vide Wil alzare la stessa mano e salutarlo con un’occhiolino.   
\- Buongiorno! - Con questo lo baciò veloce sulle labbra scappando poi altrettanto veloce in bagno.   
Allanon rimase solo nel letto dove era appena venuto e si coprì il viso con il braccio insultando sé stesso e quel desiderio ormai sbloccato.  
Il ricordo vivido di tutto ciò che era successo quando non aveva memoria era lì come se l’avesse fatto lui coscientemente, quando avevano fatto l’amore era la parte migliore che ricordava e non riusciva a dimenticarlo, il proprio corpo rivoleva quella sensazione, il suo addosso, la sua bocca, entrare in lui e possederlo.   
“Ma non posso, non posso più. Devo allungare il più possibile il mio tempo.”  
Quando Wil uscì dal bagno era estremamente soddisfatto ed allegro di come era andata, lo salutò ancora e vestendosi disse che l’avrebbe aspettato giù facendo colazione.  
\- A proposito, come pagheremo? Io non ho un centesimo, non ero diventato ancora un vero guaritore, infatti ero un apprendista, non ho preso un soldo per i miei servizi quando ne prestavo... e lo sai meglio di me, salvare il mondo non paga... - Allanon sospirando seccato si alzò a sedere e con un gesto della mano gli fece volare in faccia un sacchetto di monete dai propri vestiti di druido apparsi insieme al resto della magia.   
\- I druidi hanno un loro fondo! Ora lasciami respirare! - Brontolò aprendogli anche la porta per farlo andare. Wil guardò il sacchetto di soldi.   
\- E suppongo che il fondo in questione sia illimitato! - Con un altro gesto lo spinse fuori sbattendo la porta, sentì la sua risata in risposta. Se non l’avesse ucciso sarebbe sopravvissuto per troppo tempo!   
\- Ma cosa mi è saltato in mente innamorarmi di lui? -   
Ma non era così proprio per la loro estrema diversità che permetteva di completare ad uno le mancanze dell’altro?   
Ogni azione di Wil alla fine aveva sempre avuto un suo esito positivo anche se nel mezzo aveva penato il triplo più del necessario, questo perché non lo ascoltava mai e faceva sempre di testa sua, ma in un certo senso era il suo pregio per quanto potesse sembrare strano.   
Quando aveva passato la gran parte del tempo a detestarlo, per esempio, senza capire volutamente che ogni suo gesto era dettato da un motivo preciso e che non era per volontà propria o sadismo. Il nascondere le cose era per non influenzare il corso del destino, non perché detestava il mondo.   
Per Allanon comunicare e farsi capire erano cose completamente lontane da lui.   
  
Lo sguardo con cui salutò Wil era severo e di rimprovero e lui invece sorrideva tutto felice e soddisfatto.   
“Lo preferivo astioso ed arrabbiato, era meno irritante!”  
Forse perché era abituato a gestire gente arrabbiata con lui.   
Eppure era così bello sedersi al suo tavolo e fare colazione insieme con lui che allegro raccontava qualcosa di idiota sull’oste e sulla colazione e su chissà cos’altro gli passasse per la testa.   
\- Ci ho pensato bene! - Esclamò poi mentre si beava della sensazione di vivere da coppia con lui.   
\- Sarebbe una novità! - Brontolò lui mangiando. Wil lo guardò corrugato e specificò: - Che pensi bene a qualcosa. Di solito pensi, ma non bene, e vai precipitosamente a fare la cosa più sbagliata! - Poteva citare una serie infinita di circostanze in cui l’aveva fatto ma se lo risparmiò, Wil fece una smorfia.  
\- Bene, vedo che hai ritrovato il tuo buon umore! Il regalino di stamattina allora ti è piaciuto! Pensa che potrebbe essere così per sempre! - Allanon alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperato. Certo che lo voleva, ma era sicuro di non potere.   
\- A cosa hai pensato tanto bene? A come seccarmi nei miei ultimi giorni di esistenza? -   
Wil sogghignò convinto che tanto non sarebbe né morto né passato al lato oscuro della forza!  
\- Hai detto che sono magico, posso usare la magia sul serio, no? Perché non mi insegni qualche trucco? - Allanon chiuse gli occhi posando il cucchiaio con cui aveva mangiato la colazione e lo guardò torvo cercando una pazienza che non aveva.  
 -Trucco? - Citò contrariato. Wil piegò il capo e fece un cenno divertito.   
\- Beh intendevo... insomma, hai capito. Come lo devo chiamare? -   
\- Non trucco! Non faccio trucchi di prestigio, io uso la magia! Anzi precisamente lascio che la magia scorra in me, divento il tramite per l’espressione esteriore della magia! - Wil sospirò seccato fermandolo prima che iniziasse un sermone.   
\- Avanti, insegnami ad essere un tramite anche a me, dici che la magia scorre in me! Tramite il mio sangue hai ritrovato la memoria! Il mio sangue ha purificato l’acqua del regno infettata dal Signore degli Inganni! -   
Allanon voleva solo rimbeccarlo, ma alla fine aveva ragione, era saggio insegnargli ad usare meglio la magia che scorreva in sé, specie ora che era ancora separato dai suoi mezzi magici.   
\- Gli Shannara hanno molti colpi a loro vantaggio, non solo l’utilizzo di oggetti magici come le pietre o la spada... - Wil allargò le braccia eccitato.   
\- Insegnami qualcos’altro! -   
Allanon si compiacque per la prima richiesta intelligente e saggia e lo guardò stupito incrociando le braccia al petto:   
\- Non pensavo di dover essere in punto di morte per sentirti dire qualcosa di intelligente! - Rispose infatti serio. Wil capì che lo stava prendendo in giro e gli tirò una briciola di pane stizzito.   
\- Ti ho mai deluso? - Chiese poi in difesa, alla sua espressione eloquente si affrettò ad aggiungere più infervorato: - Voglio dire, alla lunga! - Allanon decise di lasciar perdere.   
\- Alla fine è il risultato che conta, ma se non facessi di testa tua ogni santa volta, il risultato lo raggiungeremmo prima e con meno conseguenze. - Wil voleva dire che le conseguenze delle azioni di Allanon non erano mai state comunque indolori, però sarebbe stato un colpo basso e visto che Allanon aveva chiuso il collegamento per non sentire i pensieri sconci su di lui, approfittò di pensare quel diavolo che gli pareva.   
\- Bene, è deciso! Mi insegnerai qualcosa! Mi piace quella sfera di energia che scagli contro le persone facendole volare dall’altra parte! Quella secondo me è utile! E poi quel fascio che esce dal palmo quando cerchi di annientare qualcuno! Quello sembra il tuo colpo più forte! -   
\- Quando troverai le pietre e la spada certi colpi saranno anche più forti. - Asserì Allanon soddisfatto di parlare finalmente la stessa lingua e che Wil fosse interessato al suo mondo. Si alzarono e salutarono l’oste già pagati per ogni cosa, infine si avviarono a recuperare i cavalli.   
\- La sfera di energia è la più facile da imparare, non è proprio energia quanto una sorta di onda d’urto della propria magia interiore radunata e concentrata in un unico piccolo punto ed usata contro gli altri. La magia la usi solo per difesa, ricordalo Wil. - Wil ascoltò ogni parola assorbendola con attenzione e cura.  
  
\- Beh che fai? - Chiese incredulo Wil, Allanon montato a cavallo lo guardò ovvio.   
\- Ripartiamo? - Wil si aggrottò.   
\- Ma come? E l’insegnamento? - Allanon non gli diede nemmeno retta.   
\- Non ora. - Girò il cavallo con un colpo di tacchi ed il cavallo capì di voltarsi, poi tirò la briglia e lo fermò aspettando che il signorino si decidesse a salire sul proprio.   
\- E quando? -   
\- Dobbiamo riunirci a Mareth e Cogline. - Ripeté tipo per la centesima volta.   
\- Ma me l’hai promesso! - Allanon stufo delle sue lagne lo afferrò per un braccio e lo issò sul cavallo come se fosse un fuscello. Wil si ritrovò in un attimo in marcia al seguito di un silenzioso druido che maledì intensamente. Come osava promettergli una cosa e poi negargliela?   
Wil gli mise il broncio fino a che non vide ad un paio d’ore di strada stagliarsi all’orizzonte un nido spesso e minaccioso di nuvole tempestose, da lontano vedevano anche le saette che correvano da una nube nera all’altra, erano molto basse. Wil si animò.   
\- Ma non mi dire! Dobbiamo attraversare proprio quelle? - Allanon non fece una piega.   
\- Quattro gocce non ci fermeranno! - Esclamò deciso senza rallentare.   
\- Quattro no... - Commentò divertito Wil seguendolo conscio di cosa sarebbe arrivato dopo.   
  
Si gettarono in mezzo alla tempesta impavidi senza esitare, nel giro di pochi istanti erano entrambi zuppi e la pioggia era così forte e scrosciante che non potevano nemmeno sentire, oltre che vedere.   
Notando la seria difficoltà dei cavalli nel proseguire e rischiando di perdere l’orientamento, proprio su un fulmine che cadeva poco distante da loro, Allanon decise di tirare su bandiera bianca e facendo un cenno a Wil, indicò una costruzione in pietra in lontananza che non sembrava troppo distante, si stagliava imponente fra un considerevole numero di alberi.   
Ben presto vi furono davanti e solo una volta superata la barriera della flora riuscirono a capire che si trattava delle rovine di un antico castello, dimora probabilmente di qualche ricca stirpe estinta o andata in rovina.   
Allanon senza esitare superò i neri cancelli e tutto il vasto cortile, infine con un gesto del braccio aprì le porte principali ed i due entrarono fermandosi poco dopo, con un altro gesto, Allanon chiuse le stesse lasciando fuori la furia della natura che si abbatteva su tutta la regione.   
Non era un silenzio immacolato e perfetto, c’era il rumore scrosciante della pioggia, quello dirompente dei tuoni e il vento ululante che batteva contro le pericolanti pareti, molte finestre erano ormai rotte per l’usura del tempo, ma constatarono che avrebbe retto il necessario.   
\- Sembra molto grande. - Disse Wil scendendo da cavallo e lasciandolo legato ad una delle colonne d’ingresso, rappresentato da un’ampissimo salone sorretto da alcune colonne ornamentali. Allanon fece altrettanto proseguendo per primo verso il fondo del salone introduttivo, alla ricerca non di qualcuno ma di qualcosa.   
Un posto dove poter accendere un fuoco, scaldarsi ed asciugarsi. La sosta forzata era lontana da pasti e riposi regolari e li rallentava di un bel po’, più tardi avrebbe controllato la posizione delle pietre magiche con l’incantesimo di prima, sperando che Mareth e Cogline non si spostassero.   
\- Sono bagnato fradicio, sarà meglio accendere un... - Wil lo raggiunse poco dopo e gli morì la voce in gola vedendo che Allanon aveva già provveduto in un sontuoso camino di un sontuoso salone.   
  
Le rovine non erano in pessime condizioni ma il fasto di un tempo era sicuramente andato. Radici e rampicanti si distribuivano in tutto il castello su pavimenti e pareti, spaccandoli in diversi punti. La pietra grigio levigato e chiara di un tempo era ora coperta di sottili strati di muschio poiché il sole non la riscaldava sufficientemente.   
Arazzi sporchi e sgualciti dal tempo, vetrate rotte, un enorme rosone sopra l’ampio ingresso anch’esso mezzo rovinato purtroppo.   
Il salone dove erano rintanati sembrava una delle stanze in migliori condizioni, ma non avevano guardato il resto. Rimasero fermi davanti al fuoco ad asciugarsi in silenzio per un po’, quel fuoco non si sarebbe mai consumato. Il calore cominciò a fare subito il suo effetto e Wil decise di togliersi il giacchetto sopra appoggiandolo in una vecchia poltrona polverosa, rivolto verso il fuoco in modo che si asciugasse meglio.   
Si tolse anche la felpa rimanendo in maniche di maglietta e pantaloni, Allanon lo guardò torvo.   
\- Che fai? - Wil lo guardò ovvio.   
\- Metto ad asciugare... -   
\- Può asciugarsi anche addosso a te... - Rimbeccò polemico.   
\- Sì certo, ma non mi asciugo io così! - Allanon decise di lasciar perdere i battibecchi col re dei battibecchi e spostò l’altra poltrona vicino al fuoco dandogli un colpo per togliere la vecchia polvere. Si sedette sopra e rimase in attesa fissando il fuoco come se lo interrogasse, per un momento a Wil parve che si fosse ipnotizzato. Le sue pupille erano due braci ardenti e rimase ad osservarlo incantato a sua volta, poi si riscosse ricordandosi del suo proposito.   
\- Mi insegni la magia allora? - Allanon alle sue parole si risvegliò e spostò lo sguardo su di lui.   
\- La magia viene sempre con un prezzo, è diverso per tutti, ma c’è. -   
\- Penso d’averlo capito visto che è il tuo motto! - Replicò acido.   
\- Non so quanto ti sarà chiaro. Per tuo padre la magia era il tormento verso il dovere che comportava, si è consumato in tutte le cose che sentiva di dover fare perché magico e quando non riusciva a fare tutto si buttava giù fino a perdere la ragione. -   
\- Per te cos’è? - Chiese Wil cogliendo la palla al balzo. Allanon si irrigidì e lo guardò non capendo come potesse fargli quella domanda.   
\- La rinuncia ad una vita privata e personale! L’annullare la mia volontà per il servizio del bene e del giusto e dell’umanità! - Wil chiuse gli occhi, che domande stupide.   
\- Pensi che se metti te stesso per primo le tenebre ti avvolgeranno? Non pensi che succederà esattamente l’incontrario? Che la pace che troveresti nell’abbandonarti a ciò che desideri ti permetterà di rimanere nella luce? Che se invece continui a rinunciare a ciò che vuoi allora sì che le tenebre ti avvolgeranno? - Il punto di vista di Wil lo colse impreparato, Allanon rimase per la prima volta senza parole a guardarlo inebetito e shoccato. L’aveva espresso così bene che non sapeva proprio cosa rispondere, così scosse il capo e si strinse nelle spalle risultando piccolo per la prima volta.  
\- Non lo so, vivo in base a ciò che mi è stato insegnato... - Wil scosse il capo.   
\- Magari questa parte dell’insegnamento mancava... - Azzardò Wil dolcemente. Allanon chiuse gli occhi frustrato nel non avere delle risposte più sicure, ma non c’erano risposte nette nella magia, quando si interrogava il destino la risposta la davi tu ma avevi sempre la sensazione che ne esistesse una universalmente corretta.   
\- Siamo noi che dettiamo il giusto e lo sbagliato, Allanon. Il destino si adegua a ciò che viene da noi. Non possono dirti ‘loro’ cosa è giusto fare, lo sai solo tu e quello che sceglierai diventerà il tuo destino. -   
Allanon non sapeva se essere d’accordo, aveva sempre pensato che il destino fosse segnato punto e basta, ma era anche vero che doveva essere scelto liberamente, dunque se si veniva influenzati dal sapere di qualcuno, quello non era destino, quello era essere manovrati e ciò poteva cambiare l’esito.   
\- Il destino è una scelta libera, per questo non posso mai dire quello che è giusto per qualcuno. - Tornarono all’argomento principale di sempre, Wil aveva capito ormai perché non aveva potuto dire nulla del destino di Amberlie.   
\- Allora qualunque scelta farai tu, sarà giusta. -   
\- Per me, per il mio destino. Non per il mondo. - Wil scosse il capo stufo, non ne sarebbero usciti da quel vicolo cieco.   
\- Non puoi sapere cos’è giusto per il mondo, Allanon! Non sai tutto! Sai cos’è giusto in una data situazione e davanti ad un dato problema. Sai che uno Shannara deve salvare il mondo ed un druido lo deve aiutare nell’impresa, sai che i druidi oscuri vanno abbattuti, sai che l’eletta suprema deve diventare la nuova Eterea, ma lo sai perché sono così che vanno le cose, però se Amberlie sceglieva di rimanere con me e non sacrificarsi, le sorti del mondo sarebbero cambiate. Quello non era più destino? Sì che lo era! Il destino cambia di continuo in base alle nostre scelte! Siamo noi che lo determiniamo! -   
Wil non si sarebbe arreso, non poteva.  
  
[](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c2/a7/9e/c2a79eb81362753d3e03c1a0a6bd9b94.jpg)[](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/42/d8/44/42d8449baf1c6fa3eb7ea1e5e29670cc.jpg)[](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7a/20/92/7a2092a8fd767fa42915408562d6e477.jpg)[](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/80/2d/96/802d968dfdb6ce01d834fcec8af4d0af.jpg)


	11. Un castello nella tempesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allanon e Wil sono arrivati in un castello in rovina, spinti da una tempesta fortissima a cercare riparo. Quel che troveranno dentro saranno riflessioni, discussioni ed occasioni di crescita, nonchè scie di sogni che potrebbero avverarsi. Wil è sicuro di avere ragione e non è intenzionato a mollare, ma Allanon è molto testardo, anche se inizia a vacillare.

11\. UN CASTELLO NELLA TEMPESTA  


 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/shannara/allawil11.jpg)   
"Mi spezza il cuore perchè so che tu sei l’unico per me   
non ti sembra triste il fatto che non ci sia mai stata una storia e che non ci sarà mai?  
e tu non lo saprai mai io non mostrerò mai quel che provo,  
quello di cui ho bisogno da te, no, tu non lo saprai mai"  
[/You'll never known - Imany/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvY_RHqnOHQ)

  
Allanon con pazienza scosse il capo chiudendo gli occhi.  
 - È un illusione. Noi pensiamo di poter scegliere, ma in realtà eseguiamo precisamente quello che è già stato determinato all’inizio dei tempi. Noi percorriamo il nostro destino, non lo plasmiamo. È una cosa a cui ti devi arrendere. -   
\- Ma come è possibile allora scegliere male? - Wil si stava alterando e battendo i piedi per terra stizzito sentiva l’insano bisogno di picchiarlo, era in piedi davanti al fuoco e gesticolava esasperato e fuori la tempesta che si abbatteva sul castello sembrava specchio del suo stato d’animo.   
\- I ruoli determinano il giusto e lo sbagliato. Amberlie era la prossima Eterea perché l’Eterea aveva scelto lei. Non avrebbe potuto scegliere male, ma non doveva essere influenzata in questo. -   
\- Poteva essere influenzata? -   
\- Certo! Potevo manovrarla e dirle che non avrebbe dovuto farlo perché avrebbe distrutto tutti, potevo dirle un sacco di cose! - Allanon stava perdendo la pazienza che di norma non aveva, ma Wil non demordeva.   
\- Perciò il destino può essere cambiato! -   
\- Solo da chi sa. La differenza è il sapere ciò che è giusto per una persona o meno e manovrarlo in senso opposto. Il mio destino è sostenere gli shannara nella salvezza del mondo, se ti voltassi le spalle al momento del bisogno lo farei consapevolmente che vengo meno al mio ruolo di druido. Quello è il mio ruolo, il mio dovere, il mio destino. -   
\- Ed ora pensi che sia diventare malvagio? Che ci sia un senso in questo? -   
\- Non che sia giusto, ma che sia questo il mio cammino ed è ineluttabile. - Wil scosse per l’ennesima volta la testa esasperato e alzando le mani lo mandò momentaneamente a quel paese, fece per andare a farsi un giro per calmarsi, ma poi si fermò, tornò indietro e si prese la felpa  perché lontano dal fuoco faceva più freddo. In quello gli disse un’ultima cosa arrabbiato:   
\- Questa è una fuga dalle proprie scelte. Tu non devi scegliere perché il tuo cammino è già segnato e quello è il destino e tu non devi cambiare il tuo destino, ci hai provato e non ci sei riuscito. Balle. Quello è scappare di nuovo. C’è una scelta giusta in tutto questo, il male non è il futuro di nessuno altrimenti non manderebbero druidi e shannara a salvare il mondo ogni volta che il male giunge! Non ci manderebbero a ‘correggere’ gli errori! Il male non è il tuo futuro e a doverlo accettare sei solo tu! - Con questo Wil se ne andò dal salone sbattendo la porta, una ventata fredda sopraggiunse in quello facendo quasi spegnere il fuoco, ma poi le fiamme si raddrizzarono nel camino ed Allanon rimase sospirando a fissare l’arancione confortevole.   
Tornò ad ipnotizzarsi e dopo poco allungò le mani sulle lingue più alte, lasciò che gli bruciassero le dita e come se non sentisse nulla, pronunciò in druidico:   
\- Rivela! -   
A questo il fuoco divampò scoppiando, gli schizzi di brace lo schiaffeggiarono facendogli chiudere gli occhi. In quello dei flash lo attraversarono.  
Flash di lui e Wil che giacevano nudi ed avvinghiati insieme dopo aver fatto di nuovo l’amore e lo scenario era chiaramente quel castello.  
Allanon tornò in sé, ritirò le mani bruciate che però non gli dolevano, se le mise sugli occhi, premette disperato e sospirando mormorò un ‘perché?’ straziante.   
Non riusciva a capire.   
  
Quel posto era anche più grande di quello che sembrava da fuori, a Wil sarebbe piaciuto vederlo senza la tempesta ad impedirgli certi percorsi.   
I percorsi intorno al palazzo erano dei corridoi che costeggiavano le stanze che si distribuivano sui piani, le pareti interne erano addobbate con arazzi e quadri ormai rovinati, mentre quelle esterne erano composte da innumerevoli finestre senza vetri ad archi ed in pietra, sulla somma di queste dei rosoni completamente aperti, da un lato si vedeva un giardino interno del palazzo che probabilmente era incantevole.   
Le pareti ora erano piene di edera rampicante, al momento era sconsigliato l’attraversamento di quello che era diventato una sorta di porticato aperto. Wil immaginò di chiudere il rosone e le finestre mettendovi dei vetri per poter passeggiare liberamente e guardare il giardino. Corridoi esterni incorniciavano ogni piano dando accesso alle stanze.   
Innumerevoli stanze private dei signori che vi avevano abitato, studi e stanze di intrattenimento come quella della musica e delle feste.   
I soffitti erano attraversati da archi che dividevano le stanze insieme alle pareti ed alle porte.   
Era tutto fatiscente ed abbandonato, alcune stanze non erano utilizzabili per via di pareti e finestre rotte che permettevano la pioggia di entrare, però molte erano chiuse e piene di polvere ed oggetti curiosi decisamente antichi.   
Wil immaginava di metterla a nuovo e sistemarla ed usarla per viverci, far di essa la sua casa dove magari poteva ricevere le persone in cerca di guarigione.   
Viverci lì con Allanon, Eretria, Mareth, Cogline e qualunque amico privo di dimora.   
\- La casa dei maghi sfigati! - Disse ad alta voce scherzando sul fatto che i suoi amici erano tutti con dei poteri di qualche sorta o che avevano a che fare con la magia, ma non avevano un vero ruolo nel mondo o non erano riconosciuti altrove.   
\- Ci vuole coraggio per definirci maghi. - La voce di Allanon risuonò bassa e penetrante facendolo rabbrividire mentre un lampo illuminava la stanza in cui erano. Un vecchio studio a giudicare da libreria, scrivania, sedie e poltrone.   
Wil ridacchiò felice che fosse venuto a cercarlo e decise di lasciar perdere la discussione di prima, forse un giorno l’avrebbe convinto. Magari vedendo che non si trasformava in nessun signore oscuro.   
\- Beh, grosso modo è quello che siamo! - Allanon l’aveva raggiunto con una torcia di fuoco in mano ad illuminare le camere più buie e senza sbocchi esterni. Si avvicinò con l’aria seria ma meno arcigna di prima, così capì che era il suo modo per scusarsi. Si guardarono uno davanti all’altro e non si dissero niente, così Wil indicò un dettaglio sulle pareti.   
\- È molto bello, peccato sia lasciato andare. Penso appartenesse a qualche stirpe gloriosa andata in rovina. Però è un castello bellissimo, con una ristrutturata diventerebbe una casa accogliente! -   
\- Per maghi sfigati? - Citò ironico Allanon, Wil rise al suo tentativo di sdrammatizzare e così allentò anche lui la tensione. Allanon si perse nella sua risata, riusciva ad essere così luminoso e sereno come lui in trecento anni non aveva mai potuto.   
\- Qua posso ricevere i pazienti, di là c’è un’anticamera che può diventare una sala d’aspetto! - Wil partì illustrando ogni idea, accompagnandolo quasi correndo per il resto del castello mentre lo riscoprivano insieme, uno passivo e non molto interessato se non all’entusiasmo dell’altro che a volte anche saltellava.   
Non era mai stato così propositivo e felice da quando l’aveva incontrato. Si era sempre lamentato ed opposto a tutto, spesso costretto dalle circostanze aveva eseguito le cose riluttante, ma non aveva mai avuto una spinta spontanea e fatto progetti se non accennato al suo sogno di essere un guaritore, aveva iniziato l’apprendistato ed era diventato piuttosto bravo, non gli mancava molto per specializzarsi e poterlo fare da solo.   
\- E poi il giardino deve essere meraviglioso, chissà quante erbe ci potrei coltivare! - Si stava lasciando andare perché aveva accettato destino e ruolo, ma era convinto che il proprio fosse al fianco di Allanon e non contro di lui.   
Aveva accettato di amarlo e di voler stare con lui per sempre e dopo averlo resuscitato, vedeva finalmente qualcosa di bello e voluto nel suo futuro.   
Non era lo stesso per Allanon che tuttavia non riusciva a lasciarlo andare, non c’entrava davvero l’addestramento ed il renderlo in grado di ucciderlo a tempo debito. Poteva addestrarlo Cogline, ne era in grado.   
Sentiva di non poter rinunciare alla sua presenza fino all’ultimo respiro che avrebbe emesso in sé stesso.   
Temeva forse che allontanandolo subito si sarebbe risvegliato prima.   
Perciò stava con lui e si beava della sua presenza che gli piaceva sempre più, si faceva penetrare ora dopo ora dalla sua forza, dalla sua luce e da qualunque cosa fosse stato ad attirarlo di lui, ma era consapevole che non poteva esagerare, non poteva cedere completamente.  
Cosa sarebbe successo se si fosse messo sul serio con lui? Anteporre qualcuno al bene supremo l’avrebbe comunque portato presto alla rovina, ma era possibile continuare a controllare la situazione in quel modo per tanto?  
Stare con lui per il sentimento provato, ma non abbandonarsi completamente a lui mettendo comunque una piccola distanza.   
Wil si fermò improvvisamente indicando delle scale che scendevano ai piani interrati del castello e gli prese il braccio senza pensarci:   
\- Ehi, cosa troveremo là sotto? Mica ci sarà qualche mostro segregato? - Allanon si sentì andare a fuoco al contatto.   
“Certo sarebbe possibile se lui collaborasse, dannazione!”  
\- Non sento vibrazioni di alcuna creatura viva e nemmeno energie di sorta. - Rispose Allanon pacato.   
\- Mi insegni a percepire le presenze come fai tu? - Chiese Wil, in risposta Allanon annuì e proseguì per primo la discesa delle scale in pietra che si immergeva nel buio.   
Lì sotto c’erano meno rovine, il tempo non era riuscito a raggiungere i sotterranei, ma era comunque un’atmosfera inquietante quella che li accolse.   
Wil si strinse di più ad Allanon istintivamente vedendo alla loro sinistra una zona chiaramente atta agli interrogatori.   
\- La stanza delle torture, guarda là, ci sono delle prigioni! - Wil ormai si era appeso al suo braccio come se fosse in una casa degli orrori da scoprire con cautela.   
Allanon non se lo scrollò di dosso.   
\- È normale che in un castello ci sia anche questo. - Wil si voltò verso la parte destra per vedere che cosa c’era e vide una porta che divideva e nascondeva qualcosa che improvvisamente attirò completamente la sua attenzione e curiosità.   
Wil lasciò Allanon e andò subito a tentare di aprirla, ma era chiusa a chiave, così si mise a cercare.   
\- A volte le porte chiuse devono stare chiuse. -   
\- Sciocchezze, senti qualcosa di magico ed oscuro? - Allanon negò. - E di vivo? - Allanon negò ancora. - Allora ci voglio entrare! - E non si discuteva.   
Allanon non si stupì della sua curiosità e visto che prima aveva litigato con lui e non gli era piaciuto, decise di assecondarlo, così con un gesto del braccio semplicemente aprì la porta senza troppe cerimonie. Wil lo guardò stupito poi con un sorrisino divertito lo ringraziò entrando.   
La stanza era buia, così il giovane Shannara tornò al braccio di Allanon che impugnava la torcia e lo guidò all’interno girando di qua e di là per vedere cosa c’era.   
Trovato subito un sistema di illuminazione, lo attivò usando la torcia che diede fuoco ad un canale che girava su tutta la circonferenza della stanza che, mano a mano si illuminava grazie a del liquido d’accensione, mostrava  la sua grandezza e profondità.   
Wil rimase senza parole nel vedere, mentre Allanon riconobbe subito di cosa si trattava e come se si sentisse a suo agio, rispose:   
\- L’Antro di un Druido. - Wil lo guardò interrogativo e Allanon spiegò: - Lo studio se preferisci. -   
\- Meno inquietante. Già questo è inquietante di suo! - Doveva ammettere che era la parte meno bella del castello.   
La stanza era molto grande e profonda, dall’ingresso scendevano delle scale che arrivavano al pavimento, da lì partiva un angolo che sprofondava ulteriormente  in una zona che non si vedeva bene, come una sorta di centro divinatorio o qualcosa di simile. L’infossamento era circolare ed al centro dello stanzone. Per il resto c’erano armadi, librerie, un tavolo molto grande, un paio di sedie e sicuramente attrezzature apprezzabili solo da un druido.   
Allanon si perse in quel che vedeva mentre si chiedeva se il druido che aveva abitato quell’antro magari l’avesse conosciuto e combattuto insieme.   
\- È il luogo più sicuro di tutto il palazzo. - Disse Allanon mettendo giù la torcia in un anello di ferro accanto alla porta, proseguì giù per le scale fino al pavimento principale e andò alla ricerca dei diari che di norma i druidi scrivevano per i posteri, esperienze, considerazioni, scoperte. Lì avrebbe potuto trovare chi era il druido spirato.   
\- È il luogo più inquietante di tutto il palazzo! - Commentò ironico Wil affrettandosi ad inseguirlo.   
  
Su quello che era il  principale tavolo da lavoro non c’erano attualmente diari, solo diversi oggetti, cianfrusaglie a prima vista. Wil ne prese una senza farci caso.   
\- È solo un mucchio di polvere... - Allanon vide cosa aveva preso e gliela tolse immediatamente di mano.   
\- Con questo puoi bloccare immediatamente ogni stanza del palazzo mettendo tutti in sicurezza o prigionia, ma il sistema per sbloccarle... - Allanon cercò fra gli altri oggetti radunati e vide uno complementare, li posò insieme in parte. - Questo sblocca. - Disse secco. - Non giocare con queste cose, puoi fare solo danni! - Wil fece un broncio per essere stato sgridato, così alzando le spalle iniziò a fare i capricci.   
\- Senti andiamocene, ho trovato la stanza dei ricevimenti e delle feste, andiamo là a fare un po’ di lezione di magia? - Allanon lasciò perdere la sua ricerca per dedicarsi a Wil che andava verso l’uscita.   
\- Questo è il posto ideale per imparare qualche trucco! - Disse ironico ‘trucco’ per citare le sue parole di prima, Wil rise convinto che scherzasse e riprese la torcia alla porta.   
\- Dai, muoviti! -   
La sua voce si affievolì quando lo vide al centro del cerchio di pietra infossato nel pavimento, aveva l’aria molto convinta e seria. Si morse il labbro e lo vide mentre gli tendeva la mano invitandolo a raggiungerlo, non ammetteva repliche. Quando era così non lo smuoveva.   
Sospirò.   
\- Proprio qua? A me inquieta! -   
\- Sciocchezze, questo posto trabocca di energia, è pieno di meccanismi che la incanalano. -   
\- Avevi detto che non sentivi niente! - Replicò polemico Wil rimettendo giù la torcia riluttante.   
\- Perché da fuori non si sente, il legno usato per la porta è frassino, protegge e in certi modi maschera la magia. - Wil si stupì, poi nella mente elaborò tutte le proprietà svariate delle piante e capì che se usate in determinati modi potevano essere usate anche per la magia.   
\- Ci sono molti tipi di druidi, Cogline è votato alla scienza, mi pare, no? Non usa proprio la magia come te, ma sa moltissime cose magiche... - Wil alla fine si rassegnò a raggiungerlo, ridiscese gli scalini, percorse il pavimento e poi superò l’ulteriore discesa in pietra levigata per raggiungere il centro dove si trovava Allanon.   
\- Sì, ci sono diversi tipi di druidi a seconda dell’inclinazione di ognuno, la magia non è uguale per tutti. -   
Il centro del pavimento era sufficientemente spazioso ma non troppo grande, le discese in pietra non erano esagerate e profonde, partivano dai quattro angoli del pavimento ampio, rettangolare. Per terra era inciso un cerchio  all’interno del quale stava Allanon il quale estrasse il bastone magico dalla propria cintura e con un cenno lo allungò sia sopra che sotto l’impugnatura, proprio come si faceva con la spada.   
Wil si fermò davanti a lui fuori dal cerchio e lo guardò, Allanon chiuse gli occhi, prese un respiro profondo e pronunciando una parola in druidico che significava ‘risvegliati’, batté il centro del cerchio dove era lui e a quel punto l’incisione circolare per terra si illuminò del colore del fuoco, come se dovesse scaturire da lì, successivamente da esse partirono altri segni druidici, poi le incisioni incandescenti si svilupparono fino ai quattro angoli e raggiunte le piccole discese, queste divamparono con dei fuochi minori che non si consumavano. Wil rimase senza parole e sorpreso sentendo il cuore improvvisamente accelerare come un matto, una sensazione strana, quasi gli girava la testa, ma non si sentiva male.   
\- Ora lo senti? - Wil annuì, Allanon riaprì la mano e lo invitò a raggiungerlo. Wil esitante si unì a lui al centro del cerchio incandescente, ma meno vivido di poco prima. Gli prese la mano e sentì una sorta di corrente elettrica.   
\- Che stai facendo? -   
\- Il primo passò è sentirla! - Wil capì che parlava della magia, Allanon rimise via il proprio bastone, gli prese anche l’altra mano e sistemati esattamente al centro del cerchio magico, chiuse gli occhi indicando di fare altrettanto.   
Wil li chiuse.   
\- Devi fidarti di me. - Disse a bassa voce.   
\- Mi fido. -   
\- Abbandonati, non opporre resistenza. Qua non ci sono pericoli, non è un posto inquietante, è un posto estremamente sicuro. - Cominciò con voce bassa, penetrante e conciliante. Will iniziò a provarci, ma non era molto facile. Era teso anche per le loro mani giunte. - Senti la tempesta? - Wil scosse il capo. - Qua non ci può raggiungere. Nessun tuono, nemmeno un goccio di pioggia. - Wil lentamente riusciva a rilassarsi in quel posto strano, il problema rimanevano le loro mani allacciate. Supponeva di dover sentire la magia di Allanon, o magari tramite lui la magia tutt’intorno, o magari gli faceva sentire quello che sentiva lui... - smettila di farti domande su cosa stiamo facendo, abbandonati. - Wil sospirò seccato ed insofferente. - Wil. - Lo richiamò ancora fermo ma calmo. All’ennesimo Wil si decise ed il sospiro fu un lasciare andare tutto. Cancellò il fatto che le loro mani fossero allacciate, cosa cercasse di fare, cosa dovesse sentire in linea teoria. Abbandonò tutto e semplicemente si concentrò sulla sua voce che lo guidò nel viaggio.  
Un viaggio davvero incredibile.   
  
[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/be/f0/3d/bef03dc2558164e7ad30de099c929f50.jpg) [ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0a/c4/9a/0ac49a6a0ce3c739110d5015c87a95fd.jpg) [ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/61/db/4c/61db4c93be5dd76fea311ca5395e9d8f.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gli scenari interni del castello sono stati ispirati da immagini trovate su pinterest, spero che le mie descrizioni siano all'altezza di quel che immaginavo, che poi ho comunque modificato rispetto ai disegni trovati.


	12. La stirpe dei saggi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qua ci avviamo alla conclusione. Mentre Wil e Allanon sperimentano la magia dello Shannara, il druido ha un momento di debolezza ed in quello si innesca una visione, ma sta da capire se sia reale o solo il loro desiderio. A questo punto poi entra in scena la storia dei proprietari di quel castello, una stirpe e dei personaggi totalmente inventati da me.

12\. LA STIRPE DEI SAGGI   
  


[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/shannara/allawil22.jpg)

"Lascia tutto ciò che possiedi  E scappa via con me   
Non arriveremo mai troppo lontano  Se hai bisogno di loro   
Erano lontani da casa, una famiglia distrutta   
Non so dove siamo ma siamo al sicuro qui   
Stesi,  Fottuti,  Arresi,   
Il modello della gente solitaria"   
[/Lonely people - Tribe Society/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evbB-hhkJ8Y)

Il calore delle loro mani unite aveva qualcosa di elettrico, chiudendo gli occhi Wil visualizzò nel buio la scintilla dell’elettricità scaturita dal loro contatto e la seguì nel suo propagarsi come una saetta che attraversa le nubi. Proseguì fino a che il buio iniziò a schiarirsi e prendere forma, ma era ancora difficile dire dove fosse e cosa vedesse. Improvvisamente le scintille divennero due, una era di un caldo giallo aranciato simile al fuoco, l’altra era azzurra. Le due saette brillavano e si intrecciarono, poi iniziarono a correre in giro, una a seguire l’altra che sembrava scappare o giocare. Le due scintille lasciavano scie elettriche ovunque donando via via colore e in un secondo momento Wil realizzò che erano lì in quella stanza, ma ora era diversa, mano a mano che le scintille sbattevano o toccavano un punto, questo si illuminava del loro colore. I punti che toccavano tutte e due sembravano un’esplosione arcobaleno e brillavano in modo particolare. Non c’erano simboli tutt’intorno o segni di sorta, solo la loro luce a rendere quel posto semplicemente meraviglioso e brillante. Il viaggio delle due scintille impazzite concluse avvolgendo loro due, le mani ancora unite uno davanti all’altro, fermi e concentrati. Wil aprì così gli occhi seguendo l’impulso irrefrenabile di guardare Allanon e vide che anche lui aveva gli occhi aperti. Aveva uno sguardo dolce e trionfante.  
Wil capì in quel momento, guardandolo negli occhi, che ci era riuscito.   
Poi guardò le scintille erano ancora lì intorno a loro, risalivano lungo le gambe e le braccia, giravano intorno alle mani unite creando dei nodi elettrici con entrambi i colori.   
\- Queste sono l’essenza delle nostre magie. La mia è rappresentata dal fuoco del sole, la tua dagli elementi del cielo. - Essenze diverse, ma entrambe forti e con caratteristiche diverse. Wil sentì il calore esplodere in sé realizzando quanto successo e mentre le loro magie erano ancora lì fra loro, non riuscì a trattenere l’emozione che improvvisamente era tale da impedirgli di rimanere fermo senza fare nulla.   
Non sapeva descrivere quel che provava, ma era enorme ed incontenibile, sentiva di dover fare qualcosa, esprimere in qualche modo e mentre sentì le lacrime scivolare giù dagli occhi, lasciò le sue mani e si protese di slancio verso Allanon baciandolo, gli prese il viso deciso e sicuro lasciò che le loro energie continuassero a confondersi ed unirsi e da uno passò all’altro e divennero molto più forti. Allanon inizialmente si irrigidì, stava per perdere il contatto quando sentì la lingua di Wil cercare la sua e a quel punto fu impossibile respingerlo.   
Quando si abbandonò al suo calore ristoratore, rispose al bacio e le loro energie esplosero di nuovo come un turbinio non più elettrico ma carico di un vento caldo e freddo allo stesso tempo.   
Fu semplicemente sconvolgente, nessuno dei due poté contrapporsi al trasporto di quel bacio e mentre Allanon si lasciava andare dimenticando i mille motivi per cui era convinto non potesse farlo, mentre lo stringeva fra le braccia seguendo quel disperato ed immenso bisogno di abbandonarsi al suo amore, nella mente si affacciarono delle immagini che vennero immediatamente trasmesse anche a Wil.   
Quel castello rimesso a nuovo ad un fasto non antico ma diverso, attuale. Diverse cose non come un tempo, migliorate e cambiate, ma senza dubbio distintamente quel castello in tanti velocissimi flash, l’ingresso con le scalinate che si incrociavano portando in due diverse ali, il salone dei ricevimenti, i corridoi esterni con le vetrate ed i rosoni ricostruiti, nessun arazzo o quadro antico, niente edere, il giardino pieno di erbe utilissime, lo studio da guaritore e la sala d’aspetto e Wil lì a ricevere la gente disperata in cerca di guarigione, mentre Allanon giù nell’antro ad istruire Mareth ed Eretria.   
Quando si separarono erano shoccati tutti e due, la visione cessò e così anche le scintille e la manifestazione esterna della loro magia. Tutto si quietò improvvisamente, come se dopo un temporale fortissimo ci fosse un’improvvisa quiete silenziosa. I piccoli fuochi nelle quattro discese di pietra agli angoli dell’incavo nel pavimento dove erano, illuminavano i due che non si toccavano più. Rimasero fermi ad osservarsi turbati, i cuori accelerati nel petto ed addirittura il fiato che mancava.   
\- Cosa... cos’era? - Chiese Wil turbato. Allanon aggrottato scosse il capo e con un gesto della mano spense i fuochi ai quattro angoli spezzando il campo magico che si era creato ampliando le percezioni sovrannaturali.   
\- Non ne ho idea. - Ma lo sapeva eccome. Wil lo fissò testardo.   
\- Lo sai invece. Quelle erano visioni del futuro! Abbiamo visto la stessa cosa! - Allanon scosse il capo dandogli le spalle mentre risaliva sul pavimento normale.   
\- Sono possibilità, non certezze. - Wil lo seguì prendendolo per il braccio e girandolo, si fece guardare consapevole che quando evitava il suo sguardo era perché cercava di non vedere la sua verità, ovvero ciò che provava per lui.   
\- Ma ogni possibilità si è sempre avverata! - Avevano sempre avuto visioni catastrofiche prima delle battaglie finali e si erano sempre avverate anche se poi avevano saputo sistemare e rimediare. Ma si era sempre tutto avverato.   
\- Ci stavamo baciando, avevamo abbassato la guardia, abbiamo visto quello che desideravamo. - Ma non era così, non ne era certo. Allanon aveva mal di testa e si sentiva sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi, cosa che non gli era mai successa se non agli inizi del suo addestramento.   
Wil voleva insistere perché sentiva che aveva ragione, che in qualche modo doveva convincerlo, ma appena aprì bocca il druido alzò la mano e con un solo gesto lo fermò.  
\- Lasciami solo, devo... calmarmi... - Disse piano ed era una richiesta, non un ordine. Perciò Wil sospirò sgonfiandosi e decise di accontentarlo. Non era proprio quello che voleva fare, ma aveva bisogno di tempo.   
“È la persona più testarda e cocciuta che conosca! E poi dice di me, no?”  
Allanon non aveva voluto riaprire il contatto mentale con lui di proposito, per non rischiare di avere altre influenze.   
Quando rimase solo perché Wil si portò via la torcia di fuoco chiudendo la porta di frassino, si appoggiò al tavolo del druido con una mano mentre l’altra si copriva il viso esasperato. Non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta.   
Non sapeva cosa pensare, la visione era stata particolare ma tendeva a pensare fosse il desiderio profondo di entrambi. Lo incuriosiva la presenza di Eretria con Mareth nell’addestramento da druidi, che ci faceva lei?   
Allanon sospirò forte mentre la frustrazione cresceva insieme alla propria paura di cedere ad un lato oscuro di s. In quello lo sguardo cadde su una cassettiera posta più in là, la chiave abbandonata così incuriosito andò ad aprire per vedere se trovava i diari del Druido.   
Nel primo cassetto trovò una serie di scatole nelle quali ognuna racchiudeva degli amuleti e pietre ognuno con proprietà diverse, finalmente nel secondo cassetto trovò il famoso diario. Allanon ebbe un moto di soddisfazione e prendendolo andò sulla scrivania dove accese una candela per leggere meglio, si sedette sulla sedia in legno massiccio posta lì accanto e aprendo la copertina in pelle antica con cuciture a mano, lesse la prima pagina.   
‘Nella speranza che rappresenti una guida nei momenti bui, affido questo prezioso scritto a te che lo stai aprendo senza il mio permesso. Fa la scelta giusta.’ La frase strana era firmata col nome del druido, Azeroth.   
Allanon aveva sentito parlare di Azeroth, era un druido molto antico e saggio ed estremamente buono votato alla protezione di una stirpe di signori antica, i Danan. Non erano come gli Shannara che avevano a che fare con le sorti del mondo ed avevano la magia, ma era una stirpe comunque importante, custodiva le memorie del tempo e del mondo tramite cui dispensava consigli derivanti dalla sua innata e congenita saggezza. Da ogni parte del mondo si dirigevano da loro per ricevere consigli in merito a qualunque cosa e situazione e dilemma.   
La loro saggezza non era il risultato di grandi studi, nascevano con il sapere antico e da lì ricavavano guide per chiunque.   
Il druido addetto alla loro protezione era Azeroth, lo conosceva di fama, ma non sapeva cosa era successo di preciso, si era solo saputo che la stirpe ad un certo punto era scomparsa come d’incanto. Non erano rimaste tracce di alcun genere, nulla aveva fatto pensare ad un attacco, era come se semplicemente un giorno tutti avessero preso e se ne fossero andati.   
Quel posto, visto con la consapevolezza di ora, aveva senso.   
La particolarità della loro dimora era che nulla dava da pensare alla provenienza dei padroni, non aveva trovato simboli di famiglia incisi da nessuna parte, nessun nome od un’immensa biblioteca da consultare, nemmeno quadri di nessuno di loro.  
Non leggevano libri, il sapere, così come la storia del mondo dall’era più antica a quella più recente, era tutta nel loro DNA, la leggevano nei sogni, la vivevano.   
Ora Allanon aveva una grande occasione, poteva scoprire cosa era successo a quella stirpe troppo saggia per cadere in disgrazia od essere abbattuta.   
Loro erano neutrali, mai schierati con una parte o l’altra, nemmeno con una razza. Erano sempre rimasti in parte ad osservare e raccogliere nuovo sapere.   
Azeroth era troppo forte per essere battuto e preso alla sprovvista, ma cosa poteva mai essere successo?   
Allanon aprì la prima pagina e si immerse in una scrittura tipica da druido, molto gotica ed antica, le pagine erano spesse per durare nel tempo, erano vecchie ma non consumate, ingiallite e pregne dell’odore dell’antro, odore di incensi, cere e polvere.   
Scorse le prime righe e prima di accorgersene venne trascinato in un altro tempo, con altri attori, in altre avventura.   
Venne trascinato in una storia non sua ma, a quanto pareva, importante per lui e le proprie sorti. La storia di Azeroth e della stirpe dei Danan.   
  
Lei aveva lunghi capelli rossi che si inanellavano fino a terra, dalla nascita non li aveva mai tagliati ed ora era una giovane splendida donna che li doveva sempre raccogliere in qualche acconciatura per poter andare in giro, ma non poteva tagliarli perché da essi proveniva il suo sapere, così come ogni membro della stirpe purosangue. Gli occhi erano verde chiaro, la pelle candida ricoperta di alcune lentiggini che però non rovinavano la sua bellezza.   
Appena vide come lui la guardava, Allanon capì subito.   
Lei era la unigenita della stirpe Danan, in quell’epoca. Si chiamava Fareya.   
Azeroth era un druido dalle sembianze di un uomo adulto senza età, non aveva l’aspetto di un ragazzo ma nemmeno di uno troppo maturo od anziano.   
Era robusto e muscoloso, fisico da guerriero, la barba non troppo lunga gli ricopriva il volto, folte sopracciglia nere su un paio di occhi color mogano penetranti, i capelli ricadevano fino alle spalle, neri e non molto curati.   
Allanon non l’aveva mai incontrato, ma lo conosceva di nome.   
Fareya era una fanciulla intorno ai venti anni innamorata della vita, curiosa e con un forte spirito d’avventura. Azeroth si trovava spesso a salvarle la vita e a schierarsi in prima linea per proteggerla, una volta era rimasto gravemente ferito e Fareya aveva capito l’importanza del druido e aveva scoperto che quel che li legava andava oltre quello che aveva pensato fino a quel momento. Il dovere di lui era proteggere la sua stirpe a costo della vita, ma lei in quel gesto aveva visto qualcosa di più e aveva iniziato a guardarlo con altri occhi.  
Successivamente lei iniziò a scappare di proposito per poter passare del tempo con lui, ma evitava saggiamente le avventure pericolose.   
Il tempo passava, lei cresceva e i suoi genitori invecchiavano, non erano riusciti a dare un secondogenito e premevano affinché lei prendesse marito e proseguisse la stirpe ed il loro compito estremamente importante. Lei si opponeva ed un giorno loro l’avevano obbligata a fidanzarsi.   
Fareya in lacrime la notte prima delle nozze era corsa da Azeroth dicendo che l’amava e non poteva sposarsi e vivere una vita di menzogne solo per proseguire la propria specie, ma Azeroth l’aveva respinta dicendole che invece avrebbe dovuto perché era la cosa giusta, ognuno aveva il proprio destino, il proprio ruolo ed il loro era molto importante.   
I druidi proteggevano il mondo e le loro razze, lui doveva proteggere i Danan, ma i Danan dovevano preservare e distribuire la propria saggezza per evitare la caduta dei popoli. Molte guerre e tragedie erano state evitate grazie ai loro saggi consigli.   
Fareya non poteva essere d’accordo col destino, non poteva essere obbligata ad un ruolo che non voleva, non poteva dover rinunciare a tutto.   
Aveva detto che avrebbe adempito il proprio compito vivendo con lui, che sapeva che anche lui l’amava, che ci si sente amati e ci si accorge di esserlo.   
Azeroth non l’aveva negato, ma dicendo che i druidi non potevano procreare chiuse il discorso. La stirpe dei Danan non sarebbe morta con loro, mai. Ed inoltre i druidi non potevano mettere i propri interessi personali quali l’amore carnale davanti al proprio compito, ruolo e destino.   
Fareya in lacrime aveva detto che sarebbe stata infelice per sempre, che anche sposandosi non sarebbe mai riuscita a procreare, che avrebbe perso per sempre la gioia di vivere e lei era sicura che a lui importava e che non potesse permetterlo.   
‘Ad un certo punto il bene dell’umanità smette di essere il più importante per te e che tu lo voglia o no, l’amore che rifiuti ti coglierà e tu non potrai scappare. Sarai pronto a raccogliere le conseguenze in quel momento!’  
Le sue parole avevano turbato Azeroth che da solo nel suo antro aveva riflettuto molto scrivendo nelle pagine le proprie considerazioni.   
‘Posso io per sempre respingere questo amore egoistico per il bene dell’umanità, oppure un giorno arriverò ad odiare l’umanità che mi ha obbligato a rinunciare al mio grande amore e diventerò così oscuro cadendo e facendo cadere l’umanità stessa?’  
Allanon rimase profondamente colpito da ciò che leggeva e vedeva con gli occhi della mente, perché era esattamente il suo dilemma.   
“Non può essere un caso il mio arrivo qua...”  
Si disse sconvolto, continuò poi a leggere.  
Successivamente Fareya era tornata, era riuscita a rimandare di qualche giorno le nozze ed aveva riflettuto molto sul da farsi, era giunta poi ad una conclusione e proprio lì davanti a lui, gli aveva detto decisa ed inamovibile.   
‘Il mondo deve prendersi le responsabilità delle proprie azioni e delle proprie scelte. Non è giusto avere il consiglio di un saggio che ti impedisce di sbagliare, perché quella non è vita e quella non è una libera scelta. Quello è un vivere comodo, ma non è bene che qualcuno ti dica ciò che è giusto. La vita è fatta di scelte, ognuno ha il proprio destino, è vero. Ma lo scegliamo noi. Ed io, consapevole che non è giusto obbligare qualcuno a delle rinunce importanti solo perché un mucchio di persone è incapace di scegliere da sé per la propria esistenza, intendo liberarci tutti.’ Così dicendo Fareya si era tagliata i capelli, una volta tagliati non sarebbero più ricresciuti. La lama aveva reciso la lunga chioma arricciata ricoprendo il pavimento dei fili carmini, erano rimasti lì a creare un contrasto incantato per qualche istante, poi davanti agli occhi sbigottiti di Azeroth essi avevano brillato e poi erano scomparsi.  
Senza i capelli il suo sapere non sarebbe più esistito, mai più. Con essi lei cessava di essere una Danan, rinunciava al suo nome, al suo sangue, al suo ruolo.  
Con quel gesto aveva appena messo fine alla stirpe, aveva liberato il druido e condannato l’umanità ad un destino di scelte spesso sbagliate, specie quelle importanti.   
Eppure come era possibile per lui sentirsi così pieno di gratitudine, così in estasi, così commosso?  
Le lacrime erano uscite dai suoi occhi e guardandola aveva preso atto della sua scelta irrevocabile.   
La liberazione. Un dono unico specie per un druido.   
La liberazione era una scelta personale, ma una scelta che comportava un enorme peso. Una volta liberi non si tornava indietro e la rinuncia al proprio ruolo e dovere per un druido era la rinuncia ai poteri, erano una parte vitale di sé, smettere di essere druido significava rinunciare anche all’immortalità ed una volta davanti a pericoli da superare, non poteva più usare la magia, era inerme davanti al potere di un signore oscuro.   
Potevi ritrovarti ad assistere alla fine di tutto consapevole che tu prima avresti potuto salvarli tutti.   
Rinunciare al proprio essere per amore era una scelta che facevi una volta sola e dovevi essere sicuro ne valesse davvero la pena, di poter sopportare ogni conseguenza.   
Fareya, la quale aveva preso quella decisione coi lunghi capelli che le donavano la saggezza, l’aveva abbracciato, baciato e detto che se ne sarebbe andata per sempre da lì, sarebbe diventata una persona normale e avrebbe viaggiato intorno a tutto il mondo, ma che sperava lui venisse con lei.   
Azeroth aveva avuto una lunga notte per pensarci, mentre lei si nascondeva per non essere imprigionata per tradimento. Mentre chiunque al castello la cercava, lui fingeva di fare incantesimi per ritrovarla, ma invece rifletteva sulla sua richiesta.   
Se avesse scelto lei rimanendo un druido sarebbe un giorno caduto perché anteponeva un interesse personale quale l’amore al bene del mondo, ma lei tagliandosi i capelli aveva smesso di essere una Danan, un giorno ormai vicino la stirpe avrebbe cessato di esistere e a quel punto il suo dovere si sarebbe dissolto.   
Perciò non aveva un dovere. Non per molto. Ma il suo essere druido gli impediva di dedicarsi al proprio amore.   
A meno che...   
‘Faccio questa scelta consapevole di ogni conseguenza, chiedo perdono al mio sangue, alla mia stirpe e all’umanità intera, ma sono stanco di una vita di doveri e rinunce. Non posso rinunciare ancora, non posso rinunciare a lei. Ho sempre agito per il bene degli altri, ho fatto molti sacrifici, ho sempre fatto ciò che dovevo ed ho rinunciato ad amare troppe volte per poterle dimenticare ancora. Questa rinuncia mi costerebbe l’anima, scelgo la libertà per non cadere e presto o tardi succederebbe. A te che leggi queste righe, giunto a me nel tuo lunghissimo e tormentato viaggio, sappi che la scelta c’è ed è solo tua. Non è facile, ma nemmeno ciò che ne conseguirebbe nella non scelta. Possiamo scegliere.   
Io, Azeroth, abbraccio il mio nuovo destino a mi libero dalla mia essenza di druido diventando mortale e scelgo l’amore.’  
Allanon riemerse sconvolto vedendo il modo in cui l’aveva fatto, attraverso un rito che non sapeva nemmeno esistesse, non citato e mostrato in alcun libro nella fortezza.  
“Non era là perché ce l’aveva lui!”  
Realizzò Allanon ansimando come se fosse appena stato colpito fisicamente, vide nel cassetto del diario il libro usato nella visione e capì che la soluzione c’era, la scelta esisteva e capì il senso delle parole della Sacra Luce Madre sul liberarsi.   
Infine si fermò guardando il libro con le indicazioni per la rinuncia alla propria essenza magica di druido.   
La liberazione c’era, ma aveva un prezzo davvero alto. Era disposto a sceglierla?  
  
[](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ac/b2/9a/acb29a67b356f491e93ef9274ad10666.jpg)[](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/53/b8/81/53b8812f1e8fcb4bf34002b1136f3828.jpg)[](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/fd/19/7a/fd197a8cb51cb31e2a081203a6526e7b.jpg)[](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/bd/f8/b0/bdf8b006f2ef1b1ee2f19f03b6ae3316.jpg)


	13. L'ultima scelta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bene bene, Allanon ha trovato una strada da percorrere, ha una scelta da fare ma sarà giusta? Sarà possibile? Sarà in grado di compierla? Vorrà davvero rinunciare alla magia ed alla sua essenza di druido per vivere per sempre il suo amore con Will? Di dubbi in un attimo ce ne saranno molti ed è ora di affrontarli nell'ultima prova che decreterà irreversibilmente il loro futuro.

13\. L'ULTIMA SCELTA   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/shannara/allawil20.png)  
"Sono in piedi nelle prime linee Sto combattendo per la mia anima  
Ho camminato in una strada solitaria auto distruttiva  
Ho letto i segni di pericolo ma Ero troppo cieco per vedere  
Ho sentito il dolore finchè ho creduto  
Ho uno scopo Questa è guerra Questa è guerra  
Dal giorno in cui sono nato Morirei solo per vivere, solo per sanguinare  
Combatterò Per la mia vita Trasformare le mie tenebre in luce  
Questa è guerra, è guerra intorno a me"  
[/War over me - Papa Roach/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IrznixSkSs)

  
Wil aveva voglia di piangere e urlare, non avrebbe mai creduto in lui, mai. Come faceva a dirgli che lui sapeva, lui sentiva che Allanon non era in pericolo ma si trattava di altro? Allanon era convinto di aver ragione e non lo smuoveva, ma la verità era che aveva paura e non delle conseguenze di un suo legame terreno, bensì di aprirsi a qualcuno ed indebolirsi per lui.   
Allanon sicuramente non aveva mai avuto affetti e relazioni vere, dopo 300 anni così non sapevi come si faceva. Era comprensibile, ma era per questo che doveva fidarsi.   
Guardò la fiamma della torcia che teneva in mano, tremava mentre percorreva il castello a grande falcate, nervoso, arrabbiato e deluso.   
Aveva ancora la sensazione della sua lingua sulla propria, per non parlare delle visioni avute mentre si baciavano. Era sicuro che fossero reali così come quelle viste le altre volte che per quanto tragiche, si erano sempre rivelate vere.   
Raggiunse il salotto dove aveva acceso il caminetto, il fuoco bruciava ancora mai consumato grazie all’incantesimo di Allanon, si accucciò davanti e si scaldò dopo aver posato la torcia in uno degli anelli accanto alla porta che sbatté.   
Fuori il temporale ancora non accennava a calmarsi, sembrava sarebbe durato per sempre.  
Per sempre intrappolati lì?  
O solo fino a che non avrebbero preso la decisione giusta?  
Wil per un momento si chiese se ci fosse un incantesimo sul castello, come una sorta di forza sovrannaturale che spingeva i viandanti bisognosi a trovarlo e a cercare riparo lì dentro per qualche ragione, a quello strano pensiero si riscosse realizzando che era assurdo, così tornò a concentrarsi sul fuoco con aria truce. Come se quelle fiamme arancioni fossero Allanon e potesse leggervi dentro.   
Quanto lo voleva? Quanto voleva leggere in lui per capire cosa provava, cosa pensava, cosa lo bloccava...   
“Non credo sia mancanza di fiducia in me anche se io la vivo così e mi ferisce per questo. Penso che sia paura e basta. Come faccio a fargli capire che non ne deve avere?”  
Proprio mentre si faceva con ossessione le stesse domande incantandosi col fuoco e pensando ad Allanon, sentì la sua voce che rimbombava, non era lì e non era nella sua testa, era come se parlasse attraverso il fuoco.   
Fu una frase veloce e fugace ma chiara:   
“Per abbracciare il mio destino e liberarmi devo rinunciare alla cosa più cara della mia esistenza, per un ragazzo che ora vuole questo con tutto sé stesso, ma per quanto sarà così? Ne varrà davvero la pena?”  
Sentendolo Wil si alzò in piedi di scatto col cuore che batteva all’impazzata nel petto, lo guardò ansimante come se dal fuoco potesse uscire Allanon, ma rimase tutto fermo e silenzioso.   
“Ho fatto un incantesimo col fuoco? Cos’era?”  
Allanon che vagliava la possibilità di liberarsi, ma da cosa?   
Non passò molto che la porta del salotto si aprì e Wil si voltò come se sapesse, lo guardò pallido mentre lo shock si tramutava in consapevolezza. Allanon mascherava bene, ma era sconvolto, lo si capiva da come lo fissava immobile davanti alla porta, come se cercasse di leggergli dentro o meglio...  
“Sta lottando, vuole leggermi ma ha promesso di non farlo e cerca di evitare...”Sarebbe stata una novità, ma c’era stato un periodo in cui Allanon effettivamente aveva smesso di leggergli in testa, anche se poi in certi momenti l’aveva fatto senza problemi.   
Wil aveva ancora la frase sentita dal fuoco e non sapeva cosa intendesse davvero e cosa significasse, ma capiva che Allanon cercava la risposta della sua vita e decise di farlo scivolare nella sua coscienza e scandagliarla per ottenere tutto ciò che desiderava.   
Non l’aveva mai fatto ed odiava l’idea di farsi vivisezionare da lui, però se questo l’avrebbe aiutato ad uscirne e ad abbandonarsi a lui, allora che fosse.   
Wil deciso aprì le mani come se nel  mezzo potesse materializzare una sfera magica, camminò deciso verso Allanon ancora fermo vicino alla porta e prima di dire qualsiasi cosa, gli mise le mani sulle tempie, ai lati del viso. Lo fece con decisione e convinzione, volendo disperatamente con tutto sé stesso aprirsi al cento percento con lui.   
Se quella era l’ultima prova per avere quello che desideravano, bene. Era pronto.   
Appena Wil gli mise le mani sul viso un flash brillò accecandolo, Allanon chiuse istintivamente gli occhi e gli mise le mani sulle sue ma non per togliergliele, bensì per entrarvi meglio. Capì che Wil si stava aprendo a lui e così decise di farlo. Se lui lo voleva e glielo permetteva avrebbe potuto vedere meglio, vedere tutto.   
La prova finale, quella decisiva che gli avrebbe permesso di scegliere una volta per tutte.   
  
Appena chiuse gli occhi si sentì come cadere giù in un pozzo senza fondo, tutto nero intorno a sé fino a che in fondo iniziò ad intravedere una piccola luce, Allanon si indirizzò verso di essa come se volasse. Mano a mano che volava, la luce diventava più grande avvicinandosi fino a che divenne un nucleo azzurro.   
L’essenza di Wil, la sua magia, la sua vita stessa, i suoi sentimenti, il suo cuore, la sua anima. Era tutto lì. Una volta dentro, avrebbe visto. Dopo non si tornava indietro.   
Allanon esitò un istante, poi respirò a fondo ed infine si tuffò.   
  
La luce lo avvolse completa trasformandolo nella stessa a sua volta.   
Lui che era braci incandescenti. Lui che bruciava fino a consumarsi, si ritrovò in un tiepido bagno di luce fresca ed immediatamente la pace lo invase. Non c’erano più dubbi e paura, nessuna agitazione.   
Andava tutto bene, era lì per trovare quello che cercava.  
Allanon si perse per qualche istante poi si ricordò il motivo per cui era entrato.  
L’amava davvero, Wil? L’amava come una persona disposta ad amarlo per sempre? Il suo amore era fugace e momentaneo, riflesso di un affetto o di un desiderio carnale che sarebbe svanito dopo un po’, o era serio, corposo e destinato a durare per sempre?   
Poteva fidarsi di quell’amore? Era un amore vero?  
Mentre si girava nella luce alla ricerca di risposte, iniziò a vedere i volti delle persone a lui care.   
I suoi genitori, Allanon guardò con dolcezza Shea.   
Suo zio Flick, sorrise anche a lui.   
Amberlie, Eretria, Mareth, dopo di loro altre persone che lui non aveva conosciuto ma care a Wil e poi al centro di questo turbine di volti e persone, lui.   
Allanon si vide lì nel mezzo come in uno specchio, nudo e pulito, come se fosse puro.   
Tale ai suoi occhi.   
Allanon si avvicinò a quel sé stesso candido e guardò, lo amava come gli altri?  
Appena si fece quella domanda, l’Allanon di Wil si voltò, lo guardò e animato e vivo iniziò ad attaccarlo. Prima di realizzarlo, stava combattendo contro sé stesso.   
Lì Allanon era vestito dei suoi abiti neri da druido, impugnava la sua spada ed il suo scettro e combatteva coi propri simboli incisi sul corpo che brillavano quando usava la magia, gli scagliava incantesimi ed energia addosso, ma l’altro Allanon privo di segni sul corpo e di caratteristiche da druido, rispondeva a testa alta senza scalfirsi, come se non potesse morire perché aveva una protezione addosso.   
Ogni volta che lo colpiva, la luce lo avvolgeva rigenerandolo.   
L’amore di Wil continuava a proteggerlo e dargli vita.   
Allanon lo trafiggeva e lo feriva ripetutamente per difendersi dai suoi attacchi privi di magia, ma ugualmente molto forti, ma non lo feriva mai, non lo esauriva mai.   
Prendeva la forza da Wil. Wil non gli permetteva di dissolversi.   
La spada che usava quell’Allanon era la spada di Shannara, riflesso della magia di Will, e quella spada faceva scintille ogni volta che la lama incrociava la propria.   
Poi spuntarono nelle sue mani le pietre di Shannara, tramite quelle l’energia pura lo colpiva come se fosse Wil stesso.   
Allanon capì che era il riflesso dei sentimenti del ragazzo, il suo amore non gli permetteva di uccidere quella proiezione, era come se lo rendesse invincibile tramite sé stesso. Inaccessibile. Inesauribile.   
Un colpo, due colpi, le energie dalle pietre e dallo scettro, le spade che dirompevano scontrandosi e poi la consapevolezza che avrebbe potuto combattere per sempre, ma non l’avrebbe mai sconfitto, non sarebbe mai morto, quell’Allanon.   
Ed in un istante capì il motivo.   
“Non è un amore che puoi seppellire ed uccidere. È questo il modo in cui mi ama. Sicuro, deciso, solido, eterno, puro.”   
Appena lo realizzò, abbandonò le proprie armi, chiuse gli occhi e aprì le braccia, l’Allanon di Wil lo trafisse con Shannara e appena si ritrovò la sua spada nel petto, Allanon sorrise nella pace e non nel dolore.  
Come era dolce abbandonarsi, come era bello purificarsi e liberarsi.  
Liberarsi.   
Finalmente poteva, era ora.   
Aveva superato la prova ed aveva deciso.   
\- Io, Allanon,  abbraccio il mio nuovo destino a mi libero dalla mia essenza di druido diventando mortale e scelgo l’amore. - Dicendolo riemerse in superficie, si accasciò ritrovandosi fra le braccia di uno sconvolto ed ansimante Wil che aveva fatto da spettatore alla prova di Allanon.   
Una prova conclusa nell’unico modo possibile e giusto.   
Allanon non era più un druido, era mortale. Aveva scelto di vivere con lui e per lui il loro amore, per sempre, fino a che morte naturale ed umana non sarebbe sopraggiunte.    
  
Le lacrime sgorgavano copiose dai suoi occhi mentre sentiva il vuoto lasciato dalla magia, il distacco dal suo essere profondo.   
Non era come perdere un braccio od una gamba, era come perdere la persona più importante della tua esistenza, come un figlio che avevi cresciuto per tantissimi anni.  
Un’affezione che solcava nel profondo dell’anima e lo sconvolgeva impedendogli di respirare.  
Allanon sentiva di non poter smettere di piangere, Wil lo vide sconvolto e lo strinse senza saper cosa dire e cosa fare.  
Sconvolto lui stesso per quello che era successo, ancora incapace di realizzarlo a pieno se non grazie al suo pianto davvero shoccante.  
Nemmeno sapere del sacrificio di Amberlie lo aveva scosso tanto.   
Vedere Allanon piangere così era una di quelle cose che segnavano per la vita.  
Fu lì che capì l’enorme importanza di ciò che era appena successo.  
Allanon aveva rinunciato alla cosa in assoluto più cara che non era la sua vita a cui aveva rinunciato quasi con facilità all’idea della liberazione del tormento, ma la sua magia, la sua essenza di druido.   
Aveva messo la sua felicità nelle sue mani, che era più delicata della sua vita.   
Proteggere e mantenere in vita qualcuno era più facile che renderlo felice, molto spesso era così.   
  
Per quanto era rimasto a piangere fra le sue braccia?   
\- Nessuno ha detto che sarebbe stato facile... - Mormorò Wil dopo un po’, la voce rimbombava e il temporale lontano sembrava affievolirsi, finalmente, come se l’incantesimo che gravava sul castello si fosse calmato con la scelta giusta di Allanon.   
Sarebbero rimasti lì fino a che non avrebbe fatto quella scelta?   
Allanon smise di piangere e scosse la testa riesumandosi dalle sue braccia, si pulì il viso con la manica dei vestiti da druido che gli erano rimasti, così come un bastone magico che non avrebbe potuto utilizzare. La spada era diversa, l’avrebbe potuta usare comunque.   
\- No, nessuno l’ha detto, è vero. - mormorò rauco.   
\- L’importante è che tu non te ne penta, non immaginavo che si trattasse di una cosa simile, avresti dovuto pensarci meglio, prenderti più tempo... - disse turbato e preoccupato Wil.   
Allanon scosse il capo deciso mentre gli occhi neri brillavano come due mari notturni dove la luna si rifletteva rischiarandolo.   
\- Non avrei mai superato la prova altrimenti. Il rito consisteva in questo, una lettura profonda degli animi per capire quanto forte era il tuo sentimento e poi di conseguenza il mio, quanto ero disposto a sacrificare, quanto sarebbe durato. Se non fossimo stati pronti, se non fosse stato giusto, non sarebbe mai finita così, ma io avrei ucciso l’altro Allanon. - Disse ritornando in sé piano piano, era ancora molto scosso, sentiva freddo ma non un freddo esteriore.   
Wil si accorse che tremava e sebbene cercasse di tornare in sé ed in controllo, non ci stava riuscendo bene. Certo, non piangeva, ma tremava un sacco.   
Wil capì cosa cambiava da ora, cosa stava succedendo e vide Allanon per la prima volta fragile e con delle debolezze, sentì di dover essere lui la sua colonna, la sua forza, di doverlo proteggere perché si affidava a lui ed era vulnerabile. Ora sarebbe invecchiato con lui, sarebbe morto un giorno, se ferito non sarebbe guarito facilmente a meno che lui non sarebbe riuscito a sanarlo.   
\- Diventerò più forte, non permetterò che nessuno di quelli che amo vengano mai toccati. - Mormorò Wil prendendogli il viso fra le mani nel disperato tentativo di fermare il suo tremore. Allanon guardò i suoi occhi dolci preoccupati e trovò conforto, sorrise e li chiuse beandosi in quella sensazione, la sua fronte sulla propria, le mani sul viso. Dolcezza.   
\- Lo so. Non ho paura di questo. - Wil scostò il capo per guardarlo meglio in viso ed Allanon riaprì gli occhi, poi calmo mormorò piano:   
\- È la mancanza della magia, la mia essenza di druido è sparita e mi manca. È come avere un febbrone da cavallo, sono gelido dentro di me. Devi... devi scaldarmi... scaldarmi dentro... - Wil per un momento lo guardò confuso come se sragionasse, poi capì cosa intendeva e andando in uno dei sofà vicino al fuoco da cui aveva tolto il telo bianco impolverato, gli indicò di raggiungerlo, una volta che Allanon si fu seduto sopra con la bocca aperta per ripetergli che non era un freddo esteriore, Wil si sedette sopra di lui a cavalcioni, gli prese di nuovo il viso fra le mani come prima e lo baciò impedendogli di ribattere.   
Allanon rimase con le labbra schiuse ad accogliere le sue, le mani aperte in un primo momento, inebetito, si posarono poi sui suoi fianchi e poco dopo era rilassato a rispondere al bacio.   
Le lingue si intrecciarono subito come se si dessero e si prendessero linfa vitale a vicenda, prima di quello Allanon non aveva immaginato cosa potesse aiutarlo a stare meglio, si sentiva perso, ma appena le sue mani e la sua bocca si erano chiuse su di sé aveva capito ed aveva iniziato come a respirare di nuovo.   
Il sangue sotto la pelle che prima si era fermato ora scorreva di nuovo, lento e sempre più veloce.   
Tornava a sentirsi vivo, dolcemente vivo.   
Allanon strinse le mani intorno alla sua vita tenendolo contro di sé, non l’avrebbe mai lasciato andare, mai. Le braccia di Wil si chiusero intorno al suo corpo e la bocca scivolò sul suo orecchio e lo baciò lì, poi si strinsero forte a vicenda abbandonandosi per un momento a quell’abbraccio sentito e profondo ed infine Wil mormorò piano:   
\- Ti amo Allanon. Nessuna promessa, nessuna esagerazione di alcun tipo. Solo questo. Solo loro. Solo il puro sentimento ammesso e mostrato.   
Allanon si rilassò e si riscaldò ulteriormente, tornò a sentire delle lacrime dietro le palpebre ma non di disperazione e di vuoto ma bensì di gioia per la liberazione e l’abbandono al proprio sentimento. Non doveva più gestirlo, soffocarlo, ignorarlo e torturarlo.   
Poteva semplicemente...   
\- Ti amo anche io Wil. - Ammetterlo e basta. Andava bene così.  
Wil sorrise felice e fu il suo turno di commuoversi, non avrebbe mai pensato che trovandosi davanti alla propria verità avrebbe potuto abbracciarla così facilmente, senza lotte interiori di alcuna sorta.   
Eppure era così giusto, finalmente. 


	14. Il Castello delle Necessità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allanon ha scelto di rinunciare alla magia ed alla sua essenza di druido per poter vivere il proprio amore per Wil e dopo una prova definitiva, alla fine è diventato umano. Da qui in poi inizia una nuova vita e vediamo da cosa decidono di cominciare lui e Wil!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qua, inizialmente era un unico capitolo conclusivo, ma poi quando ho visto che era troppo grosso l'ho diviso in due in modo barbaro ed insensato, ma insomma: il prossimo è l'epilogo e finirà tutta la fic! Alla fine c'è un mio disegno sulla scena che riconoscerete, non è il massimo ma era perchè mentre scrivevo lo immaginavo ed ho voluto farlo.

14\. IL CASTELLO DELLE NECESSITÀ

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/shannara/allawil14.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/shannara/allawil15.jpg)

  
L’abbandono fu dolce, come dolce fu la liberazione. Anche se dolorosa.   
Il volto affondato nell’incavo del suo collo dove una volta c’erano stati i suoi lunghi capelli biondi che ora erano corti ed ingestibili, respirava l’odore della sua pelle, sapeva ancora di pioggia anche se ormai si era asciugato.   
Era morbido e liscio.   
Le mani si spostarono sotto la stoffa risalendo sulle scapole  e poi fino sul collo, alzandogli così tutta la maglia, Wil si separò da lui ed Allanon gliela tolse del tutto.   
Il calore del fuoco che non si sarebbe mai consumato riscaldò subito il suo torace nudo, prima di baciarsi di nuovo Wil gli tolse il lungo soprabito nero tipico dei druidi e lottò con la maglia stretta finendo per lamentarsi e per far ridacchiare Allanon che andò in suo aiuto.   
Una volta che ne ebbero ragione e che l’ex druido si ritrovò a torso nudo, tornò ad avventarsi sulla sua bocca, Wil gli venne incontro aprendola subito come se non respirasse da alcuni minuti. Prese ossigeno da lui che ne riprese possesso succhiandogli la lingua e le labbra carnose che  l’avevano a lungo ossessionato. Si perse a giocare con esse intrecciandosi come se non ci fosse niente altro da fare per il resto della loro esistenza.   
Mentre le loro bocche si fondevano mescolando sapori e respiri con bisogno crescente, le mani di Wil andarono a trafficare con la cintura di Allanon e poi con i pantaloni che avevano un’apertura maledettamente strana. Sospirò insofferente ed Allanon ridacchiando ancora rallentò il bacio per aiutarlo a liberarsi, poi fece altrettanto con i pantaloni di Wil ben più facili da sbottonare. Strisciò le mani dietro e li abbassò facilmente fino a metà natiche che ora divennero sua proprietà. Le strinse prepotente infilando poco dopo un dito nell’apertura. Wil si inarcò baciandolo per dargli più accesso, ricordò il dolore provato la prima volta, ora sarebbe andata di sicuro meglio, non era la prima volta. L’eccitazione saliva a dismisura mentre sentiva le sue mani addosso, quanto l’aveva voluto dal momento che aveva realizzato cosa provava per lui? Non era passato molto, però era stato come una molla che ti spinge su nel cielo in un lampo e ti ritrovi da che respiri ossigeno, a che stai soffocando privo di aria.   
Decise di non rimanere passivo quella volta e gli prese l’erezione, la tirò fuori ed iniziò a farlo suo. Allanon sospirò a quel tocco sicuro, smise di baciarlo e scese sull’orecchio che succhiò e leccò, Wil sospirò ricordando bene che era uno dei suoi punti erogeni. Le orecchie erano estremamente sensibili ed Allanon glielo dimostrò facilmente, come gli dimostrò che anche il collo era particolarmente sensibile.    
Allanon lo leccò e lo succhiò mentre le dita dopo la bocca e la saliva di Wil, erano di nuovo tornate ad occuparsi del suo ingresso.   
L’eccitazione si mutò in tanti brividi che lo solleticarono sotto la pelle, striscianti, partirono proprio da dove Allanon lo stava toccando sempre più in profondità per poi espandersi lungo la spina dorsale, raggiungere la nuca e sconnetterlo completamente col resto della realtà. Non c’era una stanza, un fuoco e due corpi allacciati. C’era solo un piacevole caos, la sua lingua, la sua bocca addosso e le sue dita che lo possedevano. C’era solo questo.   
Wil non era nemmeno sicuro di star ancora masturbandolo con le mani, quello che gli faceva là dietro era così maledettamente piacevole che stava per venire, sarebbe venuto, se lo sentiva, ma Allanon lo precedette ed uscì con le dita, lo prese per i fianchi e lo spinse mormorando roco sulle sue labbra che baciò sbrigativo:   
\- Usa la bocca... - Wil realizzò di cosa si trattava, non erano ancora arrivati a quel livello e l’idea di farlo lo eccitò da matti ancora di più se possibile.   
Non se lo fece ripetere, scese giù dalle sue gambe che aprì per infilarsi a carponi nel mezzo, quella posizione gli dava alla testa ed era già molto eccitato di suo, ma per Allanon vedere Wil in quella maniera, coi pantaloni bassi sulle cosce e la testa bionda spettinata sul suo inguine, lo spediva direttamente in un altro mondo.   
Le mani furono sostituite dalla lingua che presero confidenza un po’ incerto e timidamente, poi via via con sempre più decisione e sicurezza fino a che lo avvolse e lo succhiò con intensità.   
Allanon abbandonò la testa all’indietro e chiuse gli occhi, i gemiti riempivano l’aria, la mano sulla sua nuca ad accompagnare i movimenti del suo capo contro di sé, grezzo, rude. Wil si stava eccitando di nuovo, corse con la mano a masturbarsi da solo mentre lo sentiva gemere preso dal piacere.   
Lo interruppe brutale perché stava per venire e Wil insieme a lui, perciò lo separò prendendolo per i capelli, il giovane non sentì nemmeno male, ma una scarica di adrenalina lo riportò per l’ennesima volta vicino ad un orgasmo che quando sarebbe finalmente venuto, sarebbe stato potente.   
Allanon lo tirò su e gli tolse sbrigativo del tutto i pantaloni, se lo mise davanti e ricambiò svelto e impetuoso il favore divorando la sua erezione dritta ed eccitata, come dritta ed eccitata era la sua che aspettava solo di possederlo.   
Wil sgranò gli occhi vedendolo e sentendolo fare una cosa del genere.   
Non osava toccarlo, dentro di sé riteneva che Allanon che acchiappava i suoi glutei e se lo schiacciava in bocca era un capolavoro d’erotismo, se lo godette senza sfiorarlo, mordendosi il polso perché, ancora una volta, sentiva l’orgasmo vicino e quella volta Allanon non lo interruppe perché sapeva che due volte per godere nel  prenderlo da dietro non era sufficiente.   
Ci voleva più pratica e loro ne avrebbero avuta molta, solo che gli dispiaceva che poi non venisse per niente, così riuscì anche a pensarci prima.   
Per Wil fu shockante, molto meglio delle altre volte. Il piacere si trasformò in violenti tremiti che lo scossero sin nel profondo, il corpo totalmente immerso nella scarica di piacere, la testa in una sorta di ovatta che gli faceva capire vagamente cosa succedeva. Ancora nel mezzo del piacere più intenso, vide Allanon approfittare del suo seme per lubrificarsi ancora, questo avrebbe potuto allungare il suo orgasmo se poi lui non fosse passato alla fase successiva. Lo prese di peso, lo spostò sul divano, lo stese supino e appoggiando le gambe sulle sue spalle larghe, affondò in lui con una spinta possente che rispedì Wil di nuovo in un altra dimensione, per un momento. Vide tutto nero e non sentì la consistenza del proprio corpo, Allanon rimase fermo ed attese che si abituasse e quando lo vide tornare, lo schiacciò col suo corpo muscoloso, lo baciò quasi con dolcezza e poi iniziò a muoversi.   
Il dolore era mitigato dall’orgasmo intenso che gli aveva lasciato il corpo coi sensi impazziti, non era sicuro che fosse piacevole, ma nemmeno che facesse davvero male.   
Nel suo capirci poco, abbracciò la testa di Allanon circondandolo con le braccia, affondò le unghie sulla sua pelle ora liscia e non più solcata dai simboli runici e iniziò a gemere.   
Alla sua voce si unì quella di Allanon che si muoveva più veloce e sempre più a fondo, via via sempre più agevolmente visto che Wil abituandosi si rilassava.   
Aumentò le spinte e l’intensità mentre le voci riempivano la stanza ed il fuoco colorava d’arancione i loro corpi fusi insieme, stretti uno all’altro, che si davano e si prendevano.   
Fu il turno di Allanon di venire e per lui fu sconvolgente in modo diverso. Ricordava quando l’altro Allanon aveva avuto orgasmi e piacere con Wil, ma era diverso adesso perché era lui. Era LUI a godere e perdersi ed era la prima volta dall’epoca di Pyria.   
Se l’era quasi dimenticato, il tempo affievoliva tutto, il tempo ricopriva di una patina polverosa ogni cosa, ogni sentimento, ogni emozione e prima o poi te ne scordavi, o così ti illudevi, ma poi succedeva qualcosa e tutto si riesumava come se non fosse mai svanito e tu non avessi mai dimenticato.   
Illusioni. Illusioni di poter chiudere ed andare avanti come volevi.   
Per Allanon fu sconvolgente quel piacere puramente fisico ma anche interiore e spirituale.   
Il cielo divampò in lui, la fresca luce celeste di Wil, benefica e guaritrice.   
Non tremava più, non aveva più freddo e mentre veniva e si liberava sentiva con certezza assoluta che un capitolo essenziale della sua vita si era chiuso per sempre e ne aveva appena aperto un altro e con quell’amore, quel piacere carnale, mentale e spirituale guariva ogni cosa, ogni ferita, ogni dolore, ogni mancanza.   
Così pieno di lui e dei suoi sentimenti, Allanon si accasciò su di lui sfinito e privo di forze, ansimante, sudato e caldo. Wil lo avvolse sconvolto a sua volta di quanto l’avesse visto coinvolto e perso nel piacere, nemmeno con l’altro Allanon era successa una cosa simile.   
Lo strinse a sé e gli baciò la tempia, non disse nulla, lo lasciò così steso su di sé in silenzio in attesa che prendesse coscienza e tornasse, in attesa che fosse pronto a ricominciare una nuova vita.   
Ci mise un tempo indefinito, ma poi in silenzio Allanon si sollevò, lo guardò e sorrise dolcemente, sconvolgendo Wil anche per quello visto che non l’aveva praticamente mai visto dolce.   
Poi solo lo baciò, fu un bacio dolce, di presa di coscienza, di punto e a capo, fine ed inizio. Un bacio puro.   
Ecco, si dissero. Ora era pronto.   
  
  
Il Castello delle Necessità lo trovavi solo se ne avevi necessità, se non ti serviva potevi cercarlo per secoli e non l’avresti mai visto.   
Era l’incantesimo principale del vecchio druido, Azeroth.   
Il giardino esterno che circondava l’ampia costruzione che si stagliava in mezzo al bosco era bella quasi quanto quello interno dove una piccola sorgente nasceva da una specie di nodo di pietra su cui ci si poteva sedere a meditare ascoltando il rumore dell’acqua che partiva lenta e dolcemente da lì come per magia e poi si srotolava in un paio di curve in mezzo al verde chiaro, fino a scendere in un avvallamento piccolo dove poteva passare solo il rivoletto trasformato in acqua. La cascatella poi si trasformava in un laghetto nascosto e lì trovava probabilmente qualche misterioso sbocco.   
A circondare tutto questo era una splendida vegetazione rigogliosa dove erano raccolte una varietà impressionante di erbe di ogni genere officinali ideali per qualsiasi uso terapeutico ed anche druidico.   
Il giardino esterno era circondato da un fitto ed alto bosco dove le punte erano più alte della norma per nascondere e proteggere il castello secondo l’incantesimo che vigeva. Poi le mura esterne massicce ed alte a loro volta lasciavano fuori ogni cosa, varcandole era come passare in un’altra dimensione. Avevi la sensazione di essere arrivato in un altro mondo.   
Il silenzio cadeva improvviso escludendo il rumore del bosco e degli animali selvaggi, il giardino esterno era molto curato e grazioso, si diramavano diverse passeggiate nei parchi sia al sud che al nord.   
Chiunque arrivasse lì per necessità, veniva ricevuto da un portinaio che viveva nella sua casetta esterna, vicino alle mura ed ai cancelli. Egli sapeva che se la gente vi arrivava era perché ne aveva bisogno e non erano nemici o gente con cattive intenzioni, perciò prendeva il nome e li faceva entrare dando loro indicazioni su come trovare il guaritore.   
Nessuno sapeva dell’esistenza dei druidi che vi dimoravano, ma spesso i bisogni della gente non erano soddisfatti dal guaritore, bensì da qualcuno degli altri.   
Alcuni di essi non erano proprio druidi, ma per comodità si chiamavano così.   
Il maestro, per esempio, non era più uno di loro, ma aveva tutte le conoscenze e poteva fare incantesimi e pozioni. Una aveva i poteri ma non li sapeva ancora gestire, stava imparando, l’altra aveva il sangue degli Armageddon e perciò doveva imparare l’arte dei druidi per gestire il potere oscuro che dimorava in lei. Poi c’era un vecchio druido votato alla scienza perciò non con poteri veri e propri, ma che aveva anch’egli tutte le conoscenze del caso.   
I viandanti erano accolti dalla servitù non numerosa che era stata scelta in base alle esigenze di alcuni sventurati capitati lì non alla ricerca di consigli o soluzioni, ma di una nuova vita. Così i nuovi proprietari del Castello delle Necessità avevano deciso di tenerli a lavorare lì, alcuni erano addetti all’accoglienza, altri al governo del castello. Non erano numerosi, ma semplicemente quello che bastava.   
Il guaritore aveva un assistente che raccoglieva i bisognosi al loro arrivo nella sala d’attesa, l’anticamera dello studio medico, come gli piaceva chiamarlo lui.   
Il guaritore aveva finito il suo percorso di studi e preso il diploma a pieni voti e mentre egli lo completava, il non più druido si era occupato della rinascita del vecchio castello rimettendolo in piedi.   
Durante la sua rinascita erano giunti a lui i loro amici che li cercavano da tempo, nel rivedere proprio lui, creduto morto, gli era quasi preso un colpo e inizialmente avevano pensato fosse un fantasma.   
La nuova vita aveva ripreso con calma con l’aiuto di chi era venuto a cercare aiuto e poi si era fermato.  
Avevano dato vita ad un sogno nato quasi per caso, ma che aveva fatto radici in entrambi, diventando l’accoglienza di molte persone disperate in cerca di aiuto, soluzioni e sostegno.   
A volte era stata la guida del ex druido a dare la pace desiderata, altre invece era stata la conoscenza medica del guaritore.   
A volte, poi, il destino di questi era fermarsi con loro ad aiutarli trovando un ruolo in quel progetto destinato a durare nel tempo per secoli nell’avvenire, anche dopo la morte dei due principali capostipiti.   
  
\- Dovremmo trovare la spada, come è possibile che preferisci lasciarla dove è? - Disse irriverente Mareth. Allanon alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Tu sai dov è? -   
\- No! Cioè so dove l’ha persa. Ma non so dove sia finita... - Ammise la ragazza druido con la propria spada in mano.   
\- Perciò la spada si rivelerà quando ce ne sarà bisogno. Se rimane nascosto significa che per qualche strano miracolo non sono nate nuove minacce! - Mareth ne era quasi delusa, ora che toccava a lei il ruolo di druido principale nessuno aveva bisogno se non qualche disperato con qualche particolare capacità o qualche maledizione addosso.   
\- SMETTILA DI LAGNARTI E COMBATTI! - tuonò Eretria da dietro attaccandola improvvisa, Mareth saltò spaventata non aspettandosela, ma di riflesso parò il suo fendente e saltando di lato si misero a combattere per tutto l’antro del druido, Allanon scosse la testa e decise di lasciarle fare per un po’.   
Eretria preferiva combattere fisicamente ed era già brava in quello, mentre Mareth preferiva le lezioni sulla magia, cosa nella quale la figlia di Armageddon non era molto brava. Faticava a controllare la porta che era sempre dischiusa dentro di sé.  
Era una coppia che si completava e funzionavano per questo.   
\- Dov’è Cogline? - Chiese Allanon ad Eretria la quale di solito stava più con lui.   
Eretria senza distrarsi e continuando a combattere, rispose:   
\- Ha detto che doveva completare un invenzione importante! - Allanon sospirò esasperato dalle sue invenzioni e decise di lasciarlo nel suo laboratorio da scienziato pazzo, come lo chiamava lui.   
I colpi delle due spade rimasero al di là della porta quando lui la varcò e se la richiuse alle spalle, risalì le scale buie e riemerse in superficie, dove la luce non smetteva mai di bagnare il resto del castello. Ricordava la prima volta che aveva percorso quel corridoio con un Wil che cercava di convincerlo della propria teoria.   
Chi l’avrebbe detto che per una volta aveva ragione?   
Allanon sorrise fra sé e sé ricordandolo e mentre pensava a lui decise di andare a vedere se per la giornata aveva finito.   
Aveva stabilito degli orari di visita per non lavorare tutto il giorno, in cambio dei suoi servizi accettava pagamenti di ogni genere, sia denaro che doni, spesso i doni erano meglio del denaro.   
I viandanti arrivavano ad ogni orario, ma non di continuo poiché era la necessità a dettare il loro raggiungimento. Se c’era gente che arrivava fuori orario, il portinaio li faceva campeggiare nell’immenso giardino esterno con l’unico impedimento di non entrare nelle mura interne.   
All’esterno c’erano dei rifugi apposta per viaggiatori.  
L’incantesimo di Azeroth era ancora forte e non avevano mai dato asilo a gente sbagliata che aveva tentato di fare loro del male, perciò dopo un primo momento di diffidenza erano stati tranquilli.   
Per il resto avevano trasformato alcune stanze in dormitori per i pazienti più malati di Wil, essi ricevevano cure anche dal suo assistente di cui Allanon era un po’ geloso perché più giovane ed in pura venerazione del SUO ragazzo, ma doveva anche fidarsi un po’. Ci provava, a volte era più una tortura che altro, ma almeno ci provava.   
Allanon percorse il corridoio dove delle vetrate sulla parete sinistra davano sullo splendido giardino interno, la parte preferita di Wil di tutto il castello. Ci aveva lavorato lui personalmente e quando aveva liberato quel nodo di rocce particolari dalle erbacce rampicanti, aveva scoperto la sorgente che si era aperta da sola una strada verso lo sfogo nel buco naturale nel terreno.   
Quel corridoio era molto bello, le colonnine dividevano i vetri dell’ampia parete di finestre, dall’altro lato invece le mura erano piene di arazzi e quadri, ma non degli antichi signori, quelli erano stati riposti nelle cantine insieme a tutte le loro cose, adAllanon era sembrato giusto così per ridare una nuova vita a quel posto.   
Arazzi, quadri ed abbellimenti vari erano i doni dei viaggiatori bisognosi che trovavano ristoro ed aiuto in quel posto. Erano tutti molto belli.   
Allanon sorrise guardando a destra e a sinistra mentre percorreva calmo e sereno la strada che lo portava alle stanze di lavoro di Wil.   
Il tramonto era in atto e lo spettacolo color fuoco risplendeva da ogni finestra colorando camere di una luce rossastra davvero suggestiva.   
  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/disegni/wilanon3.jpg)


	15. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ormai Allanon non è più un druido anche se mantiene tutte le sue conoscenze e può aiutare gli altri che invece hanno dei poteri troppo grandi da poter controllare da soli. Vediamoli un paio di anni dopo, nel loro Castello delle Necessità, con Wil che è diventato un vero guaritore e cura gli altri, mentre Allanon addestra Mareth ed Eretria, in un periodo di sorprendente pace sulla Terra.

EPILOGO   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/shannara/allawil13.jpg)  
"Il sole sta colando Più caldo come gli anni che passano,   
Oh di nuovoriscàldati, Oh così a lungo  
Un fresco respiro di innocenza Così a lungo fino alla vita che ci eravamo abituati a conoscere  
Perché ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi Voglio scomparire con te  
Sì e spero che anche tu voglia scomparire con me"  
[/Disappear - Mikky Ekko/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FErDr36Ogv4)

  
Varcò la prima soglia del guaritore, la stanza d’aspetto dove solitamente stava l’assistente, non lo vide, come non vide altri pazienti. Per oggi doveva aver finito davvero.   
Dopo la sala d’attesa c’era un corridoio con diverse camere e molti letti adibiti a dormitori per i più bisognosi, pur avendo i cosiddetti orari di visita, Wil ed il suo assistente si prendevano costantemente cura di quelli che rimanevano anche se la cosa non li occupava molto perché non erano mai in condizioni troppo gravi, il lavoro che faceva prima Wil era sempre ben fatto.   
Quando giunse allo studio, in fondo al corridoio, Allanon non bussò perché riteneva suo diritto entrare in ogni camera del castello che fra l’altro aveva sistemato lui stesso.   
Così quando vide il giovane assistente saltare di soprassalto lo fissò subito male e truce, questi era un giovane che sembrava aver appena superato la maggiore età, aveva lunghi capelli neri ed era piuttosto femminile come persona. In qualcosa ricordava Bandon, forse nel tipo di sguardo spaurito che aveva all’inizio, quando l’avevano trovato.   
Era un giovane con un passato complicato ma molto dotato come guaritore, a Wil sembrava strano istruire qualcuno nell’arte da lui imparata con tanta fatica, però era anche appagante, lo faceva sentire importante ed era bello esserlo non solo perché era uno Shannara.   
Quel nome se l’era quasi lasciato alle spalle, così come Allanon quello di druido.   
\- Abbiamo finito, stavamo solo sistemando delle cartelle di alcuni pazienti! - Si affrettò il giovane di nome Jerome inquieto per la presenza di Allanon. Non che poi lo sguardo fosse amichevole!  
Wil ridacchiò mentre il suo compagno lo fulminava ulteriormente.   
\- Puoi finire da solo? - Chiese cupo, nonostante la domanda normale sembrava gli avesse chiesto se poteva uccidersi in modi atroci da solo. Jerome annuì veloce e Wil disse divertito.   
\- Potevi aspettare che venissi io... - Allanon rispose senza staccare gli occhi dal giovane che si rimise a scrivere teso e rigido sulla sedia vicino alla scrivania.   
\- E come faccio a beccarti a tradirmi se aspetto che sia tu a venire? - Rispose apertamente e burbero. Wil scoppiò a ridere e si rivolse al suo assistente che stava sbagliando a scrivere per la paura:   
\- Non preoccuparti, scherza. È come un cane gigantesco e spaventoso che abbaia ma non morde. - Jerome fece una risatina nervosa ed annuì.   
\- Andate pure, io finisco e do un’ultima occhiata ai pazienti. -   
\- Poi va a riposare. - Disse infine Wil gentile. Il giovane annuì e Wil uscì con un impaziente Allanon che brontolò:   
\- Non dovresti mentirgli. -   
\- Sul fatto che scherzi e vieni sempre nel mio studio proprio perché sei geloso? - Allanon scrollò le spalle senza toccarlo, camminando dritto ed impettito.   
\- Quello. E sul fatto che non mordo. Sai che mordo. - Wil rise di gusto ed in modo rumoroso ed il suono della sua risata rischiarò l’umore storto di Allanon che si rilassò agganciandogli il collo col braccio per chiudergli la bocca con un bacio, almeno avrebbe smesso di prendersi gioco di lui.   
Wil preso poco alla sprovvista ricambiò il bacio rimanendo con una mano sul suo petto, fermi nella sala d’aspetto che introduceva tutta l’ala est, quella del guaritore.   
Si presero tutto il tempo che vollero per baciarsi, poi Wil si separò dalla sua bocca.   
\- Se questi sono i tuoi morsi, mordimi più spesso! - Esclamò spontaneo, fu il turno di Allanon di ridere e lo fece tornando a baciarlo, lo strinse con entrambe le braccia divertito, gli tolse il fiato e gli fece anche male, ma poi la sua bocca tornò ad occuparsi della sua, le lingue a giocare insieme, i sapori a mescolarsi e tutto svanì lento e dolce, come sempre.   
\- Devo mordere tutti così? - Chiese poi Allanon staccandosi e riprendendo a camminare con lui al fianco.   
\- Oh oh, hai solo da provarci! - Fece Wil con una finta risata, Allanon lo guardò soddisfatto ed insieme continuando a scherzare si diressero verso l’antro del druido a dire ad Eretria e Mareth che era ora di smettere con l’addestramento per quel giorno.   
Ripercorsero tutto il piano e prima di prendere le scale per scendere, si fermarono nel corridoio che si affacciava sul giardino interno, al centro del castello, quello che Wil aveva sognato ad occhi aperti il primo giorno che aveva messo piede lì, nel mezzo di una tempesta colossale.   
Guardò fuori i rimasugli di uno splendido tramonto che si trasformava in un viola suggestivo, si riempì gli occhi di quella bellezza che lo rilassava tutte le volte.   
\- A cosa pensi? - Chiese Allanon cingendo il corpo di Wil da dietro, spuntò col viso sulla sua spalla e guardò fuori con lui. Wil non si era ancora abituato a quelle domande, visto che una volta leggeva da sé la sua mente senza chiedere, e rispose sdrammatizzando:   
\- Mi viene sempre un colpo quando me lo chiedi! - Allanon rise; era bellissimo vederlo ridere, non l’aveva mai visto ridere da quando si conoscevano, se non forse in rarissime occasioni. Sempre incredibilmente belle, comunque.   
\- Come se ti dispiacesse che non posso leggerti nel pensiero! -   
\- Come se a te non bruciasse il non poterlo più fare con me! - I due si beccarono ancora un po’ per poi tornare allo spettacolo esterno, Wil si addolcì e tornò al pensiero che aveva avuto prima.   
\- Ricordavo com’ero quando sono passato di qua la prima volta, arrabbiato con te e disperato perché non riuscivo a farti capire che sbagliavi. - Allanon sorrise.   
\- Alla fine la tua testardaggine ha vinto in qualche modo. -   
\- Pensi che anche quella pioggia fosse un segno del destino? Se non fossimo mai arrivati qua non avresti trovato quel diario e quel libro e quella soluzione... - Allanon si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Tutto è destino, lo sai. Questo castello ha un incantesimo, lo trova solo chi ne ha davvero bisogno, come l’albero della vita. - Wil si ricordò di come l’aveva resuscitato e si rese conto che ogni suo bisogno era stato soddisfatto da qualcosa di incantato.   
\- Sono stato molto fortunato. -   
\- A trovare cose che si rivelano in caso di bisogno? - Wil annuì.   
\- Sono felice, ora. Ho quello che ho sempre desiderato. Quel giorno pensavo che avrei perso tutto e non ce l’avrei mai fatta, che ti avevo resuscitato per niente, che non sapevo come fare e non sarei mai stato felice. Invece ora dopo qualche anno ecco qua che ho tutto quello che ho sempre desiderato ed il mondo è in un lungo periodo di pace e... ed è tutto perfetto. Sono stato fortunato. - Allanon era felice di sentirlo parlare così, si beò di quelle ammissioni e non lo interruppe, fu lui a chiedergli quindi: - E tu? -   
\- Io cosa? - Chiese trasalendo mentre non era intenzionato a muoversi dalla parete finestrata.   
\- Sei felice o ti sei pentito di aver perso i poteri di druido? - Sapeva quanto cara era stata quella rinuncia, ma poi si ricordava che la magia aveva un prezzo e che per Allanon era stata la solitudine. Come si fa a vivere per sempre e così a lungo senza amore?   
A volte aveva la presunzione di credere d’averlo salvato dal male, dalle tenebre, dalla sofferenza, ma poi chi lo poteva dire? Allanon era illeggibile, sempre stato.  
Certo era più affettuoso, spesso sorrideva ed addirittura rideva e quando erano insieme il suo sguardo era rilassato e sereno, ma quando era solo? Quando era da solo giù nel suo antro oscuro com’era il suo sguardo? Si pentiva mai della sua scelta?  
Quando era solo, come stava?   
\- Non me ne sono pentito un solo giorno. Ogni cosa ha un suo senso, anche Mareth che sembrava impossibile la sua nascita, ora capisco perché è successo. Senza di lei non avrei avuto la forza di rinunciare al mio ruolo, ma con lei sapevo che il mondo era in buone mani. Tutto è andato nel modo giusto, anche questo castello con questo incantesimo, Azeroth con la sua storia. Pentito? No, nemmeno un po’. - Wil si girò fra le sue braccia cercando il suo sguardo, i loro occhi si incontrarono e quelli di Allanon erano davvero specchi delle sue parole, cosa che non erano mai stati prima che venissero a vivere lì insieme.   
\- Sei felice? - Nel suo caso era meglio di un ‘mi ami?’  
Allanon sorrise ed annuì.   
\- Lo sono molto. - Wil si sentì sollevato perché sapeva che era sincero ed il bacio suggellò sulla luna che iniziava a vedersi nel pezzo di cielo limpido.   
Era tutto perfetto, per una volta.   
Il calore ad ogni bacio si sarebbe propagato nelle loro anime in eterno e la sensazione di invecchiare insieme, la consapevolezza di poter morire come tutti stava dando una pace inattesa in un uomo che non ne aveva mai avuta.   
Una vita di rinunce e doveri per avere la magia ed alla fine una scelta difficile ma giusta arrivava a ribaltare ogni cosa. Rinunciare alla magia per vivere nei propri desideri e nell’amore. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter arrivare a quel momento, quel momento che aveva visto nella sua visione il giorno in cui tutto era cambiato per sua volontà.   
O, forse, perché era destino.   
Un destino che entrambi avevano abbracciato insieme senza mai pentirsi e che avrebbero abbracciato serenamente fino alla fine terrena e naturale dei loro giorni.   
  
FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che vi sia piaciuta la mia versione del vero finale di Shannara. Se volete sapere cosa scrivo, quando pubblico e dove, seguite la mia pagina su FB: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/ Grazie per avermi seguito.


End file.
